Crossing the line
by Calisi87
Summary: Modern AU - Gendry and Jon are best friends and after Jon's favourite little sister Arya Stark returns after 5 years abroad in Braavos, Gendry can't help but notice how much she has grown.
1. Chapter 1

**Gendry  
**  
He couldn't help but glance over at her direction. It was Margery Tyrell's 21st birthday party and true to form it was themed.

**_Dear Gendry Baratheon,_**

You are invited to celebrate Margery's 21st. This years theme is Victoria's Secret for the ladies and Calvin Klein for the fellas.  
When: 6pm Saturday 22 November  
Where: Highgarden Palace

At first the prospect of being surrounded by half naked, drunk socialites thrilled him but that soon changed when he realised Arya Stark, his best friends little sister would also be attending. She had grown quiet close to Margery after her departure much to the surprise of everyone, since both girls were complete opposites.

Margery was your stereotypical socialite. Young and beautiful and eager to climb the social ladder. Arya on the other hand was one of the most down to earth girls he had ever met. She didn't care about brands and unlike most of the others actually worked for her money not relying on her allowance from her parents. She excelled in both athletics and academia and everyone knew she would end up building an empire of her own one day. So it didn't surprise anyone when she had been offered a place at The House of Black and White, an exclusive school in Braavos, where even money couldn't buy you a place only sheer talent.

He remembered the first time he met Arya. She was 10 and he was 14. She was so small and boyish looking but her grey eyes always seemed to jump out at you and hook you in. She would tag along with him and Jon when they played rugby and neither of them seemed to mind. Jon and Arya always had a close relationship and since Jon was his best friend it was natural that he and Arya had taken a liking to each other as well.

But the Arya he knew back then was not the one dancing across from him. She was 17 now and was wearing a white lacey bra with matching panties. She had a white see through cardigan with a hood pulled over and white gloves that made her look like some sort of snow angel. The white knee length boots she wore hugged her lean legs tightly, accentuating her incredible figure. The white glowed under the fluorescent lights and contrasted her sun kissed skin beautifully. Her hair was long and fell just above her bottom. Her once flat chest was now filled out and was at least a c-cup thought Gendry. Her body was slim and toned and he imagined what it would feel like to run his fingers over her skin and discover all the delicate parts of her body that were covered by the flimsy material.

"Fucking hell" he moaned as he felt his cock stiffen at the thought of touching and tasting Arya.

"Little Arya Stark ain't so little anymore it seems" Theon smirked.

Gendry and Theon didn't like each other but still put up with one another since they were all friends of the Starks.

"Who would have ever thought she could've ended up looking like that" he continued.

Gendry felt his hands ball into fists at Theon's comments and had the urge to punch him straight in the mouth to shut him up.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean Greyjoy?" He questioned instead.

"I'm just saying that the last time I saw her she was 12 and well she still hadn't exactly developed into womanhood. But those 5 years away have been good for her and well now she's fucking hot isn't she?" He replied in defence.

It wasn't as if Theon's comments were a revelation to him. Gendry could see the way every man in the room looked at the youngest Stark girl. He could also see the jealous looks her sister Sansa and the other spoiled bitches were throwing her way, but Arya didn't notice or simply chose to ignore them. This only made her look even more desirable and Gendry knew he couldn't deny the feelings she was stirring in him. It didn't help that she was moving the way she did. Shaking her hips at a rhythm that none of the other girls could match and that I don't give a shit attitude was making it harder for him to hide the massive boner that was forming in his boxers.

It was as if she could sense him looking because before he knew it she was looking right back at him with a shy smile gracing over her lips. His heart was racing in his chest and he was sure it could be heard by everyone in the room. He turned abruptly trying to act as if he hadn't just been sprung checking out his best friends little sister. As he did he collided into someone, spilling drinks on them both and sending broken glass over the dance floor.

"Bloody hell Gen! Don't tell me you're pissed already" the man replied.

"Shit Jon, sorry mate I didn't see you coming up behind me" he replied as he bent down to help pick up the broken pieces of glass that once resembled beer bottles.

"Well unless you've grown eyes on the back of your head I wouldn't expect you too" Jon mused, waving off Gendry's apology.

"You looked like you were in a hurry to get out of here though, did you spot a disgruntled acquaintance who might not be so happy to see you?" he continued completely unaware that he along with all the men in the room had been gawking at his baby sister.

Gendry couldn't help but shift his eyes guiltily in the direction Arya was dancing and as he did Jon followed. _Shit_ he thought _now I'm fucked_. But someone above must have been looking out for him because to his relief she was no longer there.

"Ahh...I just needed to take a piss" he answered trying to be as casual as possible.

Just as he was about to leave to head to the toilet he saw Jon's face light up and heard a sultry voice call out Jon's name. Jon brushed past him and to his horror Arya was there in front of him hugging Jon. She was still a lot shorter than her brother only coming to just above his shoulders. The smile on her face travelled to her eyes and Gendry felt the knots in his stomach and the ache in his groin flair up again. Before she could say anything to him he scurried away and disappeared into the crowd, making his way to the bathroom. _Gods_ he thought - _this is going to be a long fucking night_.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: I just wanted to thank everyone who has followed and reviewd my story. This is my first attempt at fanfic writing so every review helps me get a new chapter out sooner! Just as an FYI - this story will be switching from Gendry and Arya POV's **_

**Arya**

She hadn't planned on going to the party but Margery was like a dog with a bone and wouldn't take no for an answer. The last thing she wanted to do was surround herself with a bunch of spoilt socialites, let alone have to be forced to only rock up wearing lingerie. It was such a degrading concept and she knew people would talk about her.

It had been 5 years since anyone but her family had seen her and a lot had changed during her time away at Braavos. She had grown taller and filled out in her hips and chest. She was still lean and lithe though from her fencing and playing volleyball. The baby fat on her face had melted away so her features were more prominent and feminine. Gone was the boyish girl everyone called Arya horse face behind her back. She knew she was pretty because of the attention she got from the opposite sex. Although she had kissed a few boys and even dated a couple she was still a virgin and still felt self conscious about her body, especially back home where she knew everyone judged everybody.

Her phone buzzed and she saw the text from Margery letting her know she was out the front. Because she had no intention of going initially she didn't have anything to wear to the party, so Margery offered to go shopping with her and help find her something to wear.

"Hey babes" Margery greeted, kissing her on the cheek and hugging her in a tight embrace.

Arya often wondered if this is what it felt like to have an older sister who cared. She thought that things with Sansa might have changed when she came back home but they were still the same. They would pretend to be civil in front of their parents but when they weren't around it was back to pretending the other didn't exist. Although she would never admit it to anyone she desperately craved her sisters approval and acceptance but it was a hope that faded with each day that went past, driving an even bigger wedge between the sisters.

"I'm so excited you said yes to coming on Saturday" Margery exclaimed.

"We are going to find you the hottest set to wear so you can show off that hot bod of yours" she elaborated.

"Do I really need to wear lingerie Marge?" Arya sighed.

"I mean I'm only 17, wouldn't that kind of be inappropriate?"

Margery shook her head in disbelief, "Stop acting like a prude, it's just like wearing a bikini to a beach except its underwear and well it's at a club not a beach"

"Fine, but I'm not wearing a g-string, I want my arse covered"

"Sure no probs - I promise no g-strings"

When they pulled up into the store, Margery immediately set herself to work. She picked up all sorts of lingerie sets and handed them to Arya to try on. There were red ones, black ones, green ones and purple ones and she hated all of them.

"Arya you have to pick something - they all look great I don't know why you don't like them" Margery shrieked.

At this point the pushy sales assistant had decided to involve herself in the conversation.

"If you don't mind me saying miss, but when you have a body like yours you should flaunt it while you can. Before you know it you'll be old and won't have a need to wear beautiful clothing like this"

Arya gave the woman a pointed look that spoke volumes, but she didn't seem to notice and handed Arya a white Lacey set.

"Try this on and wear this cardigan with it too. The hood is fabulous and this was a huge hit on the runway when Miranda Kerr wore it"

Arya did as she was told and to her surprise she liked what she saw in the mirror. As much as she hated to admit it the outfit made her feel sexy and confident. She pulled back the curtain allowing Margery and the woman to see how it looked.

"What do you think?" She asked almost shyly.

"Fucking hell Ar you look amazing! There are defiantly going to be some drooling guys looking in your direction"

Arya couldn't help but blush at the comment. It was still hard to believe that men would want her or find her desirable.

When she got home she found her half brother Jon sitting in the living room with her younger brothers Bran and Rickon.

"Holy shit Arya when did you start growing up?" he said giving her a hug.

"Well I'm practically an adult old man – I'll be 18 in less than a year" she replied.

"Well you'll always be my baby sister no matter how old you are"

They both headed into the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar.

"So I see you've done some shopping...let me guess you're going to Margery's?" He asked.

"She wouldn't take no for an answer" she smiled back.

"I don't like the idea of you parading around in underwear Arya" he stated in his big brother voice as a scowl appeared on his face.

"Well I don't really have a choice and trust me when I say the prospect of bring half naked in front of a room full of people doesn't exactly thrill me either...anyways Sans always goes to these things and I'm sure you've never lectured her before" she snapped with a raised eyebrow.

"That's because Sansa's Sansa and well you're you"

"That doesn't even make any sense Jon" she laughed.

"Look I don't know why it's different, it's just... I've seen Sansa grow up but it seems like you've grown up all of a sudden. It only feels like yesterday when you were the scrawny little girl who followed Gen and I around and well now look at you"

The mention of his name brought back the feelings Arya was so desperately trying to bury. Gendry Baratheon was way out of her league and she knew he would always see her as Jon's little sister. She had almost forgotten all about him and panic began to take over. Shit what if he is at the party wearing nothing but a pair of Calvin Klein briefs? Oh God he is going to see her in nothing but her underwear. She could picture it now. Gendry looking as sexy as always and trying not to laugh at little Arya Stark desperately trying to show everyone she has grown up.

"Well if it makes you feel better maybe you should come to the party as well and make sure I don't disgrace the Stark name" she mused trying to shake away her thoughts of Gendry.

"Oh I'm going don't you worry. Gen and I will make sure no-one touches you"

_Fuck he is going_ she thought and he is going to be watching over her like some over bearing older brother.

"But what if there is someone I do want touching me" she replied cheekily.

The look on Jon's face was priceless as if the thought of his sister wanting to hook up with someone was completely out of the question. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Arya began laughing unable to contain her amusement.

"You realise I've had boyfriends before right? So this whole dating and hooking up thing isn't new to me"

Jon coughed shocked at his sisters matter a fact tone. After he composed himself he was able to string together a coherent sentence. "Look I know you like to think you know how the world works but things in Braavos are very different to how they are here. The guys here aren't the commitment type and well they're all about out doing the other. The more notches on your bed post the better…you get my drift?"

"Are you and Gen like that?" She asked hoping he would say yes so she could rule Gendry Baratheon out forever.

"No Ar, we aren't, that's why we're kind of on the outer if you hadn't noticed".

She hadn't really thought about it before but it made sense why her Jon and Gendry were so close. They were the misfits of all the rich kids.

"Good" she simply answered, secretly glad they weren't like the rest.

"I'd rather be on the outer than be considered one of them" she finished.

_**Please review and let me know how you think it's going!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed and followed this. Now back to the party :)**_

**Gendry**

He ran into the nearest cubicle and locked the door. He checked for toilet paper and pulled down his boxers. His cock was throbbing and jumped out of his pants. He took himself in hand and began rubbing the beads of liquid that had begun escaping his tip. He began rubbing his shaft up and down increasing the pace. He pictured Arya's small hands in place of his own and then drifted into thoughts of her tongue running along his cock. Her grey eyes dancing and challenging him to fuck her mouth. It didn't take long and he felt the sticky substance shoot into his hand. He grabbed the toilet paper and began wiping his fingers. _That should help make the night go smoothly_ he thought. He washed his hands as he reached the bathroom basin and splashed cold water over his face to try and push back the thoughts of Arya he just had.

He left the bathroom and headed to the bar before going back to where he last saw Jon and Arya.

"Can I get a tequila shot, 2 full strength beers and a coke?" He ordered. He downed the shot and grabbed the beers and coke. He thought he should at least grab Jon another one since he smashed his all over the floor and thought Arya might like a drink considering how hot the club had gotten. He paused for a minute to get himself together before joining in with Jon, Arya and Theon. He could see the way Theon was looking at her, his eyes looking her up and down and lingering at her breasts and arse. _God she's got an amazing arse_ he thought. He walked over casually and offered Jon the drink who happily accepted then proceeded to give Arya hers.

"Where's mine?" Theon protested.

"It's at the bar you just have to walk over and get it yourself" he snapped.

Sensing the tension Arya piped up "It's good to see you Gen…ah and…thanks for the drink" her grey eyes glued to his blue.

He walked over and gave her a hug, one he would give his step sister Myrcella so it looked like he wasn't getting friendly. "It's good to see you too Ar" he replied smiling and placing her back on the ground. She smelt sweet and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself in her and run his fingers through her long hair.

"What's it been 5 years and not a single peep from you?" He asked.

"Something like that" she replied with a sparkle in her eyes.

_Fuck she's beautiful he thought_. Just as he was about to say something else he felt someone brush past him. Out of nowhere Margery had appeared and had grabbed Arya by her hand taking her away from their little circle.

"Sorry to break up the reunion boys but there's someone I want Arya to meet" and she was dragged off into the crowd.

Gendry followed Arya with his eyes and saw Margery introducing her to some blonde haired punk who looked to be a couple of years older than her. He was tall and towered over Arya and Gendry could see the man look her up and down and smile in appreciation. He could tell by the look on her face that she was uncomfortable with his gaze and before he knew what he was doing he found himself slipping into the crowd after her. They were in mid conversation when he grabbed Arya's hand and pulled her to him whispering into her ear.

"Do you want me to take you away from him" he asked his voice deep and coarse.

Margery and the blonde haired man simply stared at the two in complete confusion. "Gendry Baratheon, what do you think you are doing?" Margery bellowed.

Before he could stammer out a reply Arya spoke taking charge of the situation.

"Oh Gen and I were kind of in the middle of a really important conversation before you brought me here to meet Aegon so umm…we kind of need to head back because it's to do with family and is pretty serious…It was nice to meet you Aegon maybe talk later?"

As Aegon was about to reply Arya grabbed Gendry's hand and they disappeared into the sea of people out of sight. Gendry could feel his heart racing faster and his cock begin to twitch with excitement again. He couldn't help but look at Arya's firm and toned arse and he was tempted to give her a little pinch to see exactly how far he could go before getting a slap. _No_ he mentally scolded himself. _This is Jon's sister, he will cut off your balls if he knows you have touched her inappropriately in any way_.

They found themselves in a dark corner away from everyone but he could still the sparkle in her eyes and he wanted so badly to pull her into him and take her right there and then. She motioned for him to lean against the wall next to her.

"Thanks for getting me out of that" she announced after a moment of awkward silence.

"No worries, I could tell you looked a little uncomfortable, no biggie" he replied.

"So you were watching me then?" she asked cocking her left eyebrow.

_Shit Gendry you idiot now you've put your foot in it._

"Well umm…yea of course I was – your Jon's little sister and he told me to keep an eye on you tonight. He didn't want any creeps trying anything on you"

She looked to the ground and simply said "Oh..right of course".

_Was she disappointed?_

"Umm..I've just got to head into the ladies room can you wait here till I get back?"

"Yea of course, I won't move a muscle"

"Ah..cool thanks I won't be long" and she turned to leave.

_I won't move a muscle – who the hell says shit like that anymore. Get yourself together Gen you are acting like a complete tool!_

**_Please review and let me know what you think :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: Thanks again for the reviews and the follows. It makes it easier to write when I know people are actually reading it! Now back to Arya and as you may have noticed the timeline jumps back a bit when it comes to her POV. Don't worry it will catch up soon.**_

**Arya**

It was the day of the party and Margery had ordered her to go to her place to get ready. Being the loyal dog she was she simply said yes not bothering to argue.

Margery did her hair and make up choosing a bright red lipstick to smother over her lips.

"God I can't wait to see how everyone reacts to you" she chirped. "You've got such awesome lips and this colour will make guys want to bite them just like an apple" she laughed.

By the time they were done it was time to head to the party but before they left Margery brought over a bottle of tequila with some salt and lemon quarters.

"A toast to another wonderful year of being me and to my sexy little friend coming out of her shell" she winked at Arya.

Arya licked the salt off her hand and sculled the shot before sucking on the lemon. Her eyes were watering and her throat burned from the tequila but she continued to match Margery's pace.

When they got there she could feel everyone's eyes on her and could see people whispering to each other. _Great this is going to be a fucking horrible night_. It didn't get any better as she saw Gendry Baratheon standing there in nothing but his black Calvin Klein boxers. He was as hot as she remembered him being, all tanned and muscle. His raven coloured hair was shorter than it was the last time she saw him but his blue eyes were still as dazzling as she remembered. He was standing next to Theon Greyjoy, Robb her oldest brothers best friend. He still looked the same and she kind of felt sorry for him because standing next to Gendry made him look like a little kid.

She looked away, sure that her face was flushed a scarlet red and continued to follow Margery up onto a raised dance floor that was directly opposite to where Gendry and Theon were standing. _Don't look at him, don't look at him, don't look at him_ she repeated to herself in her head.

A waiter with a mixture of drinks came over to them and Margery shoved a colourful cocktail in Arya's hand. She happily took a sip and continued to dance and drink ignoring her need to turn around and see Gendry one more time in his sexy black boxers.

"Oh my god, Gendry Baratheon and Theon Greyjoy have been checking you out all night Ar" Margery whispered in her ear.

"Don't be stupid Marge, they are my brothers best friends and I'm like a kid sister to them" she replied angrily. She didn't need to be filled with false hope especially by a drunk Margery who was insistent that everyone was checking her out even girls!

"Fine if you don't believe me have a look for yourself. Gendry has his hands strategically placed over his pants, most likely trying to cover the massive boner he has for you" she giggled.

_How is this person older than me?_ – Arya thought and rolled her eyes.

Arya did a quick turn and slowly raised her eyes to where the boys were positioned. There she caught blue piercing eyes staring back at her grey ones. _So maybe she is right – maybe Gendry really is checking her out. _She couldn't help but smile and had the sudden urge to test Margery's theory herself. She leaned into Margery and whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to say hi to Gendry and Theon – and to take a better look at this supposed erection he has for me" she grinned.

She walked down from the stage and headed into the crowd. She could still see Gendry but he couldn't see her so she had the element of surprise. She paused for a moment when she saw Gendry walk right into Jon and spill his beer all over the floor. Jon didn't seem to upset by it all and she couldn't help but check out Gendry's arse as he bent down to help pick up the broken glass.

"Jon" she called out as she approached the pair and he scooped her into his arms in a big bear hug.

"Wow Ar…you look…ummm…nice"

"Thanks bro…I think what you really mean is…wow Ar…you're half naked" she smiled.

She turned to face Gendry and just as she was about to say hello he bolted into the crowd. "He looks like he is in a hurry to go somewhere" she stated.

"Yea he was heading to the toilet before he bumped into me – probably needs to piss bad" Jon replied.

She stood there for what felt like ages talking to Jon and Theon. She was never the biggest fan of Theon because of the way he talked about women. She never knew why Robb liked him so much – he was so arrogant and thought he was Gods gift to women. She knew he was trying to flirt with her but she ignored his advances and pretended not to notice the way his eyes would roam over her body. To her relief Gendry finally arrived back with two beers and a coke in hand. He gave one to Jon as an apology for spilling his last one which she thought was cute, then handed her the coke which surprised her further. Theon wasn't impressed though and was genuinely shocked that Gendry didn't bother getting him one. She laughed at his reply and tried to diffuse the situation by saying hello to Gendry.

His bright blue eyes bore into her own and she could feel a heat flair up in her stomach and slowly make its way down to her sex. She couldn't help but flicker her eyes down to his crotch and she could tell that he would be huge. Although Arya was still a virgin it didn't mean she didn't want to do things. It just didn't feel right with any of the guys she dated. But if Gendry had been willing she would happily lose her virginity to him. She wanted so much to rake her nails across his chiselled abs and kiss her way down to his member. At this rate her panties would be soaked through. He walked over to her and gave her an awkward hug, like he didn't want her too close to him. They had a brief chat before she was dragged away by Margery.

Margery pulled her through a sea of half naked people until she came face to face or rather face to chest with a ripped blonde haired man with what looked like violet eyes. He was handsome and although he wasn't as muscular as Gendry he still had an incredible body and the way he was looking at her made Arya feel bare. She noticed the way he looked her up and down and saw how he licked his lips. His violet eyes had darkened with desire and he looked like he was ready to push her up against a wall and begin fucking her.

"It's lovely to meet you Arya Stark" he announced as he took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm Aegon Targaryen and I've heard a lot about you" he continued. This man seemed so infatuated with her that it made Arya feel uneasy. She soon felt calloused hands grab her from behind and felt warm breath up against her ear.

Gendry had come up from behind her and asked her if she wanted him to take her away from Aegon. All she could do was nod but she didn't want to be rude so made up a lie about how they had something really important to talk about. She began pulling him through the crowd and they ended up in a dark corner of the room that happened to be clear of people. Her heart was racing and she felt the heat in her pants flair up again. _I just want to jump him now_.

She started flirting with him hoping he would take the hint and just kiss her already but as soon as he said:

**"Well umm…yea of course I was – your Jon's little sister and he told me to keep an eye on you tonight. He didn't want any creeps trying anything on you"**

Everything came crashing down. She practically ran to the toilet, immediately locking herself in the nearest cubicle and flipping the toilet seat down so she could take a seat. She replayed the last half an hour in her head and cringed at her stupidity of ever thinking he would be interested in her.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_ she screamed at herself. _Of course he only sees you as 'Jon's little sister' because that's all you are. He is way out of your league and will never see you as anything more than that._

She got out of the cubicle and looked at herself in the mirror. The sexy and bold Arya was now back to being self conscious and shy Arya. When it came to sports and school she never had to worry, but when it came to anything 'girly' she was an absolute mess. Yes she had boyfriends in the past but this was Gendry and he was turning her into some stupid twat who didn't know what she was doing. _Just go out there and pretend none of that shit happened. Find an excuse to go back to Aegon and forget all about Gendry Baratheon. _She made her way back to Gendry who was leaning up against the wall still looking as sexy as fuck. She noticed him waving off a couple of girls that tried to talk to him – they were pretty and hardly wearing anything so she thought that was strange. If he didn't think they were hot then she really didn't stand a chance. She walked up towards him and noticed that he quickly straightened himself up. _That doesn't mean anything don't go getting any ideas. _

She pushed the hood from her cardi off her head so she could cool down and began peeling off the white gloves she had on as well so her hands could breathe. She looked down at what she was wearing trying to figure out where to put them. She decided to slip them into the side of her panties and slowly raised the strap and tucked the gloves in. when she looked up she could see Gendry watching her carefully and noticed that the colour of his eyes had darkened.

"No pockets" she shrugged and walked up and leaned against the wall. Gendry was still watching her and she was finding it very difficult to think about Aegon when he was looking at her like that. He slowly walked to where she was and leaned back against the wall as well but as he did his hand brushed up against her and a shock of electricity went surging through both their bodies.

**_Please review - your feedback helps keep me motivated to keep going!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: This chapter contains quiet a lot of SMUT so if you don't like it please don't read! Once again thanks to all those who have reviewed, followed or added this to their favourites! Let the sexy times begin!**_

**Gendry**

He felt himself stiffen again as his hand brushed against Arya's. It was becoming even more difficult to ignore his desire for her when she was so close to him and he could see her chest rising with every breath. He so badly wanted to cup her breasts and run his thumb over her nipples and feel them grow under his touch. She must have felt something too because her breathing seemed to increase in pace and instead of pulling her hand away she intertwined her fingers into his.

She looked up at him and Gendry knew she wanted this as much as him. He made a move to face her and stroked her cheek with his free hand. He moved his hand over her lips and traced the outline of her jaw before he bent down to catch her lips with his. She tasted sweet and opened her mouth to allow his tongue to enter. She unwound her hand from his and pulled him in closer for a deeper kiss.

She thrust her tongue in his mouth taking her turn to explore him. Gendry was hard as a rock and knew Arya would be soaking wet with the amount of heat radiating from her sex. She ground her hips against his crotch and Gendry couldn't help the loud moan that escaped his lips. As hard as it was for him to do he broke their kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

"Fuck Ar, you're so fucking brilliant. I've been wanting to do that all night"

"So why are we stopping then" she breathed. He could see the lust in her eyes and bent back down to take her in his mouth.

He pressed her up against the wall and let his hands run down her side his thumb grazing her breast. That yielded a small whimper from her so he did it again. He could feel her nipple harden through the thin lacey fabric of her bra. Their kisses became more urgent, the passion increasing as each heard the other moan or whimper in approval. He continued to move his hands down her body to rest on her hips. He left one hand to rest against her hip and moved the other to the front of her underwear. He gently stroked it to gauge her reaction but what he felt only made him moan more. He could feel her wetness soak through her panties and pulled away from her again.

"What's wrong?" She questioned puzzled at the sudden end to their kiss.

"You're soaking wet Ar and if we keep going like this I'm going to end up fucking you right here against the wall"

She smiled that sexy smile at him and he didn't care if she was his best mates little sister he wanted her and she wanted him. They would have to deal with the consequences afterwards.

"So lets go back to your place" she whispered in his ear as she sucked on his earlobe and peppered kisses down his neck.

He didn't need to be told twice and they both headed for the back exit where they could sneak out easily without being seen. It would have been about midnight so there were taxi's everywhere. Gendry hailed one down and opened the door to the back to let her in. He wanted desperately to sit in the back with her but didn't think he could stop himself from fucking her in the backseat of the taxi so decided to sit in the front to be on the safe side. He could see her in the rear view mirror and noticed that the taxi driver couldn't help but look at Arya every couple of minutes as well. Her lips were swollen from their kissing earlier and her face flushed. He knew what the taxi driver would be thinking and It made his blood boil. He felt slightly possessive over her and the idea of her being with another man or having men leering at her all the time brought out a rage in him he hadn't felt before. He leaned over to the forty something year old driver trying to look as menacing as possible in nothing but his underwear.

"How about you focus on the road…mate, she's not some piece of meat for you to gawk at" he said coolly.

He hoped Arya hadn't noticed his aggression towards the driver – he didn't want her to think he was some crazy jealous guy and scare her off. He looked in the rear view mirror again and she was looking out the window at the scenery whirling past. It was still hard to believe that they had just kissed and that they were on the way back to his place to do gods know what.

Arya truly was a beautiful creature and what he loved the most was that she didn't seem to notice the effect she had on men, the effect she had on him. She wasn't fake like the other women he had met and didn't need to cake her face with make-up to look good. She was naturally stunning and her whole demeanour had him feeling and doing things he wouldn't normally do. The more he looked back at her the more he couldn't wait to get back to his apartment and rip everything off her and leave her bare before him.

It felt like they had been in the car for hours before they reached his place. He gave the driver a $100 note and told him to keep the change. He didn't want to waste another second without Arya. They must have been a sight to behold when they entered the foyer of his apartment block wearing nothing but there underwear. Neither of them cared though – all they wanted to do was get up to his apartment already and finish what they started at the party. They got into the lift and it was only then could he truly see her in full light.

Her body was incredible and only made him want her more. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was and that she was here with him. _Thank you Jesus_ he thought. He walked over to her and began to nibble on her earlobe. She let out a loud moan and her breath began to catch. He let his hands roam over her body, ignoring the fact that they were in an elevator with a security camera. They would be putting on a show for the apartment security, but all Gendry could think about was her.

"Ge...Ge...Gendry we can't...not...in the...lift" she panted.

He growled in her ear "but you're so fucking sexy Arya Stark"

She giggled and he pulled back with a giant smirk on his face. The elevator doors opened and he pulled her out in a rush leading her to his apartment. He fumbled with the keys eager to pull her inside and when he finally opened the door he picked her up and pushed her against the back of it, slamming it shut with a frantic thud.

He nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He was sucking on her earlobe then trailed kisses down to her collarbone where she moaned even louder.

"Kiss...me" she commanded.

Gendry happily complied crashing his lips onto hers. She sucked hard on his tongue and he cupped her bottom to keep her from sliding off him. He backed away from the door and they stumbled back falling onto the couch. Arya was looking down at him with swollen lips and flushed cheeks.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing to me Ar?" He panted.

That earned him another giggle. "Probably the same thing you are doing to me" she replied.

She repositioned herself on him letting her thighs spread wider so her sex directly rested above his crotch. She kissed him again but a softer kiss and began making her way down his neck, then to his collarbone and to his chest. His skin was on fire and each kiss pushed him closer to the edge. He closed his eyes, the sensations taking over him.

Arya pushed down onto his chest for leverage and lifted herself off him. Gendry's eyes shot open, a sense of loss overcoming him with the absence of Arya's perfect body no longer pressed against him.

"What are you doing?" he croaked.

"It's getting hot in here wouldn't you agree?" she replied as she began removing the flimsy bit of material that covered her. First she removed her cardigan slowly, teasing him with the additional bit of flesh that was exposed. Next she raised her right leg placing it on the couch so her sex was at Gendry's eye level. She unzipped one of the knee length boots, revealing more flawless skin and did the same with the left. As she was about to start unclasping her bra Gendry rose up, although she had grown taller over the last 5 years he still towered over her.

"No…let me do it" he said. He placed his hands on her shoulders and ran them down her back before resting them where the clasp was. He could see the goosebumps form on her skin with each touch and he bent down to kiss the back of her neck. With steady hands he unclasped her bra, popping each clip open and rolled the straps over her shoulders allowing Arya to peel it over her arms and drop it on the floor. She turned to face him with her face beet red and Gendry couldn't help but stare at her with absolute awe.

"Perfect" he whispered before cupping her breasts with his hands. Arya closed her eyes as Gendry continued to tweak and tease her nipples. Her breathing was catching again and Gendry could feel his balls tighten with the need to bury himself deep inside her. Without warning he dropped his hands to her hips and lifted her up so her bare breasts were flushed against his face.

Arya yelped and opened her eyes to look down at Gendry and was surprised to see his sky blue eyes staring intently back at her. She thought he would have been busy burying his face in her tits but he wasn't. He was looking at her face, boring his eyes into hers.

"You're unlike anyone I've ever met Arya Stark" he panted.

She blushed again a shy smile creeping over her face.

"I'm going to move us into the bedroom, the couch doesn't have enough room for what I want to do to you" he stated.

Arya simply nodded in agreement, her voice too unsteady to respond. Gendry flipped her over so she was hanging over his shoulder and pinched her arse playfully earning another sweep of giggles from her. When he entered his room he gently placed her down on the bed her pert breasts bouncing a little as she fell. Arya pushed herself up to rest her head on his pillows while Gendry fished through his drawers for a condom.

"No, no, no" he pleaded. He normally always had some handy but his stash was empty and he couldn't trust himself to pull out of her in time when he reached his peak.

"What's wrong?" Arya asked.

"I...umm don't have any rubbers" he announced deflated.

"Oh...well we don't really need one...I'm...err...on the pill" she replied.

His eyes widened with excitement again.

"Really? Cool well I mean if you're sure then that's perfect"

He walked up to the bed and positioned himself above her. He tucked a piece of hair that was covering her eyes behind her ears and traced his finger tips over her jaw line and back to her lips. He lowered his head so they were only inches apart then gently placed his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and deep and they were soon biting, sucking and nipping at each other for more. He began peppering kisses down her body until he reached her breasts. Her nipples were still erect from his teasing earlier so he stuck his tongue out and slowly licked her left one while massaging the right with his hand. Her breasts fit perfectly in his palm and were so perky and soft. They both moaned into each other and Gendry soon began sucking on her nipple grazing it with his teeth.

"God Gen that feels so good" she screamed.

This turned him on even more and he moved to her right breast repeating the same actions he did to her left. Arya had been clutching the sheets on the bed for support but soon moved her hands to cradle the back of Gendry's head, running her long nails through his thick black hair. He moved his head further down, his tongue sliding over her torso. This earned another whimper from her so he continued to make his way lower and lower until he reached the front of her sex.

He propped himself up and ran his index finger over the thin material that separated him from Arya's sex. Her eyes were heavy lidded and he could feel her shudder beneath his touch. He raised his finger to the top of her underwear and peeled it down slowly so he could stroke her wet slit. He gasped as he felt only smooth skin and pulled his hand out of her pants.

"I don't like…err…having hair down there" she announced.

Gendry repositioned himself over her and kissed her hard on the mouth again. "You're making me so fucking horny Arya"

As he continued to kiss her he let one of his hands slide back down into her underwear. He stroked her slit and then slowly pushed a finger deep into her sex and curled it. Arya broke their kiss shocked at the feeling of his finger entering her tight hole. He began pumping the finger in and out in a slow rhythm at first but then increased it as he felt Arya's hips move in unison. He slipped in another finger and then another and could feel her tighten around him. She was getting close so he began to rub her nub with his thumb in a circular motion.

"Does that feel good" he panted desperately wanting her approval.

"It..ahh…feels…so…fuck…ing…fantas…tic" she hollered.

Gendry moved away from kissing her so that he was now on his knees. Unable to contain himself any longer he started pulling at her underwear so he could get a full view of her naked cunt. Arya lifted her hips helping him roll the last piece of clothing she had down her legs. She was as eager as he was for him to finish the job he had started and spread her legs willingly for him. Instead of inserting his fingers like he had before, Gendry lifted Arya's hips off the bed and crashed his mouth onto her dripping mound. He thrust his tongue inside her and heard Arya scream. Concerned that he may have been to rough he stopped and looked at her, concern etched on his face.

"Sorry, was I too rough?" he asked.

"No…it's…amazing…don't stop" she responded.

Gendry went back to work. Sucking, biting and thrusting his tongue in and out of her. He loved the way she tasted and wanted her to come into his mouth so he could taste every last bit of her.

"COME FOR ME" he growled.

He could see that her eyes were dilated so she was on the edge again. He teased her nipples again while his face was buried deep within her cunt. He felt her whole body shudder as she came over his face.

_"FUCK" _she yelled then her body went limp. Little aftershocks of pleasure still ran through her body. A thin layer of sweat covered her and glistened in the light making her even more beautiful. His cock was painfully hard but he wanted her to recover before they went for their second round. Sensing his need to release the pressure that threatened to explode in his pants, Arya sat up, her arms still shaky as she composed herself.  
_  
"Now it's my turn to taste you" _she stated so matter a factly catching him off guard and instantly sending a jolt of excitement to his manhood.

_**And so the sexy times continue...this is my first attempt at any kind of Smut related writing so sorry if it dragged on a bit. Please review to let me know if you think it's going well :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note: Thanks again for the reviews and follows. Now back to the story!**_

**Arya  
**  
Gendry had just made Arya come like she had never come before. Although she was still a virgin she wasn't completely inexperienced. She never liked going down on her ex boyfriends but Gendry had ignited something within her and she so desperately wanted to make him feel as good as he did her. She crawled towards him and pulled him back over her. She could see the burning desire in his eyes and feel his manhood hard against her stomach. Without warning and mustering all the strength she had left, Arya flipped him over so she was straddling him. Her hair fell over her shoulders obstructing Gendry's view of her breasts. He motioned to move her hair out of the way but she swatted his hand away like a mother would a child.

"No, not yet…it's my turn to play with you" she chuckled. She couldn't believe some the things that were coming out of her mouth. She felt like someone else had taken control of her body and that she was an outsider observing.

Arya felt powerful peering down at him. She raked her fingers down his defined chest. He had the hottest body she had ever seen and now that it was covered in a sheen of sweat he reminded her of what a Greek God would look like. Her hand made its way down to the top of his boxers, grey eyes never leaving blue. His Adam's apple was bobbing up and down as he tensed in anticipation. She reached one of her hands into his pants and took hold of his throbbing member. He let out a loud moan as she began to work him. His breath became more uneven and his eyes started to close as he leaned his head back down against his pillows. Annoyed by the constraint of his underpants Arya pulled down his boxers, allowing his cock to jump out with freedom. She blushed at the sight of it. Even though this wasn't new to her this was Gendry and well he was huge. She continued to run her hand up and down his shaft increasing the pace and used her thumb to spread the pools of liquid that oozed from his tip. Gendry's moans only urged her more and she felt the heat and want return to her sex. Lost in thought she felt Gendry grab one of her breasts and start kneading it with urgency. She removed her hand from his rock hard cock and pushed his had away from her chest.

"I told you Gendry, no touching, it's my turn. If you do it again you'll have to play with yourself". Although she loved the way his hands cupped her pert breasts perfectly she didn't want to get distracted and lose herself in him. She wanted to be in control and show him that she too could make him feel good.

"Bloody hell Arya are you trying to torture me?" he wailed.

She just smiled and brought her small hand back down to his throbbing manhood. She repeated the same actions she did before and gazed down at him, loving the power she had over him. Her grey eyes bore into his blue as sounds of pleasure escaped his lips. She could tell he wanted to grab her again but he resisted.

"Good Bull" she whispered as she leaned over him, tempting him again with her breasts. She saw his eyes flicker to her heaving chest, then flicker back to her lips.

"Kiss me" he croaked. There was a desperation in his voice that made her want to say no again just to tease him a little longer but she thought against it – she didn't want to be cruel and she also wanted to feel his warm lips against hers again.

She leaned over and placed her lips on his, her hand still stroking his member. The kiss was deep and gentle, and she could tell he wouldn't last much longer at this rate. There was still so much more she wanted to do to him. She wanted to see if she could make him feel as good as he did with her tongue and to see what he tasted like. She pulled away and ignored his protests as she ran the tip of her tongue down his body until she reached his manhood. Gendry's lust filled eyes were trained on hers the whole time, never blinking as he watched her tongue explore his body and work its way further down. She cupped his balls in her hands before taking them into her mouth sucking on them one at a time and hearing a deep satisfying moan from Gendry. She was still watching the facial expressions he made as she took her turn to pleasure him. His eyes were closed now and his head thrown back as he struggled to regain his breath.

"Fucking hell Ar" he screamed as he moved his hands to grab the nape of her back. She grabbed a hold of his shaft and licked her way up and down. She sucked hard on his tip making sure her teeth didn't graze over the sensitive skin. She felt his hand weave into her hair and his hips slowly thrust upward as she tried to fit him in her mouth. She liked the taste of him and loved the feeling of him pulling at her hair and fucking her mouth. Their pace increased becoming more urgent. She knew he would blow soon so she cupped his balls rolling them in her hands to help him along.

"I'm…I'm…gonna…blow…Arya" he warned.

Arya didn't care, she wanted him to come into her mouth so she kept sucking and licking and playing with his balls. He let out a loud scream and spilled his seed in her mouth. It was warm and filled her mouth in a rush she wasn't really expecting, but she swallowed it all the same and gave his dick one last lick before settling down next to him. The thin layer of sweat that covered their bodies had become thicker and she was impossibly wet, aching to feel him in her. She knew it would hurt especially with him being so big but she didn't care and just wanted Gendry to make love to her. He turned to face her, his breath still coming out in short bursts. She brushed a piece of his dark black hair out of his eyes and continued to run her long nails down his jaw line. Gendry grabbed hold of her wrist and gave it a sweet kiss before pulling her closer to him so her chest was flat against his. He scooped her legs in his strong arms and encased his legs with hers so they were tangled against each other. He began caressing her arms leaving a trail of goosebumps on the bits of skin he touched.

"You're very special to me Ar" he stated.

She wasn't expecting him to say anything like that to her _EVER_ and looked up at him and saw nothing but genuine care in his eyes. If anyone had told her that she would one day end up sharing a bed with Gendry Baratheon she would have laughed at them. He was always way out of her league with this perfect abs, perfect eyes, perfect smile and perfect everything. But here he was next to her, their legs tangled together and him telling her how _'special'_ she was to him.

"You're special to me too Gen" she smiled as her eyes continued to explore his.

"I never thought you'd…you know be interested in someone like me" she continued. Gendry just stared at her confused. She couldn't help but laugh at that – he just looked like he was in pain when he tried to think too much.

"What do you mean by someone like you?" he asked.

"You know…someone not as…well…someone who's not like…Sansa or Margery" she answered fumbling with her words.

"Why would I want Sansa or Margery, when I can have someone like you? Arya you're beautiful, amazing and so much more…you know that right?"

She blushed still taken a back by how serious he was when he said it. Yes she knew she looked good but she still didn't think she was anywhere near as beautiful as Sansa or Margery.

"Didn't you notice all the guys checking you out tonight?...I mean there was practically a room full of stiffy's because of you" he laughed.

Arya couldn't help but smile, the heat in her cheeks growing with all the compliments he was throwing her way.

"It's just…well you could have anyone Gen, I don't know why you found me so interesting?"

"Look to be honest Ar the first thing I noticed was how much you've grown up in the last 5 years and how fucking hot your body was. You are sexy, shy, beautiful, funny, smart and REAL" he made a huge emphasis on that word.

"You put your sister and Margery to shame Ar, I saw the way Sansa was throwing daggers your way and practically every other girl who was at the party looked at you with complete envy. I'm the one who doesn't understand why you would pick me" he finished.

Arya couldn't help but laugh. "You've got to be kidding me right?...You're the sexiest man alive!" They lay there staring at one another, taking the moment in and just enjoying the others presence.

A smirk formed on his face and Gendry moved his lips to hers. Their tangled legs unwound and her hands trailed down his chest and abs. He cupped her breasts then moved back down to her sex which she knew would be dripping wet again. He raised himself above her so the tip of his cock was at the entrance of her mound.

"I need to be in you Ar" he breathed. "I've been thinking about this all night – ever since I saw you walk in with Margery."

_Oh God this is really_ happening she thought. _I'm about to have sex with Gendry. Gendry fucking Baratheon! Gendry who is Jon's best friend. Gendry who used to muss up her hair. Gendry who was, is every woman's wet dream of what the perfect man should be_. She took in a deep breath and as a sign of agreement Arya lifted her hips off the bed allowing his tip to enter her slightly. She didn't really know what she was doing and her inexperience must have shown because all of a sudden he pulled away.

There was an unreadable look on his face and she was confused as to what she could have done wrong. "Have you done this before?" he asked.

The words caught in her throat. She was hoping he would just have sex with her so she could get it over and done with and not have the awkward conversation about her still being a virgin. _Was she that obvious in her inexperience?_ All she could do was shake her head. He ran his fingers through his hair frustrated at himself.

"I'm sorry Ar…I should have known, of course you're a virgin you're only 17" he sighed. He looked genuinely apologetic and embarrassment filled her.

"I'm sorry I took advantage of you" he continued. "I should have known better, I'm 21 years old for fucks sake" he berated himself.

Arya finally found her voice "No you didn't take advantage of me. Yes I'm still a virgin and yes I'm only 17 but I'm ready Gen and I want my first time to be with you" she stated so matter a factly.

"You're my best mates little sister, Jon would kill me if he found out you lost your virginity to me" he sighed.

"What does it matter if we have sex now? I'm sure he wouldn't approve of all the other things we just did either but you were fine with that" she answered back her voice slightly raised as the anger started to rage within her.

Gendry had a concentrated look on his face. Like there was a battle going on within him. He was about to say something before Arya got up off the bed and grabbed her underwear off the ground. Before he could grab her she ducked into the ensuite in his room and locked the door. Tears were forming in her eyes.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid…you've thrown yourself at him and he doesn't want you _she thought to herself. She walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection. Her hair was messy, her cheeks were flushed and her lips looked swollen from the hard kissing. She could see hiccies forming on her neck and collarbone that would bruise in the upcoming days. She heard a knock on the door.

"Ar please open up" he pleaded. She didn't answer and proceeded to put her underwear back on. Her bra and cardi were still sprawled out on the living room floor so she had to remain topless, which made her feel even more ridiculous. She washed the tears from her eyes and used her fingers to remove as many of the knots that had formed in her hair as possible. He knocked again, more urgently and demanding this time.

"Arya open the door and talk to me…please" _should she just open it and face him? No how can I face him? This is the worst night of my fucking life. Damn you Margery for having this stupid fucking dress up party!_

"Just leave me along Gendry. I need some fucking space!"

This time the knock turned into a loud thumping, "Ar if you don't open this fucking door I'll break it down" his voice raised and more serious.

_Fuck this_ she thought. She unlocked the door and opened it staring straight at his ripped chest.

"Get out of my way" she fumed not even bothering to look at his face.

"No" he stated back. She looked up at him then. He was smiling down at her like it was all a big joke. Laughing at poor little Arya Stark the virgin. She tried to push her way past him but he grabbed a firm hold of her shoulders and twisted her around so her back was pressed against the ensuite wall.

"Get your fucking hands off me" she wailed as she struggled to free herself from his grasp. She could feel the tears roll down her cheeks but was surprised to feel Gendry's lips try to kiss them away.

"Please don't be mad at me Ar" he pleaded. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but genuine care and devotion staring back at her. He was looking at her the way her father looked at her mother. _Don't be silly Arya mum and dad love each other, he probably just has something in his eyes that's making him look at you like that._

"You have no fucking idea how much I want you but I don't want you to regret it being with me" he whispered whilst still peppering kisses all over her face. She felt his hold on her loosen and she brought her hands up to rest behind his neck. She forgot her anger. He wasn't laughing at her, he did want her and she still desperately wanted to lose her virginity to him tonight.

"Make love to me Gendry" she whispered his eyes darkened with lust at her request.

"Arya we can't. we've only just started whatever this is and I don't want you to rush into anything. You've been drinking and having sex for the first time is a big deal, I couldn't bare it if you thought your first time was a mistake."

"Can you please stop telling me I'm not ready Gen. It's my body and my virginity is mine to give and well I want to give it to you. Plus all this bullshit about me drinking…what does that have anything to do with it? We may not have had sex 'technically' but what you've done to me with your fingers and your tongue is hardly innocent" she argued. She saw a blush creep up on his face at the mention of their earlier activities and she knew she had him stumped.

"I may still be a virgin but I've had boyfriends Gen and none of them have made me feel the way you do. I never wanted to be with any of them in that way because it didn't feel right. But Gen this feels so right" she motioned between the two of them.

"You and me fits and if you don't feel the same that's fine, but don't you dare tell me you know better than I do as to when I'm ready to have sex."

His breathing deepened and it seemed her little speech was all the encouragement he needed. He picked her up and walked her over to the bed. He practically ripped the underwear off her in his haste to have her fully nude.

"Woah settle you stupid bull, those were expensive" she giggled.

"I'll buy you a new pair" he said cheekily. He kissed her again and she allowed him to take the lead. He started rubbing her nub again before inserting one, then, two, then, three fingers into her sex. The fire returned to the pit of her stomach and all she wanted was to have Gendry's cock buried deep in her.

"Pleease…Gendry" she begged. He brought the tip of his shaft to the entrance of her tight slit and slowly entered her. Arya gasped at the feeling and urged him on with her hips. With a final thrust he ripped her maidenhood earning a painful scream from her.

"Do you want me to stop" he asked concerned his eyes never leaving her face.

"No...just go slow" she replied trying to accommodate the large intrusion in her body.

He pulled out and thrust into her again. The pain slowly easing with each movement. She began to follow his rhythm moving faster. Their sweat ridden bodies smacked against each other and soon all Arya felt was pleasure. She moaned his name over and over again spurring him on. He raised one of her hands over her head and wound his fingers into hers. He placed the other in between them so she could feel him slide in and out of her. She could feel she was getting close again and it was becoming impossibly difficult to keep her eyes open. The fullness she felt with him in her, the sounds of their breathing, the feel of his slick body against hers and his hand possessively claiming hers were all getting too much.

"Look at me" Gendry demanded. His blue eyes dark with lust never left her grey. Just looking at him intensified the experience, knowing that he wanted her so much overwhelmed her. It still didn't feel real that someone like him would ever want to be with someone like her. She could feel tears start to roll down her face, unable to stop them as the feeling of pure bliss washed over her. _Why the fuck am I crying?_ Gendry never took his eyes off her and kissed each tear away before taking her lips in his and tangling his tongue with hers. The kiss was hard and desperate and Arya battled for dominance, sucking on his tongue as the need inside her burned with an unbearable heat. Everything was becoming too much for her, the feeling of his ripped body rubbing against hers, the taste of his tongue on hers, the way he was pounding into her and the slick sweat that covered their bodies. She felt herself come apart and with a loud scream of his name she shuddered beneath him, her entire body going limp and feeling completely satisfied. After a few more thrusts Gendry finally spilled his seed in her crying out her name in turn. He brought his forehead down to rest on hers placing a chaste kiss on her nose then on the corner of her mouth. He slowly rolled off her, his cum seeping down her thighs and a smile smacked on his face. Arya looked down to see a mixture of blood and his juices on her inner thighs, proof of their love making and cringed at the small sting she felt when he first entered her.

"Come here" he said, pulling her small frame into his and resting her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and revelled at the fact that it was her that had it racing at what sounded like 100 beats per second. He was so warm and as she felt a chill nip at her skin he pulled her in closer.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

Arya craned her neck upwards to look into the deep blue pools that stared back at her. "Never better" she replied before snuggling back into his chest. Her lids were heavy and all she wanted to do was fall asleep to the sound of Gendry's beating heart.

"We should take a shower" he interrupted " you can go first if you want and I'll grab some new sheets." Arya nodded and propped herself up before giving him another chaste kiss and headed in the direction of the ensuite. She turned on the shower and walked in – it was huge and she was sure you could fit at least 6 people in it comfortably. She washed away the blood and watched it swirl down the drain before running some shampoo and conditioner through her hair. She loved the feeling of running water through her hair and soon felt a pair of muscular arms encase her. Gendry kissed the back of her neck before giving her nipples another cheeky pinch.

"Couldn't help myself" he said smugly. "It's like they are calling out to me to touch them" he continued. Arya turned to face him and couldn't help but feel the heat swell up insider her again. _How is he doing this to me?_

"You should probably get out before I try fucking you in the shower" he mused. Knowing that there was some truth behind his joke she stood on her tip-toes and gave him another quick kiss before leaving the shower and drying herself. Although the idea of fucking the shower thrilled her she was way too sore and desperately needed to sleep. _We will have to that next time_ she thought.

She walked over to the bed which had freshly laid sheets and slunk down resting her head on the pillows. She pulled the sheets over her and closed her eyes feeling completely content with how everything had turned out. She had just had sex and not just that it was amazing and was with the sexiest man alive! She could smell his scent on the pillows – _since when did he have a scent?_ She was falling hard for Gendry Baratheon and she only hoped Jon was right about him not being like the others. She let out a loud yawn before closing her eyes and letting sleep take hold.

_**Please take the time to review. Each review really helps keep me motivated to write this. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update this next - I'm hoping next week but with Xmas holidays it might be a little longer.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's note: Sorry for the delay in updating guys! Now on with the story...**_

**Gendry**

Arya was already fast asleep when he got out of the shower. She was so beautiful it hurt. He slipped into the bed and cuddled up behind her. They were both still naked and he was tempted to take her again. _What is she doing to me? _He thought. He placed a sweet kiss on her cheek before saying goodnight and turning off the lights. The feeling of Arya against his body instantly left him feeling whole and he fell asleep to the sound of her breathing.

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP

"What the fuck" he moaned as he reached up to turn off his alarm. It was only 6 in the morning so they hadn't been sleeping for long. _Why the fuck did you set your alarm for 6 you idiot?_ He hoped Arya hadn't heard it but she had and she began to stir next to him. He still couldn't believe that she was in his bed next to him and that they had sex. _What did he do to get so lucky? _She sat up and started rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her hair was dishevelled and the sheets had slipped off her so her pert breasts were exposed. His cock sprung up at the sight and his eyes widened in excitement. He took advantage of her sleepy state and bent down taking her right nipple into his mouth. Arya shrieked and fell back, allowing Gendry to hover above her.

"Good morning sexy" he breathed in between licking and sucking at the pink berries before him.

"Good morning" she sighed. Her hands weaved into his hair and pushed him harder to her breasts as she moaned. He pressed his hardness onto her leg and felt one of her small hands leave his hair to reach down and stroke his member. He in turn let his free hand roam down to her naked cunt. It was wet and they both moaned simultaneously as he glided a finger over her slit. He inserted his index finger but heard Arya hiss in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"It's still a little sore there sorry" she replied with a blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry I wasn't even thinking – you just make me so fucking horny Arya Stark, it's as if I've never had sex before or something.'

She just laughed. "I might not be able to have sex but I want to at least make you come" she voiced wickedly. She flipped him over so she now straddled him. She began kissing his jaw line and kissed down his chest until she reached his hardness. Without hesitation she took him whole in her mouth causing a loud moan to escape from Gendry's lips. It didn't take long for him to come and he looked up at her in awe as she wiped her mouth. It was hard to believe that she had been a virgin up until last night. Sex agreed with her, she was a bloody natural. Her earlier statement about having other boyfriends suddenly filled his mind and he couldn't help but feel a little jealous at that. He didn't want to think of her doing any of the things they did last night with anyone else but him. He grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged her face to meet his for a deep kiss.

"You're quiet tasty" she whispered as she let his tongue explore her mouth.

"I want to fuck you so bad right now" he countered.

"Maybe in a couple of days. Let my poor vagina have a break she's been through a lot in the last 24 hours and needs some time to recover" she jested.

"Well I wouldn't want your vagina to take a disliking to me so if she needs rest then I'm happy to wait. Just let her know that looking at her owner give me a giant stiffy so I can't help it if my penius misses her terribly."

Arya threw her head back in laughter. "Wow this is getting weird – it appears I've become the third wheel in this relationship."

"Don't get me wrong Ar, your vagina is amazing but it's you I want." She just looked at him biting her lip – _fuck her eyes are beautiful_.

The moment was interrupted as he heard his stomach grumble. "Are you hungry?" he asked. "I make a pretty mean breakfast if you don't mind bacon and eggs?"

"Sure, who could say no to a hot guy cooking them bacon and eggs for breakfast? Will you be cooking naked? Because that would definitely add to the experience" she teased.

Gendry couldn't help but smile at the comment. She was entrancing him and every second he spent with her had him falling harder and harder for her. "If m'lady wishes then it can be arranged" he replied.

She bit her lip and nodded. This was going to be interesting. Hopefully the bacon fat didn't spit out of the pan too much and scold him in his privates. That would definitely change his happy mood. "So are you going to be eating naked then? It hardly seems fair to have you ogling me" he continued.

"No I'm going to put on one of your shirts, my poor nipples have a habit of being attacked by your hands and mouth when they aren't sheltered" she flirted back.

Gendry couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face at her comment. "Fine, I suppose it's for the best. You'll probably end up distracting me from my duties anyways" he sulked. He watched her get out of the bed and walk over to his drawers and pull out a t-shirt. She slipped it over her head and he chuckled to himself as he saw the hem of it fall down to her knees. The thing was way too big for her small frame and looked more like a dress than a shirt.

"You look good wearing my clothes" he commented as he came up behind her giving her a tight squeeze.

"I'd like to say the same about you but I have a feeling you'd break everything of mine if you tried it on" she giggled.

They made their way to the kitchen where he started pulling out pans, plates and cooking utensils. He didn't realise how hungry he was for food until he smelt the bacon sizzling away. The amazing sex they had last night certainly worked up an appetite in them both. They ate silently just looking at each other intently. Arya helped him clean up as they talked about her time away and reminisced about things they did when they were younger. It all felt so natural and Gendry knew he must have looked like some love struck fool to her. It left Gendry thinking that life before her was nothing special and that now she was in it he didn't want to let her go. As she was drying off her hands on one of the tea towels he stalked towards her lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. She was biting her lip as he placed her bare bottom on the cold surface of the marble bench-top. He leant down to kiss her, sliding his tongue into her open mouth. She tasted sweet like the orange juice from their breakfast.

"Arya" he said after he pulled his face away from hers.

"Yes Gendry" she replied. The way she was looking at him made him feel like a little boy asking a girl out for the first time. She was turning him into a complete mess.

"I'd like to make this official" he said shyly.

He saw a sparkle light up in her grey eyes and a smile take shape on her pretty face. "Would you now? And what does being official mean exactly? She asked innocently.

"C'mon Ar you know exactly what it means!

"No Gendry I really don't…I think you'll need to explain it to me" she countered.

"Are you going to make me beg Arya Stark?" he huffed cocking his eyebrow.

"It depends Gendry Baratheon, am I worth begging for?"

He couldn't help but laugh at her. He pushed away from her and dropped to his knees clasping his hands together. "Arya Stark will you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?"

She threw her head back with laughter and her arms wrapped themselves around her mid-section at the sight of a begging Gendry. He put on his best pout but that obviously made the scene more amusing because tears started to escape from her eyes. "Get up here you stupid bull" she teased "Of course I'll go out with you, and no need to be so formal about it either. Honestly the honour of becoming your girlfriend…really what is it the 1800's? who says shit like that anymore?"

_Holy shit she just said yes! _Gendry got up off his knees and picked her up from the bench in a tight embrace. "Look Stark it sounded better in my head and you have a way of making me say the dumbest things. I'm normally quiet smooth with the ladies but you somehow have the ability to turn me into a blubbering idiot."

He saw her blush at his words. "How about what you do to me? You make me giggle like a fool and I don't think I've ever blushed so much in my life. I'm fucking Arya Stark for god's sake and I'm not meant to be a girly girl like my sister– but here I am blushing because you've complimented me" she finished.

The familiar feeling of butterflies crept back into the pit of his abdomen as he heard her pour her feelings out_. Fuck she feels just as intense about me as I do her. _"Well this is only the beginning babe – so I guess you are going to have to get used to giggling and blushing because I'm never going to stop telling you how happy you make me feel" he said as he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"So how are we going to tell Jon and my dad?" she asked biting her lip.

"Ahh yes Jon, hmm that's certainly going to be an interesting conversation. Oh hey mate just so you know I hooked up with your little sister and now we're dating."

"He'll get over it. It's my dad you'll have to worry about. You might be Robert's son but my dad is pretty over protective of me and still sees me as a child. I don't think he'd appreciate me going out with an older guy."

"Don't worry…we'll figure it out" he said tenderly as he looked into her eyes and brushed away a loose strand of hair.

"Like I said before, you're really important to me Ar so I'll do whatever it takes to be with you."

She smiled back at him, her grey eyes beaming into his own. Although he had his fair share of ex-girlfriends he knew what he felt for Arya was unlike anything he had felt for anyone before. She would be his undoing and he would have been prepared to marry her on the spot if she asked.

"Plus your mum and dad have a 5 year age gap between them so it would be pretty hypocritical of them to use our age against us don't you think?"

"Yea I know but dad's don't think like that, especially mine!"

They had crossed over that invisible line from friends to lovers and he was looking forward to the new memories they would make together, but first they would have to win over the approval of their families. He knew his family would be fine with it. His dad would probably pat him on the back and congratulate him and he really didn't care about his step-mum's opinion. It was her family he was concerned about. He got along well with most of the Starks apart from Arya's mum, purely for the fact he was best friends with Jon. Sansa was also another one to worry about. Before she had started dating his step brother Joffrey she had tried to hook up with him at a few parties. He had pulled the 'your my friends little sister card' on her so she would stop pursuing him. The truth was he just wasn't interested in her. Sure she was attractive but she was as fake as the rest of them and only really wanted to be with him because of his Baratheon heritage. _Maybe I should tell Arya about that_ he thought, but then pushed it aside. He didn't want to bring something up that happened so long ago that probably didn't matter now. It would just make things awkward and Arya and Sansa were already on thin ice so he didn't want to give her another reason to be intimidated by her older sister. He was nervous as hell but he couldn't wait to let everyone know that he was with Arya Stark.

_**As always each review helps steer me in the right direction. Was this chapter too fluffy? Also I'll be updating this weekly now instead of the usual daily update. Damn real world getting in the way!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Thanks again to everyone who followed, reviewed and favourited this story it means a lot! **

**Arya**

"So do you think you could give me a lift back to Margery's?" she asked.

"Yea sure, when do you want to leave?" Gendry replied.

"As soon as I get all my things so maybe 15 minutes. Don't worry Marge won't be there, she assured me that she would end up in the bed of some drunkard from her party," she chuckled.

"She normally doesn't get back to her place till after lunch anyways so that gives me plenty of time to get my appearance in order before we see our families," she continued.

"But how will you get in? You didn't really have anywhere to put your gloves from last night let alone keys?" he asked.

"I know where she hides her spare key so nothing to worry about. But you might want to start getting yourself presentable. If you are going to win over my dad I don't think rocking up to my house naked is going to impress him."

"No but it could make your mum like me more" he teased. "You know what they say, a happy wife means a happy life".

The comment just made her laugh. As hot as Gendry was her mother wouldn't put up with such a thing. She was all about family and honour and was one of the biggest prude's Arya knew. She definitely would not have approved of her outfit from last night.

"I think my mum would have your balls cut off if you walked into our estate in nothing but your birthday suit and I rather like your balls so please put something on" she whispered into his ear.

She felt his cock twitch at her statement which filled her with a sense of pride. "Fuck Ar you can't say things like that to a guy when sex isn't on the table" he groaned.

"Well I just did so maybe take a cold shower before we head to Marge's" she mused.

It was a beautiful sunny day and it seemed like fate was aligning itself to her cause to be with Gendry. There was hardly anyone driving on the roads and it only took them 10 minutes to get to Margery's house. They both walked up to the front door of her six bedroom beach-house where Arya proceeded to lift up one of the empty sea shells that sat on the ledge of the balcony. She shook the shell and was rewarded with a silver key. They made their way into the house where Gendry sat waiting in the living room as Arya got dressed and tidied herself up before they made their way back to her house.

"I'll only be 10-15 minutes ok," she said. She hurried into the spare bedroom she was meant to sleep in last night and pulled out a fresh pair of undies and bra. These weren't anywhere near as sexy as last night's get up but she was sure Gendry would appreciate them all the same. She threw on a white fitted singlet which accentuated her pert breasts perfectly and a pair of skinny jeans that highlighted the curves of her arse. She brushed the knots out of her hair leaving it down and quickly brushed her teeth and cleaned her face. She knew she should make more of an effort considering they were about to announce their relationship to their families but at that point she really couldn't be bothered. She never really liked wearing make-up and Gendry made it clear that that was one of the things he liked about her so much.

She packed her bags and headed back to the living room where Gendry was waiting. "Sorry I took a little longer than expected. My hair was knotty as hell" she finished.

Gendry just stared at her with that look on his face again. The one he made when he first kissed her at the party. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the waist pulling her body into his causing her to drop her bags.

"You look incredible" he voiced hungrily. "Only you could make a white singlet and jeans look like something out of a wet dream" he finished.

Arya felt her knees go weak and that familiar heat return to her sex. _Get yourself together Stark, you don't have time for this_. "I…ahhh…we don't…ahh…have…time" she stammered.

She closed her eyes as he started planting kisses in the crook of her neck. With a sudden rush he picked her up and walked her over to the dining room table so she was eye level with him. His mouth slanted over hers as his tongue made his way into her mouth. She moaned and felt herself raise her hips slightly to rub against his crotch. She could feel his hardness pressing against his jeans as they both moaned into each other with the sudden contact. One of his hands left her hips to trail up under her singlet and cup her left breast. He began rubbing it needlessly before Arya pressed her hands on his chest and broke of their kiss.

They both stared at each other panting heavily. In one quick motion Arya removed her singlet and unclipped her bra. As soon as her breasts were exposed Gendry attacked them, licking and sucking as if it was the first time he had seen them. Arya couldn't control the sounds that were escaping her and had a desperate need to feel his naked skin against hers. She reached the hem of his shirt and tugged it upwards to pull it over his head. Gendry refocused his attention on Arya's mouth and they were kissing each other with a feverous passion. She scraped her nails against his torso and proceeded to unbutton and unzip his jeans.

"I want to fuck you so bad right now Arya it's killing me" he panted.

"I know Gen I want you to fuck me too" she replied.

"But aren't you still sore?" he questioned.

"I don't give a fuck Gen, I'm just so fucking wet and you know what they say – no pain no gain right?"

Gendry frantically pushed down his jeans, his boxers following suit. She began unbuckling her jeans and felt Gendry's hands help slide the material off her legs, dragging her now soaked panties with it. She watched as Gendry's eyes darkened with lust at the sight of her nude body sprawled before him. Without hesitation he roughly spread her legs apart and inserted one finger into her already sopping wet slit. The pain from earlier this morning was already forgotten all she felt was pleasure as he pumped it in and out of her. She arched her back towards him slamming her breasts against his chest.

"Open your eyes Ar" he commanded. She complied and found his own focused on hers as he inserted a second finger.

"Fuck" she moaned as she threw her head back in pleasure.

"No look at me" he ordered again. The sensations running through her body were making it harder and harder for her to focus on anything else but the pleasure his fingers were giving her. She raised her head in an effort to follow his command and looked back into his eyes that were filled with as much need as hers.

"Keep looking at me" he said as he inserted the third finger. She resisted the urge to throw her head back again and kept her eyes focused on his. She could feel herself getting close as her breath began to catch.

"Gen..I'm..I'm" was all that managed to escape her lips.

"I know…let it come" he growled. She clenched around his fingers and felt a flood of relief wash over her as she reached her climax. She collapsed into his chest that was now covered in sweat. He pushed her back slightly and caught her lips with his in another deep kiss. He removed his fingers from her sex and began sucking on each savouring the taste of her on him. He pushed his forehead to hers as he pushed her legs further apart so he could position himself between them. He slowly entered her and Arya could tell he was worried about hurting her again. She raised herself off the table slightly in one swift movement so his cock was completely engulfed by her.

"Fucking hell" he hollered. There wasn't any pain when he entered her and Arya was overcome with a feeling of fullness. She rocked her hips against his encouraging him to move faster. His movements became bolder as he ordered her to lie on her back flat against the table so he could slam into her harder. She was getting close again and each thrust brought her close to the edge again. She reached up to grab one of his hands and placed it on her breast. He teased her nipple and kneaded it roughly as he got closer to reaching his peak. He repeated her name over and over again like a prayer and she screamed his in turn. They both climaxed together, their breathing haggered and their bodies ridden with sweat.

Arya propped herself up and Gendry brought her in closer so she rested against his broad chest. "How are you doing this to me Arya Stark?" he whispered.

She was too tired to respond and simply gave him a peck on his cheek. They sat there for a few moments just tangled in each other's arms before Arya regained her strength. "We should probably take a shower and get going. I don't want Marge to be the first person to find out about us" she stated.

Gendry simply nodded and they started picking up their discarded clothing off the ground. Gendry followed Arya into the spare bedroom where they could shower. "Should we go in together?" she asked shyly.

"It might be quicker if we do" he replied. "You wash my back and I'll wash yours" he smirked. They entered the shower together and began washing each other. The hot water trickled down their bare bodies and before they knew it they were kissing each other again. They were pressed so close together that water wasn't able make its way between them.

Arya pushed Gendry back up against the glass wall of the shower. "We have to get ready Gen" she panted. "There will be plenty of time for shower sex and I'd rather have it in your shower than here. I already feel bad about desecrating Marge's dining table" she elaborated. "I mean people eat off that for fucks sake!"

"Oh c'mon lots of people have table sex and we've cleaned it so it's not like our bodily fluids are soaked through!"

"Yes I know but it's the principle of the matter ok. I'm sure lots of people have sex on tables but they are probably their tables not a friends!"

"Ok, ok no more but you make it so hard for me Ar. I think you should wash yourself because I won't be able to control myself."

It felt like the most difficult five minutes of her life taking a shower with Gendry and not throwing her arms around him. The amount of sexual tension in the air was thick enough to cut a knife with. After they dressed themselves again they headed out to Gendry's car.

"So your family first or mine?" he asked grinning at her. She knew his family would probably take the news better than hers but she really wanted her family to know first. Was that selfish of her?

"Mine, if that's ok?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that" he laughed nervously.

"Why?" she questioned.

"Because mine are easy to deal with and I'm at an age where they don't really care who I go out with. You on the other hand aren't legally an adult yet so I'm sure they will have a few more concerns to throw at us" he replied.

Arya just nodded her head in understanding. "Look Gen if you want to hold off on telling anyone till I'm 18 I can wait" she blurted.

Gendry just took her hand in his and gave it a sweet kiss. "No Ar, I don't want us to sneak around to see each other. I want people to know we're together and that you're mine and I'm yours. Like I said you're special to me and I want people to know just how special."

She couldn't help the blush that crept onto her face. "Damn you Gendry, there you go making me blush again you bastard."

"So to Winterfell Estate it is" he chuckled.

"Yep Winterfell it is, hopefully you escape with all your limbs intact" she jested.

"I'm happy to lose a limb if it means I can be with you" he responded.

"Seriously Gendry you need to stop with all this sappy stuff. If I didn't know any better I'd say you had a vagina hiding beneath that giant cock of yours," she huffed.

"What you think I have a giant cock?" he retorted. "I mean I knew it was a decent size but I've never had anyone call it giant before" he teased.

She punched him in the shoulder annoyed at his teasing tone "Just shut-up and drive Baratheon" she snapped.

"Anything for m'lady"

"Don't test me Gendry"

"Ok fine sorry, m'lady Arya Stark" that earned him another punch.

_**Please review! Your feedback helps motivate me to keep going.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**[A/N]: Thanks again to everyone who has taken the time to review, follow or favourite this story. Thanks to the numerous guests who have left feedback since I'm unable to reply to you directly, it really helps keep me going with this.**_

**Gendry**

They were approaching the gates of Winterfell. It was a huge estate, one of the only in all of Kings Landing to rival that of his father's. The Baratheons and Starks were both made from old money. Their great, great grandfather's were lucky enough to get involved in the oil business and it was his and Arya's father who started investing in renewable energy, turning Baratheon Industries and Stark Corporations into the powerhouse businesses they were today.

The security guard manning the gate instantly recognised Gendry's silver DB9 Aston Martin. Gendry once let the man take it for a drive at the end of his shift. He could still remember the look on the man's face when he made the offer to him. It was one of pure shock that was followed by a look of content as they arrived back at the estate. Gendry swore the man was on the verge of crying. It was those moments that made him really appreciate what he had.

"Good morning Mr Baratheon and Miss…Oh Miss Stark" he greeted.

"Morning Alfred, and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Gendry! Mr Baratheon is my dad and makes me feel like an old man" he laughed.

"Oh yes forgive me Mr…ahh…Gendry. Just something I do out of habit I'm afraid" he replied.

"Nothing to worry about. Do you think you could buzz us in?"

"Yes of course, I was wondering when you'd get in"

"What do you mean you were wondering when I'd get in?" He asked confused.

"Oh it's just that your whole family arrived earlier this morning Mr…Gendry so I thought there must have been some sort of Stark and Baratheon function going on"

Gendry looked at Arya who just shrugged in return. _Was there some event on he forgot about?_ He heard the creaking of the steel gates as Alfred buzzed it open for them and gave the man a quick wave in thanks as he slowly drove up the long drive way into the estate.

"Do you have any idea why my family would be here today?" he asked Arya.

"I have no idea Gen, I've been racking my brain trying to think of all the things mum has told me to attend but I can't think of anything. She normally hounds me about not forgetting to look my best and buy a new dress if something's on and I don't have a missed call from her so it must be a last minute thing. Plus Jon would have said something to me yesterday about it – you know he hates these things as much as I do and wouldn't pass up an opportunity to bitch about it with me" she responded.

"Well I guess there is a positive to this" he stated.

"And what would that be" she said cocking her eyebrow.

"Well we can at least tell them all at once. You know that whole hit two birds with one stone thing" he joked as he squeezed her hand in his.

When they finally pulled up to the front of her house they both sat in silence taking a moment with each other before facing their families. Arya was the first to speak.

"Maybe we should wait…you know until I'm 18?" she voiced.

Gendry shook in head in response "no Arya, I don't want to sneak around".

"But sneaking around could be fun" she teased as she ran her fingers up and down his thigh. Gendry quickly grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips giving it a chaste kiss.

"Are you embarrassed by me Ar?" he asked looking at her with a worried expression.

"Of course not…I'm just worried that's all" her confident façade fading. "I don't want our families not to be happy for us, Jon's your best friend and even though I should love my brothers all the same I don't…Jon has always been my favourite. What if he hates us? What if he tries to kill you? What if you end up killing him when he tries to kill you?" she was panicking now.

"Arya look at me…just breathe ok….in and out…that's it…just relax babe" he said tenderly as he held her hands in his. He had never seen her like that before and it un-nerved him. Arya slowly slowed her breathing and snapped out of her panicked state.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me" she mumbled.

"It's alright you just scared the shit out of me! I know it's going to be hard Ar but like I said I don't want to sneak around behind everyone's backs. I'm willing to fight for us if you are."

She lightly punched him the arm "Of course I am you stupid bull…it's not going to be easy that's all" she sighed.

"Since when did Arya Stark start taking the easy way out of things? Aren't you supposed to be some prodigy with all your House of Black and White training" he mused.

That earned him another punch, but one to the ribs this time. "Fine" she grumbled. "Let's go get this over with then."

They stood staring at the front door hand in hand before Arya finally worked up the courage to open it and let themselves in. They could hear the voices of their families and the clinking of glasses streaming through from the main living room.

"Are you ready?" he asked glancing over at his petite girlfriend.

"As ready as I can be" she smiled softly back at him.

They headed towards the room omitting the sound. Different scenarios of what would befall them played over and over in his mind. Scenario one, which was the best of all of them involved Ned and Jon patting him on the back and shaking his hand profusely welcoming him into the family.

"We'll finally be brothers for real" Jon would say. Everyone was happy, especially Arya who would be smiling that brilliant smile of hers that left him feeling breathless.

Scenario two had all the Stark brothers smashing whatever glass objects they had in hand and running at him in full force for so much as looking at Arya let alone dating her. There was a rage in their eyes that reminded him of the movie 28 Days Later. In his mind the Stark boys were the zombies and he was the piece of human flesh they were so hungry to rip apart.

Scenario three was the worst of them and involved Catelyn ordering a bunch of faceless men to place Arya in hand cuffs and cart her off to some nunnery to live out the rest of the days in the service of God. He too would be wheeled off somewhere and his manhood torn right off so he wouldn't succumb to the desires of men. The two would be separated forever and although it was a little over-dramatic he couldn't help but think these things could actually happen. The Starks were made of money and money could buy you anything these days.

He snapped out of his day dream as he felt Arya's grip on his hand tighten. They entered the room, their hands still tangled in one another to see Baratheons and Starks alike deep in conversation, no-one paying them any mind. In an attempt to make their presence known, Gendry began clearing his throat only to feel Arya's hand ripped out of his as her husky cross wolf, Nymeria, bounded into the room tackling her petite owner.

"I missed you too girl" Arya chuckled as she feebly tried to stop the animal from attacking her with it's licks.

"Here" he said offering Arya his hand and pulling her off the floor with ease. She had splotches of dog slobber on her face and her somewhat neat hair was slightly dishevelled.

"Thanks" she replied a small smile creeping on her face.

He lifted the hem of his t-shirt and used it to wipe off some of the saliva still stuck to her face, then proceeded to tuck a loose piece of her hair behind her ear. He let his hand rest on her cheek, his thumb drawing small circles on her cheekbone. Her eyes fluttered closed as she rested her hand where his was and slowly drew his hand down from her face to her lips giving it a quick kiss and smiling whole heartedly back at him. They were both so engrossed by the moment that they were completely oblivious to the audience staring blankly at them.

"Gendry? Arya?" Jon managed to croak out, breaking the uncomfortable silence that now seemed to fill the room. There was a confused look on his face as he began rubbing his forehead.

"Ah…hey mate…umm and everyone" Gendry stated meekly. All Arya could do was give a small wave hello her face flushed with embarrassment.

He could see Jon's jaw clench as if he was desperately trying to stop himself from saying something he might regret. Gendry quickly glanced over to Ned to gauge his reaction, but the man had his famous poker face on. Robb, the oldest of the Stark siblings also looked un-amused by what he just witnessed and both Sansa and Catelyn remained expressionless. _They must have had a botox treatment this morning_.

He had anticipated this but the expressions plastered on his step-mother Cersei's face and that of his father shocked him the most. They both looked as if they had seen a ghost and their eyes were glued on Arya.

"Lyanna?" his father called out as he pushed through his family towards Arya. She looked up at Gendry confused, then back to his father as he inched closer to her. He was standing right in front of her now, his eyes glistening as he fought back what looked like tears trying to free themselves. His lip quivered as he raised his trembling hand to touch her face. _What the hell is he doing? _Before he knew what he was doing Gendry jerked his father's hand away from Arya's face.

"Dad this is Arya not Lyanna" he voiced sternly. Blue eyes locked on blue, both Baratheon men sizing the other up as if preparing for a fight. If his father had been in better shape then he may have been concerned, but since marrying Cersei he lost all interest in keeping fit and instead opted to drink and get recklessly drunk every night. Gendry knew his dad was well into his cups because he could smell the alcohol oozing from his pours and breath.

Robert turned around as he felt Ned's stern hand rest on his shoulder. "Come Robert I think it's best you get some fresh air" he said as he ushered his old friend to the outdoor entertaining area. "I'll speak to you later Gendry…once your father has settled" Gendry simply nodded in reply.

"Arya can you please join me in the kitchen?" Catelyn announced in a voice that made it sound more like a statement as opposed to a question.

"Umm..but"

"No but's Arya in the kitchen now" Catelyn all but hissed.

"Sure" she sighed in response before she gave Gendry's hand a quick reassuring squeeze. He watched as she followed her mother and sister out of the room. The visions of Arya in cuffs and his manhood being ripped from his body flashed back into his mind as he was acutely aware of being left in a room filled mostly with Arya's brothers.

"Gen we need to talk" Jon all but huffed out. He could see the anger in his eyes. It may not have been as bad as he originally imagined but he knew he wouldn't be leaving that conversation without at least a split lip or black eye.

"I'm coming too" Robb piped up his sapphire eyes boring rays of hate in Gendry's direction.

"No, just me and Gendry" Jon said coldly. Understanding Jon's need to talk to Gendry alone, Robb stood down and let the pair walk out to the front garden.

"Are Gendry and Arya in trouble?" he heard Rickon ask Robb. Gendry couldn't help but smile at that. At least one of the Stark brother's didn't hate him so there were only two to win over now. Robb bent down and whispered something in the youngest Stark's ear and saw him burrow his eyebrows in confusion.

"That doesn't make sense" he all but shouted "If Sansa is going to get married to Joffrey why can't Arya go out with Gendry?"

_What the fuck! Did he just say Sansa is marrying Joff?_

**_Review, review, review! All your feedback helps keep me motivated to continue with this!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**[A/N]: Thanks again to all the new follows, favourites and especially reviews. You guys are all awesome and I appreciate all the feedback.**_

**Arya**

She couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed at Nymeria for being the instigator of the series of unfortunate events that followed after she tackled her. _How could we be so STUPID?_ It was all so innocent, Gendry was just wiping her face but then he had to look at her that way and rub her face like that and all she wanted to do was tear off his shirt and lick every inch of his perfect body. _Why did I kiss his hand?_ If she had just kept her shit together they could have announced their relationship to their families properly. Her head hurt just thinking about how it all must have looked to them. At least they had some restraint; things could have gotten out of hand very quickly if she had decided to go with her original impulse and rip off his shirt!

And what was with Gendry's dad calling her Lyanna? Talk about making an already uncomfortable situation worse. She could see the daggers Cersei had pointed in her direction at the mention of her late aunt's name. Lyanna was supposedly the only woman Robert truly loved, but then she broke his heart by running off with some Prince from Dorne. Her father had continued to look for her only to find that both Lyanna and her Prince had died in a horrible car accident. Her dad never talked about it much but told her that when Robert found out something in him snapped and he was never the same after that. Unfortunately for Cersei it meant always being compared to a dead woman and living in the shadow of a ghost. She felt a little sorry for the evil step-mum; it would be hard to live with the fact that your husband will never truly love you. But she still didn't know why he called her Lyanna. She had seen pictures of her aunt when she and Jon had found an old photo album tucked away in their parents closet. Both she and Jon agreed that she was one of the most beautiful women they had ever seen. As she passed a hallway mirror on her way to the kitchen, Arya quickly glanced at her reflection. No she was definitely no Lyanna, and no matter how many times Gendry told her how beautiful or gorgeous or sexy she was she still couldn't accept it.

They had entered the kitchen and her mother asked the catering staff to clear the room so they could speak in private. She wasn't sure why Sansa had been allowed to intrude in on their conversation. As soon as it was just the three of them in the room the blank expressions on her mother and sister's face melted away to reveal anger mixed in with disgust.

"He's only using you, you know" Sansa sneered, her face now full of contempt.

"Sansa stop it!" Catelyn ordered.

"What the hell would you know?" Arya retorted. Both sisters were starting each other down. Sansa may have been slightly taller but if push came to shove it would be Sansa leaving the room with a bloodied lip. Arya gritted her teeth as she resisted the urge to smack that smug look on her older sister's pretty face. _Bet you wouldn't look so pretty or so fucking righteous with a broken nose_.

"Arya that's enough from you" her mother interrupted.

"Me!" she shrieked in retaliation. "Did you not just hear what she said to me?"

"Sansa is only worried about you, we all are my little Arya" she replied her cool blue eyes softening.

"What so you think he's using me too? What am I not good enough for someone like Gendry, is that what you're trying to say?" she was pissed off now.

"No my sweet, I'm not saying that at all. Any man would be lucky to have you but Gendry is…well he is much older that you and he is the spitting of his father, I can't help but wonder what other qualities he and Robert share...I just don't want to see you get hurt."

He's nothing like Robert mum and…he cares about me. I know he's older than me but you and dad have an even bigger age gap and if I get hurt I get hurt, that's just life. I mean you let me go to Braavos for 5 years, why can't your trust me to choose who I want to be with?"

Her mother was silent. She was looking around the room as if she was waiting for the empty space to provide her with the response she needed to counter her daughters' argument.

"He has a reputation Arya" Sansa spoke up finally in that 'I'm so much better than you' voice of hers.

"Oh really and what kind of reputation is that?"

"One of a womanising nature. He has a lot more in common with Robert that you think. Did you know he even tried something on me while you were off studying at Braavos? I said no of course but it looks like he tried his luck with you and found you to be a much easier challenge."

_That bitch!_ She tried to control her anger but Sansa was proving to be her usual self and seemed to know what buttons to push to set her off. _Keep calm, keep calm, keep calm._

"You're lying. Jon would have said something about it and Gendry definitely would have told me."

"Don't be so dense Arya, honestly how is it you got into that fancy school of yours again? Jon doesn't know because I didn't want him to get angry at Gendry and why would Gendry tell you about me? Boys lie it's just what they do, they will say and do almost anything to get into a girls pants."

_Gendry wouldn't do that would he?_ She couldn't help but think back to the party where she found Gendry talking to the two pretty girls. It made her jealous and insecure but he wasn't interested in them, only her and he wasn't like the other guys who used girls. He was like Jon. They were both outcasts and Gendry hated his father for his blatant adultery. _No he wouldn't do that_.

"I don't believe you!"

"What so you're saying I made it up and that I'd lie to you for nothing. We may not always get along Arya but you're still my sister and I'm not the monster you make me out to be."

Arya felt her insecurities creep back in under her skin. _Why would she lie?_ "Why would you turn him down if he had…you know hit on you?"

"Why would I want a brute like Gendry when I could have a real gentlemen like Joffrey instead?" she purred.

Arya couldn't help but scoff at that. Even though she hadn't talked to Joffrey or had anything to do with him in the last 5 years she still remembered what he was like when she was younger. He was a complete wanker and always ran to his mum if he so much as got a cut or a scratch from playing.

"Now I know you're lying…if you think that twig of a thing you call a man is even in the same league has Gendry then you must be delusional."

"ENOUGH!" Catelyn bellowed. "You are sisters, you are family and you will remember that family comes above all else."

"She's the one ruining everything!" Sansa protested. "Today was my day and now she has turned it into being all about her as usual."

"What the hell do you mean by it's your fucking day? Everyday seems to be your fucking day Sansa. Mum and dad always go to watch you sing or attend your stupid charity balls. How about me? I've practically been on my own for the last 5 years and not once have they come to see me fence or watched a volleyball match. Why do you think I left Sansa? Huh do you have any idea? I left because I didn't feel like this was my family anymore. Do you know how hard it is to be your sister? You've never once shown me any kindness. What did I ever to do you to make you hate me so much?" tears of frustration and anger streamed down her face as all the feelings she had bottled up inside for so long poured from her mouth.

"You were born," is all Sansa said coldly before turning on her heel and exiting the room without even looking back at her or their mother.

Arya was shocked and felt a stabbing pain in her chest. Sansa truly hated her. _How could she be so cruel?_

"Arya my sweet,"

"No, mum I don't want to hear it! I'm going to be with Gendry, I don't care what you, or dad or Jon or Sansa thinks," she cried before she bolted out of the kitchen.

She just kept moving not really knowing exactly where she was headed. She just had to get out of that house as far away as possible from Sansa before she leapt on her and strangled her to death. She berated herself for breaking in front of her older sister. _How could you be so weak?_ She couldn't shake off the cold look on Sansa's face as she said those three words, _'You were born'_.

She finally stopped moving and looked up to see that she found herself at the entrance of the Godswood her father, Jon and she would visit when she was younger. Things were easier then. She was child and would never let anything Sansa said hurt her. Instead she would poke her tongue out or fling mud in her direction. _What happened to that little girl? When did she turn into such a pussy?_

She made her way to the clearing in the centre of the woods that housed the hot springs and old Weirwood tree with the sad face. Kneeling before it she trailed her fingers down the face of the tree, soaking her fingers in the red sap that seeped out. "When did everything become so fucked up?" she said aloud.

A cool breeze swept past her making the leaves in the tree rustle and dance in response. When she closed her eyes she could almost hear the wind whisper her name. _Arya, Arya, Arya_. The whisper began to get louder and her body instantly jerked as she felt a warm hand clasp at her shoulder. She turned around to see emerald green eyes peering down at her, and a smirk that made her stomach feel uneasy.

"Joffrey? What are you doing here?" she asked confused, pushing his hand away and slowly standing to her feet.

His smirk only widened at her question and a small laugh escaped his thin lips. "I just thought I'd check up on my soon to be sister-in-law. I saw you run out and thought you might need some…comforting" he stated his jade eyes looking her up and down and paying particular attention to her heaving chest. His gaze instantly left her feeling uncomfortable, forcing her to cross her arms in an attempt to cover herself.

"Well that's very nice of you Joff but Gendry and I have only just started dating so I don't think we're at the sister-in-law stage just yet," she scoffed.

He just laughed again shaking his head, his face still as smug as before. _Am I missing something here? What the hell is so funny?_

"And here I thought you were supposed to be the smart one," he mused. "No I don't expect you and that brute to even last the day as a couple, let alone get married. The little show you two put on for us stole the spotlight away from my engagement announcement to your sister and it seems you've upset my wife to be."

He was stepping closer to her now causing her to step back in turn. "You know she told me you were still the same ugly little girl that left all that time ago. She said you still looked like a boy and that you'd end up becoming a lesbian with your boyish tendencies."

He was right in front of her now, her feet nearing the edge of the hot spring. "But when I saw you walk in with Margery wearing that lingerie and those white boots I knew she had lied and that I had to have you." There was a hunger in his eyes as he licked his lips and continued to look over her. She could smell the champagne on his breath and see his adams apple bob up and down as he swallowed hard.

"My mother wants me to marry your sister. Don't get me wrong, Sansa is beautiful but…you're something else entirely. You're something more to my liking and I think we could have some fun together" he continued. He raised his hand to stroke the side of her face but she swatted it away her grey eyes now piercing his green.

"Are you fucking mental?" she spat completely horrified by what had just happened. "You're apparently engaged to my sister and I'm with Gendry, your step-brother, what's wrong with you?"

"Oh c'mon Arya I thought you were supposed to be the wild one. What they don't know won't hurt them," he whispered into her ear.

"You've either had too much to drink or have seriously hit your head on something now get out of my way," she replied as she tried to push past him. _How dare he even imply that I'm the sort of person who would cheat on someone!_

He grabbed hold of her shoulders keeping her in place. He was much taller than her and was a lot stronger that she thought. She could feel his finger nails dig into her exposed skin and knew there would be marks to show for it.

"Nobody says not to me. I always get what I want Arya and right now it's you." She struggled against his hold but he had somehow managed to slam her up against the Weirwood tree. She could feel the red sap seep through the back of her clothes making them cling even tighter to her small frame.

"Let…fucking…go…of…me" she screamed hoping someone would hear her and stop him from whatever he was planning on doing.

"No" he sniggered as he lowered his face to meet hers. He was rubbing against her and she could hear him inhale her scent as if she were some flower to be sniffed. His crotch was resting above hers and she could feel his cock begin to stiffen at their close contact. _Oh god, Oh god why is this happening to me?_

"You're mine" he breathed as he continued to rub up against her.

Without thinking she crashed her lips against his. It was disgusting and she had to stop herself from retching in his mouth. Joffrey was caught off guard by her brazenness and his hold on her loosened as his tongue begged for entry into her hot little mouth. Using his current state to her advantage, she pushed at his chest then kicked him in privates causing him to hiss in pain as he rolled around on the ground.

"You fucking bitch" he squealed the tone slightly higher than usual. Adrenalin had kicked in as she ran towards the house. She didn't look back, just kept running until she barrelled into two figures, almost knocking herself out in the process. She could taste iron in her mouth and hear a loud ringing sound. The voices of the two figures fading in and out and only sounding like muffled grumbles.

_**If you have the time please review and let me know how you think it's going. For all the Sansa lovers out there please don't hate what I've done here. I know I shouldn't pit them against each other but it's far too much fun and this is after all an Arya and Gendry fic :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_[A/N]: Thanks again to all those people who have consistently reviewed this. Let the story continue..._**

**Gendry**

Jon hadn't said a single word to him since they left the house. Not wanting to push his luck Gendry happily remained silent and followed his best friend as they seemed to edge further and further away from the house. They walked past the Godswood and continued until they reached the stone wall that he, Jon and Arya would climb when they were younger. Gendry watched as Jon tugged on the rope hanging on the branch of the giant oak tree that stood beside the wall. Once he was satisfied it was secure he began using it to pull himself up on the ledge. Gendry took in a deep breath before following, it had been years since they had done this and all he could think about was how it would just be his luck to fall and break his neck.

Jon was sitting down casually as his legs dangled off the ledge, reminding Gendry of when they were kids and how they would talk about what they thought their mothers were like. The fact that they had both grown up without their mums was one of the reasons the two boys were drawn to each other. Although they had other female figures, Catelyn for Jon and Cersei for him, they weren't the most welcoming and often left them feeling like they weren't part of the family. They sat there for a moment taking in the view of Winterfell estate. The rolling hills covered in green could be seen for miles. It truly was a beautiful sight and somehow always made him feel at ease.

"Do you love her?" Jon said abruptly, shaking him out of his daydream but still not making eye contact.

He knew he had to be careful with what he said but did he love her? Love is a strong word and he's never loved anyone so doesn't know what it feels like. All he knew was that what he felt for Arya was unlike anything else he had experienced in his life before. "Yea mate, I think I do," is all he could say.

"You think you do or you do?" his tone more demanding and his grey eyes now looking directly into his blue. _He's not going to make this easy on me._

"Look mate, Arya and I have only been together a day and I know this might sound stupid but I'm crazy about her. I've never loved anybody before so I don't know exactly what it's meant to feel like but when I'm with her everything doesn't seem so shit anymore and she always makes my stomach do these stupid flips which sounds girly I know but it does ok. I feel nervous but so familiar with her all at the same time. She's just so different and it just feels right you know? So if that's what love is supposed to make you feel like than yes I do love her," he finished.

Jon looked at him slightly surprised by his declaration of love for his little sister but then nodded in response. His brows creased as he processed Gendry's admission of love for Arya. "You're my best mate Gen and you've been there for me when nobody else could but no matter what we've been through blood is blood and if you fucking hurt her I'll kill you," his tone serious.

"I won't I swear it. I wouldn't risk our friendship if it was just a fling you know I'm not that kind of guy. She's really important to me Jon and I'm going to do anything and everything I can to make her happy I promise."

"You fucking better," he smiled. "I think she's always had a crush on you but I never thought it would turn into anything," he continued. "I know she cares a lot about you Gen. The way she was looking at you earlier…I've never seen her look at anyone like that."

"I care about her too mate…a lot…but you've got to realise she's not a little kid anymore."

"Yea I know, I know but she'll always still be my kid sister. It's hard seeing her all grown up but I'm happy for you…both of you. At least you aren't a prick like that twat Joffrey."

"Thanks Jon that means a lot and I know Ar will be happy to hear we have your approval. She thought you might rip my balls of or something and to be honest I thought I would at least have gotten a punch or a push from you," he laughed.

"Well I would have but there's another Baratheon or rather Lannister I'd rather kick the shit out of."

"Ahh…yes Joffrey right? He's got wanker written all over him. I don't know what your sister sees in him to be honest, he could easily be mistaken for a girl from a distance," he joked.

"Trust me nobody does and now that little shit's gonna be my brother-in-law! Can you fucking believe that?"

"So it's all true then? I thought I may have misheard before."

"Yep, it's all happening. Sansa and Joff are going to get married and populate the earth with little Lannister minions" he huffed.

"That's full on mate, still can't believe she would say yes. Your dad and Robb must have loved that little announcement" he mused.

"Oh yea they're thrilled. Poor dad looked like he was going to have a heart attack and Robb looked like he was gonna glass the blonde git. Sansa and I might not get along but I even wanted to punch that dicks face in!"

"Yea he has one of the faces that you just want to hit with a chair doesn't he?"

"Yea he does. He just oozes dick-headery," Jon snorted. They were both laughing now like nothing between them had changed. _This is going better than expected_.

"So what do you think your dad's gonna talk to me about later?

"Isn't that obvious?" Jon rolled his eyes. "Look he'll just want to know that you have good intentions for Arya and that you're not a prick like your step brother. Don't worry you'll be fine my dad likes you, he always has, you're a better version of your dad" he finished as he clapped him on the back. "Plus I think he's secretly glad Arya isn't a lesbian" he teased.

"Thank God for that, it would be a cruel world if someone like your sister was gay," he chuckled.

"What was up with your dad anyways?" Jon asked. "He looked like he was about to jump Arya if you hadn't gotten in the way."

"I've got no idea he was probably pissed, you know how he gets once he's had a few drinks. It's embarrassing really. I still don't get how someone like your dad could ever have been friends with mine."

"People say that about you and me all the time," Jon chimed as he punched Gendry in the arm.

"Fuck off you dick, I'm nothing like my dad," he growled back.

Jon put his hands up in a mock surrender, "ok, ok just relax there angry man. I know you aren't like your dad but maybe you should give him a break. You know how much he loved my aunt? Everyone says he lost himself when he lost her."

"Yes and while he was busy losing himself he broke my mum's heart in the process," he answered coolly.

"Sorry mate I didn't mean to"

"No it's fine," Gendry cut in. "We should probably start heading back so I can face the rest of your family. Hopefully your mum hasn't sent Arya off to the nunnery," he concluded.

Jon looked at him confused but then dismissed it as they proceeded to head down the wall. It was much easier than climbing up and they were down in a matter of minutes. They headed back to the house when Gendry felt something knock him over. "What the fuck" he yelled. He looked down to see a very dishevelled Arya; her white singlet covered in a mixture of dirt and _was that blood?_

"Arya look at me, what the fuck happened to you?" her grey eyes were dazed, most likely from the impact of their collision. Both he and Jon were kneeling down in front of her trying to understand the ramblings that were pouring out of her mouth and checking to see if the red stains on her shirt were blood. _Please don't be blood_. It wasn't which sent an instant flood of relief through them both.

"Joff...rey…Gods…wood" she whispered.

"What did she say?" Jon all but screamed.

"I don't know! Ar I need you to focus please, who did this to you?" he pleaded again.

"Joff...rey…Gods…wood" she croaked a little louder but still not too faint for them to hear.

"Ar I need you to tell me," he begged. He knew it wasn't her fault that she couldn't speak any louder but he desperately needed to know who would do such a thing to her. _Why would anyone want to hurt her?_

"JOFFREY!" she finally bellowed as she raised her right hand and pointed towards the entrance of the Godswood. As if on cue the golden haired Lannister emerged, looking worse for wear. He was limping and his hands were covered in the same red substance that stained Arya's singlet.

"That fucking bastard," Jon roared as he got to his feet and ran at full speed towards Arya's attacker.

"Stop him!" Arya screamed pointing to Jon. Gendry didn't want to leave her alone but he knew Jon would surely kill Joffrey if he wasn't stopped. He wanted nothing more than to ring that little pricks neck but he knew how powerful the Lannisters were. He gently put Arya down before giving her nose a quick kiss then bolted after Jon.

Jon was fast, way faster than Gendry but he somehow managed to catch up to him and tackle him before he laid a punch on Joffrey. Joffrey stood looking at the two struggling men in horror and quickly limped his way towards the house to safety.

"Get the fuck off me Gen you stupid prick, he's getting away!" he hollered.

"You'll fucking kill him Jon, you know what Cersei is like, she'll have your balls for this."

"He hurt Arya, how can you say you love her when you aren't even protecting her," he spat.

"I do fucking love her and she wanted me to protect you from yourself! Joff will get what's coming to him don't you worry. Once my dad hears about him he is as good as dead."

Gendry still had Jon's arms behind his back as he waited for his best friend to calm down. They could hear feet shuffling and looked up to see Arya looking down at them, her grey eyes slightly more alive than before. Gendry immediately let go of Jon and stood up to capture her in his arms, encasing her small body in his.

"You scared the shit out of me Ar," he said as he buried his face in her hair taking in her scent.

"You're scared?" she questioned, "How do you think I feel? The look in his eyes Gen…it was…intense and not in the good way," she finished quietly.

"I thought you were" he trailed off as the vision of a blood stained Arya played back in his mind. "I thought it was blood on your shirt and it scared me Ar. I don't know what I'd do without you."

She wrapped her arms tighter around him and nuzzled her face into his chest. "It's not blood don't worry…its sap from the Weirwood tree."

"What did he do to you?" he questioned as he rubbed her back in comfort.

"He…he said he wanted me and…and that he always gets what he wants," she began. "He is so disgusting Gen and he's with Sansa, how could he even think I would ever…want him? Her hands now scrunching the fabric of his shirt.

He didn't know why he hadn't felt anger before but now the more he thought about Joffrey running his hands over Arya a rage began to build within him. _How dare he touch her, how dare he even think he has the right_. He was much bigger than his step-brother and it wouldn't take much for him to inflict some damage. "I'm gonna fucking kill him" he stated matter a factly through gritted teeth. "That prick gets away with everything but this is too much. Who knows what he would have done if you hadn't gotten away from him," he pulled her face to his.

"I want him dead as much as you do Gen…but we don't live in the kind of world where an eye for an eye works anymore. Don't worry; my dad won't let him get away with this."

He saw a small sparkle return to her beautiful grey eyes as she finished. Without hesitation he scooped her up in his arms and kissed her hard on her mouth. He could taste iron and pulled away quickly realising she must have split her lip during her ordeal.

"I'm sorry" he breathed resting his forehead against hers.

"It's fine, it's only a bit of blood you big baby," she joked. "So…you love me huh?"

He was caught off guard, but seeing those beautiful grey eyes staring so wistfully up at him made him say the only thing that made sense. "How could I not?"

"Ahem" coughed Jon who was obviously a little uncomfortable watching his best friend making out with his little sister. "I don't mean to break up your…arr happy reunion but we've got Joff to sort out," his face serious.

Gendry gently placed her back on the ground and they both nodded following Jon towards the house. He couldn't help but wrap her fingers in his as they approached her family home, feeling relieved that he had the support of his friend. Now he just had to win over her parents and other siblings.

**_Please review all feedback is welcome!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_[A/N]: So I was on a bit of a roll today with writing and have got the next chapter ready so thought why not post it. Thanks again to the new follows, favourites and reviews._**

**Arya**

So many thoughts were rushing through her head. The day had started off on a relatively good note but as soon as they stepped foot on her parents estate everything seemed to go downhill. Sansa hated her, not just in a sibling rivalry kind of way but genuinely hated her. Then that stupid prick Joffrey, her soon to be brother-in-law had to go and assault her on her own property! _How the hell did this happen?_ Images of that golden haired idiot flashed in her mind. His hungry green eyes, evil smile and the feel of his lips on hers. _I can't believe I kissed him!_ Everything was becoming more complicated by the second and the only thing keeping her from completely losing it was Gendry. He had her hand tightly wrapped in his as if he was afraid that letting her go meant never seeing her again.

"Gendry I have to tell you something," she paused before they entered her family home. Jon stopped as well but after she nodded for him to continue without them he walked on giving them their space.

"Wow who would have ever thought Jon of all people would be ok with you holding my hand like this," she joked trying to ease the tension that was still looming in the air.

"So what do you have to tell me?" he replied, obviously eager for her to get straight to the point so they could confront Joffrey.

"I…err…umm…don't really know how to say this but" she took a deep breath in "I kissed Joffrey" she blurted.

Gendry stared at her confused as he began to digest the words she all but vomited out of her mouth. "You what?" he asked surprised.

"Oh God don't make me say it again Gen," she pleaded the taste of bile beginning to rise.

"You're joking right? Why the fuck would you kiss Joffrey?" he demanded a little too harshly for Arya's liking. She knew he would be upset but it was her only choice. It was the only way she could distract him and make her escape.

"There was no other way Gen," she began. "He had me pinned against the tree and he…he was a lot stronger than I thought."

"So you just shoved your tongue down his throat!" he interrupted.

"NO!" she screamed back. "I did not shove my tongue down his throat!" her guilt now turning to anger. _How could he think she wanted to kiss him!_

"Then what!" he was screaming too.

Overcome by her rage she pushed hard against his chest and pounded into him with clenched fists. "I had no choice Gen! It was the only way to distract him so I could get away."

He looked guilty now. _Good you should feel bad_. "I'm sorry Ar," his hand was touching the side of her face now. His deep blue eyes were looking at her tenderly and she couldn't help but let her anger evaporate into nothing.

"I know…me too…it was so disgusting Gen I thought I was going to be sick."

"I feel like I'm going to be sick just thinking about it," he replied. He cradled her face in his hands and kissed her softly. "Mine" he continued to say over and over again as he began peppering her with kisses down to the nape of her neck.

She gasped into him as he began to nip at the spot behind her ear that always made her feel weak. "Yours" she sighed heavily as she wrapped her arms around the base of his neck.

"I know we've only just started seeing each other but I hate the thought of you being with anyone else but me," he confessed. "I don't know why I got so angry before…the thought of you wanting to be with someone else just made me see red."

"Is it bad that you being jealous kind of turns me on," she teased.

He looked back at her with that adorable goofy grin of his and his eyes had a playful glint to them. "You are an evil woman Arya Stark, why do you take pleasure out of torturing me?"

"You've tortured me for years Gen, it's only fair that I make you sweat a little." She let her lips hover over his but pulled away before he got a chance to make contact. "C'mon we shouldn't leave Jon waiting you know how antsy he gets."

"Oh no you don't" he cried out hungrily as he pulled her in and slanted his mouth over hers. _This is what kissing should feel like_. That familiar heat in her abdomen sparked up again and she couldn't help but wish they were back at his apartment in his large soft bed.

"Seriously guys!" their lips parted and they turned around to see a very unpleased Jon looking back at them. "Arya you were just attacked like five minutes ago, how could you even be in the mood to make out? And Gen what the fuck are you thinking? Can't you just keep it in your pants until we sort this shit out with Joffrey?"

"Ok, ok don't get your knickers in a knot. We just got distracted, and it is Gendry's fault anyways he can't seem to keep his hands off me," she laughed.

"Well maybe if you stopped seducing me with your sexiness I wouldn't have to," he chimed in.

"Oh Gods I'm gonna be sick if you two keep carrying on like this. Arya I don't want to know anything about where Gendry's hands touch you and Gendry I don't ever want to hear you call my sister sexy in front of me again!"

"Seriously bro you need to find yourself someone, you are way too uptight and serious for your own good," she replied playfully.

"Just get inside already," he grunted. Both Arya and Gendry obliged and followed Jon in through one of the side doors. They could hear the loud voices of their families and hear what sounded like a woman sobbing. Jon led the way to the room that housed all the noise.

"YOU!" she heard a woman scream. It was Cersei, Gendry's stepmother. Her long hair seemed to have lost its shine and her face was as red as a beet. Her green eyes looked calculating like a snake and she was looking directly at her. "You little slut, how dare you lay a hand on my Joffrey!"

Before she could retaliate in response a loud voice boomed over them. "Shut your mouth Cersei. Anyone with half a brain can see that boy of yours isn't right in the head."

"Dad?" Gendry questioned obviously surprised at his father's sudden appearance.

"And you boy," he was now pointing at Gendry. "You take good care of her, women like her don't come around that often," his expression a mixture of longing and awe as he motioned towards Arya. _Please stop looking at me like that._

"She's not Lyanna dad and I'm not you, so I'd appreciate it if you stopped looking at my girlfriend like she's some ripe berry ready for the picking" he replied. _Did he just compare me to fruit? _

"Oh look the two strong Baratheon men fighting over a scrap piece of meat. Honestly Robert she's nothing but a child, an ugly one at that. How could anyone believe my sweet Joffrey would want her when he has beautiful Sansa?" _Sansa shit_ she had forgotten all about her sister.

"It's all a lie mother, whatever that whore says is a lie," Joffrey cried.

"A WHORE!" in what seemed like milliseconds, Gendry had Joffrey pinned up against the wall. Joffrey was helpless as he scrunched up his face in pain. The tears streaming down his face mixed in with the saliva that dribbled from his mouth as he begged for forgiveness. "You will not fucking call her that again. You will not so much as look at her again and if I even think for a second that she is on your mind I won't hesitate to destroy you," he threatened.

It was all happening so quickly that Arya was shocked into silence. Cersei was screaming at Robert and both her dad and Jon were trying to pull Gendry off Joffrey. She hadn't even noticed that Sansa had made her way down to her. She looked directly into her sisters crystal blue eyes before she felt a sharp sting to the right side of her face. _Did she just slap me?_ The sting came again but to the left side this time. _Yep she just slapped me_.

"You've ruined everything," she finally heard her sister say. Sansa went to slap her again but not before Arya caught her by the wrist and twisted it so she was forced to bend her knees in response. Sansa was always the dainty one out of the two girls and even in her aggravated state her strength was still nothing in comparison to Arya's. "You're hurting me," she whined.

"You just slapped me twice!"

"That's because you tried to take Joffrey away from me!"

"Whatever he told you Sans was a lie. He's the one who came onto me. He's the one who pushed me up against the Weirwood tree. He's not good for you sis why can't you see that?"

"He's my everything! And you're nothing but a filthy little whore who always wants what she can't have. You've always been jealous of me, so now just because you've gotten a little bit prettier you think you can waltz right in and take everything away from me."

"STOP IT!" Ned screamed. Both girls looked up to see their father's steely eyes focused on them. "I will not have you talk to each other like that. You are Starks and more importantly sisters."

Arya felt a wave of shame wash over her. She hated disappointing her father and right now he looked like he had aged 10 years and it was all because she had come back. _Maybe I should have stayed at Braavos. Everyone would be better without me and none of this would have happened._

"Sansa, you will apologise to your sister and Arya I need you to tell me what happened," his eyes softening as they looked into hers.

"You always take her side. She has always been your favourite and now you are letting her get away with this! I will not, I repeat will not ever apologise to her. She never should have come back, she should have stayed away and never come back. Everyone was happy with her gone and now she has ruined everything like she used to," Sansa spat.

The anger in her father's eyes flared up again as he was about to reproach Sansa for the second time but she had scurried out of the room with her face in her hands and her long auburn hair flowing behind her.

She scanned the room which looked more like a war zone and found Joffrey huddling in his mother's embrace and all her brothers and Robert Baratheon trying to calm an outraged Gendry. Her mother had Rickon and Bran along with Tommen and Myrcella in the furthest corner of the room, trying to shield them for the disaster that just unfolded.

Her dad pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair gently. It felt like forever since the last time her dad did that. With her being away in Braavos and him being so busy with work, it felt like the days when her father would be the man she remembered as a child had drifted into nothing but a memory.

"My wild little girl, your sister doesn't mean the things she says. She will apologise soon enough and the two of you will be ok."

The tears escaped her eyes as she nuzzled deeper into her father's chest. She didn't want to think about Sansa right now. Even though her parents thought Sansa's fit was only a momentary feeling, she knew that Sansa meant every single thing she said.

"Robert I think it's time you leave and take that woman and her children with you," his voice gruff. It was the first time she had heard her father sound so cold before and she could tell by the way that he glared at Cersei and Joffrey that it was taking all of his strength to reframe from lunging at them at that instant.

"But Gendry" she asked.

"Gendry can stay, I'd like to have some words with him."

Robert nodded at Ned then looked at her with an apologetic smile. "Come woman I think you and your son have caused enough trouble for one day."

"I think you have forgotten your place Robert. You are supposed to be my husband and Joffrey is your child as much as that bastard Gendry, you agreed to that when you married me remember?" Cersei seethed.

"You will not speak of my son like that. Joffrey is your child, your blood not mine. He is only a Baratheon in name not in blood and I will agree with whatever punishment Ned deems fit."

The look Cersei gave him showed nothing of her feelings. She was composed and her green eyes looked directly at her husband. "As you wish dear husband. But don't forget a Lannister always pays their debts," she smiled before ushering Myrcella, Tommen and Joffrey out of the Stark house.

"I'll make sure he's punished Ned. I've always known there was something off about him and today just proves it," Robert offered.

"And you young lady are very lucky you were able to escape. You are strong like your aunt and have become just as lovely," that longing look still lingering in his eyes. "I'm sorry for what he did to you, no harm will come to you again."

"Umm…thank you sir," she replied still feeling uncomfortable at the way he was looking at her. Her father walked Robert out the front door leaving her standing awkwardly in the room.

She felt a warm hand rest on her shoulder and turned to see Gendry smiling down at her. "That was a bit intense wasn't it?"

"Maybe just a little," she sighed. "I thought you were going to kill him," she leaned into him. His muscular arms encased her small frame drawing her into his warm body.

"I would have if Jon and your dad hadn't stopped me," his chin now resting on the top of her head. "That prick just gets to me and when he called you a whore…" his hold on her tightening a little. "You're not a whore and if anyone ever says anything disrespectful about you again I'll kill them."

"That's if I don't kill them first," she joked.

Ned walked in the expression on his face one of slight relief now that the others had left. Gendry still had his arm securely around Arya when her dad eyed them both. "It seems we have a lot to discuss," he motioned for everyone to head into one of the other entertaining rooms. "Hodor!" he called out.

"Yes sir!" came the deep voice of the family butler.

"Please take Bran and Rickon to the playhouse." Hodor nodded and began escorting the two younger boys in the direction of the room. Rickon began to object but Bran soon convinced him to come along, challenging him to a game of Xbox.

"Now Arya I need you to tell me what happened." All eyes were on her as she sat on one of the armchairs and waited for the rest of her family and Gendry to sit around her.

**_Not sure if this was a bit OTT. Like I said before I'm not sure where this fic is headed so all feedback is appreciated. _**


	13. Chapter 13

**[A/N]: Thanks again to all the awesome reviews and new follows and favourites. Let the drama continue...**

**Gendry**

It felt strange being the only person in the room who wasn't a Stark. He along with Arya's parents and her two brothers Robb and Jon all huddled around her to hear her side of the story. Sansa still hadn't returned and everyone focused on Arya. She looked even smaller than usual in the large arm-chair that seemed to engulf her. She looked so vulnerable and it made his heart ache. He didn't want her to feel like that ever again.

When she spoke the look of shock mixed in with anger and sympathy seemed to wash over all their faces. "He wouldn't let go of me and said he always gets what he wants." She stopped for a moment then quickly looked at him. "I tried to get away but he was stronger than I thought and I knew I had to distract him." She looked back at him. He knew what was coming next and as much as he was glad she had managed to think so quickly on her feet, he wished there had been another way to distract the prick. "So I kissed him and when he let his hold on me slip I pushed him away and kicked him in the ah…privates."

He couldn't help but let a small smile creep on his face at the thought. _Wish I could have seen the look on his face when she did that_. Both her brothers and her father looked slightly impressed with her quick thinking and a somewhat proud expression sat on their faces. Catelyn on the other hand looked anything but proud. Her lip was quivering and her eyes glassy, a small tear rolling down the side of her face. She quickly wiped it away and knotted her hands together to stop them from shaking.

"My poor brave girl," she cried. She moved from her seat and kneeled down in front of the youngest Stark girl. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she repeated as she took her daughter into her arms and stroked her hair tenderly. He felt like he should have left the room witnessing such a private moment between the two women, but then he caught Arya's tear filled eyes look over at him over her mother's shoulder and knew he had to stay. _She needs me as much as I need her. _"I'm sorry I've neglected you for so long," she continued. "It felt like you never needed me. You were always so headstrong and adamant on doing things your way. I didn't understand you and I'm sorry."

"Shhh, mum it's fine. I didn't exactly make things easy for you." Arya pulled herself out of Catelyn's embrace and gave her a reassuring smile, letting the woman know she was ok. Her eyes were puffy and cheeks wet from all her crying but seeing this sensitive side to her made her look even more beautiful.

He could feel something in the pit of his stomach stir as he continued to watch her.

"So what happens now?" Jon announced, diverting his gaze to his best friend.

"That's up to your sister," Ned replied, looking over at Arya.

"I…umm…I don't…what about Sansa?" she asked sounding unsure of herself.

"Your sister will be fine," her father said reassuringly. "She will come around, you'll see, she's just been under a lot of pressure lately and I think she is confused about how she feels about Joffrey."

"She called him her everything dad, and she wants to marry him I don't think she'll be ok with me pressing charges against him."

"No she won't, but this is just another sign that the two of them weren't meant to be together," his face now turning sour.

"What do you mean another sign Mr Stark?" he found himself asking. He shouldn't have interrupted but the look on Ned's face made him worry a little.

The man looked like he didn't want to reply but all eyes were honed in on him and he reluctantly began telling them all what he knew of Cersei's oldest son – his shit of a step-brother. "Sansa had only just moved in with Joffrey when she came home in tears." He paused and pinched the bridge of his nose as if trying to calm himself. "She was frantic, I had never seen her cry so much. She had a bruise on the side of her face and her clothes were torn." Everyone's eyes were wide in shock, even his own. "Thankfully it was only your mum and I here when this happened."

"What happened to her?" demanded Robb. He had always been closer to Sansa out of the two brothers.

"I don't really know…but we had our suspicions it was Joffrey. We tried to get her to talk but she was incoherent, she was in such a worked up state that we put her straight to bed." Ned had his forearm leaned up against the wall now so his back was facing them. "I called Jory and we both headed straight to Joffrey's apartment. I had to make sure I was right before I involved the police…but what we saw when we got there…was…not what we expected."

"What do you mean, not what you expected?" Gendry found himself asking again. He was becoming impatient and wanted Ned to spit out whatever he was trying to tell them.

"The door was partly open and their photo frames were smashed on the ground with furniture toppled over. It was a mess and it was clear there had been a struggle. We heard a bang from one of the other rooms and found Joffrey hovering above his bodyguard Sandor Clegane with a gun in his hand."

"WHAT!" everyone screamed simultaneously.

"They told me he got fired," Gendry spoke shaking his head in disgust. "Does my dad know?" his blue eyes looking from Ned to Catelyn.

"No, Robert doesn't know," Ned sighed. "Your father is already troubled enough with business and Cersei, I didn't want to add another worry to his list."

"So you let him get away with murder?"

"I didn't know what was going on Gendry, I thought it was self-defence. He told us Sandor was the one who attacked them and we believed him. I've never liked that boy but I didn't think for a second that he'd be capable of hurting Sansa."

"So what happened next?"

"Jory took Joffrey to the hospital and I took Sandor to see a friend."

"A friend?"

"Yes a friend. The kind of friend who takes care of problems when you can't let the proper authorities get involved. Do you understand?"

"So he's dead then?"

"No not exactly"

"What do you mean not exactly? If someone's dead they're dead."

"My friend has him in their custody. He's alive but…he's in a coma. I've never been fond of the man but he was still a war veteran and I thought I at least owed it to him to give him a chance."

"Does Joff know?"

"No, I told him I took care of it. As far as he and Sansa are concerned he is dead."

"So Sansa has never told you what happened exactly?"

"No she said she can't remember anything. But when I told her of his death there was a look on her face I couldn't quiet place. I expected her to be happy but she looked like she was actually…disappointed."

"Disappointed? That doesn't make sense. Why would she be disappointed?" Robb questioned.

"I don't know, Sansa has been distant since. If she's not by Joffrey's side she's with Cersei. I'm surprised she hasn't gone home with them," he sighed. "It's as if she has chosen to block everything out and forget it ever happened."

"Did she go see someone about it?" Arya croaked. Gendry could see she looked worried about her sister. Even though they had just gotten into a big fight and Sansa had said some cruel things to her, Arya always seemed to put the feelings of others before her own. It was another thing that amazed him about her.

"She did for a couple of weeks and the doctor said she seemed fine. It was as if the whole thing never happened and she went back to Joffrey willingly."

"Do you think he did it? Sandor I mean?" Gendry asked. He knew everyone was thinking the same thing but it seemed like he was the only one game enough to ask.

"At first yes. Men of war are never the same when they try to fit back into society. I've seen it before but the more we thought about it the less sense it made. We'll never really know unless Sansa remembers or Sandor wakes up."

"What didn't make sense?" Jon's voice was a nice contrast to his own. He felt like it had only been him and Ned talking with the other's only chiming in occasionally.

"A lot of things but most importantly what his motive was. The war could make even the most honourable man loose sense but Sandor seemed fairly level headed. We never spoke much but when we did he seemed a decent enough fellow. He never struck me as the type to hit a woman, especially Sansa. He had grown quiet fond of her, it was easy to see."

"So you think Joffrey did it then?" Jon continued, his voice growing in confidence.

"It makes sense. He's always been very possessive of your sister but not in a way that indicates he loves her. It's as if he thinks he has the right to be. I don't know what Cersei has filled his head with but it seems the more time he spends with her the worse he becomes. His actions today only prove what he is capable of."

There was so much tension in the room that everyone was lulled into silence. He so desperately wanted to sit next to Arya and cradle her into his arms. He wanted to be there for her but he still hadn't gotten approval from the rest of her family. _If they let Sansa go out with Joffrey, they shouldn't have a problem with me._ He looked over to her and gave her a small smile that she returned whole heartedly.

"If Joffrey hurt Sansa, what is she still doing with him?" Arya asked somewhat confused by it all.

"The only person who can answer that is Sansa. She feels very…strongly for him. The reason why…I will never understand."

"It just seems so stupid. Why would anyone choose to stay with someone who hurt them? Why haven't you tried harder to keep him away from her!" she was raising her voice now.

"We've tried Arya, believe me we've tried but she won't listen. She is as stubborn as you are when she wants to be," Ned argued. "Look I know you all still have plenty of unanswered questions but I think it's time we all go get some rest. It's been a long day and I think we all need to take some time to calm ourselves."

"But dad!"

"No buts Arya. You've been through a lot and I think it's best you go to your room and get some rest." She crossed her arms across her chest and pouted her lips at her father like a child. "Plus I need to speak to Gendry alone. If the two of you are going to start dating, which it looks like you already have, I need to make sure I don't make the same mistake I made with Sansa and Joffrey."

Arya shifted her gaze towards Gendry with a somewhat worried look on her face. "It's fine Ar, your dad's right you should get some rest. I'll come up and see you later before I go." She nodded and headed towards the spiralling staircase to her room. As she walked passed Gendry she leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, ignoring the disapproving looks her mum was giving her.

"Make sure you do come see me before you leave. Even if I'm sleeping, wake me up ok?"

"Ok"

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise Ar, I'll say good-bye even if you're sleeping."

"Good."

He watched her petite form leave the room and cringed at the sight of the red staining her back. Even though he knew it was only sap from the Weirwood tree, it brought him back to the moment where he thought it was her blood.

He looked up and became very aware of the fact that it was only him and Ned in the room. He admired Ned but that was before he had any intentions of going out with one of his daughters, especially Arya. _Just keep cool, don't say anything stupid_.

"So you and Arya, is it serious?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Yes Sir. I care about her a lot."

"No need to be so formal Gendry call me Ned, I've known you your whole life. To be honest I thought that one day I might be having this conversation with you but I thought it would be about Sansa not Arya."

He didn't know why hearing Ned say that bothered him, but it felt like Ned was insulting Arya in some way and he couldn't help but feel offended for her. "Just because Sansa has always been your favourite doesn't mean everyone else sees her that way," he shot back.

Ned just looked at him, his cool grey eyes slightly taken aback by the harshness of his tone. "I love all my children equally Gendry, so you'd be wise to mind your tongue. You may be Robert's son but you're still under my roof remember?"

_Great work you idiot now you've gone and gotten Ned offside_. "Sorry si…I mean Ned. Arya is already insecure when it comes to Sansa and I guess I just thought it sounded like you were saying she wasn't good enough or something."

Ned nodded in understanding. "You care for her." It was more of a statement than a question. "You two remind me so much of your father and my sweet sister. Arya has her look and you are the spitting image of Robert when he was younger. Lyanna knew she was beautiful though but Arya…is a little more humble," he finished.

"She's nothing like Lyanna though is she? And I'm not ever going to end up like my father," he said bitterly.

"No I suppose she isn't and I hope for your sake that you don't end up like your father. Robert has always been like a brother to me but when I see him now, it's harder and harder to find the man he used to be."

"Do you think he'll ever change back?"

"No, sadly I don't. He is still a good man though Gendry and he loves you even though he doesn't show it. He is very proud of you and I have to admit you have turned out to be a fine young man."

It shouldn't have mattered but Gendry found himself smiling at Ned's praise for him. "Thanks Ned, that means a lot."

"You will be good for her and I can tell she cares about you. She has a strength that Lyanna never possessed and I can see in the way that you look at her that the two of you will have a better ending than they did."

_Is he saying he approves?_ "So…does that mean we can date properly_?" Please say yes._

"Yes it does. I'll talk to my wife, you'll have no problems with Catelyn but if I see that you have wronged her in any way I won't hesitate to come after you is that understood?"

All he could do was nod. "I wouldn't expect anything less. If I'm stupid enough to screw things up with your daughter I don't deserve her. I promise I won't let anyone hurt her again Ned, you have my word."

Even though the events that had led him hear in front of Ned had been ones he wished hadn't happened he was glad he was able to win the man over and for the first time it seemed like the prospect of him and Arya being together was finally something attainable not just a dream.

"You can stay the night if you want."

Gendry had to stop himself from coughing in shock. "Umm…are you sure?"

"I don't like the idea of my baby girl growing up Gendry but I know she has. If she trusts you than I trust you and unlike Joffrey, I actually like you. Just make sure you use protection."

Gendry felt his face burn with embarrassment_. Did Ned just give me permission to have sex with his daughter under his own roof?_ "I…ahh…umm…thanks."

"You better get going, Arya may be many things but patient isn't one of them," he laughed.

Gendry couldn't help but give an awkward chuckle in response. _Maybe this is a test and if I do what he is suggesting I fail_. "It's ok Ned I don't need to spend the night, I'll just say good-bye and come around tomorrow."

Ned shrugged his shoulders. "That's up to you but the offer still stands in case you just change your mind," and with that he left the room, leaving a gaping and confused Gendry.

**As usual all reviews are appreciated and help keep me motivated. **


	14. Chapter 14

_**[A/N]: Sorry for taking a little longer to update this guys. I'm really not sure of where I want this fic to head and with things at work getting so busy I haven't really had the chance to sit down and write. Thanks again to all the reviews, follows and favourites. Thank you Guests for leaving such great reviews, I really do appreciate them so keep them coming!**_

**Arya**

She was on her way to bed but as she passed the door to Sansa's room she couldn't help but stop. She wanted to check up on her. As much as she hated her sister at times and she was definitely in the right to do so now, she was still family and she still cared for her. _Just keep walking, let it alone she doesn't want to see you._

Taking in a deep breath she knocked on the door. There was no answer so she knocked again. _Maybe she's sleeping_. Still no answer. She turned to make way back to her room when she heard the door creak open. She could see Sansa peering through the crack she left open, eyeing her suspiciously. "What do you want Arya?"

"I just wanted to talk and to see if you were ok."

"Why are you still being so nice to me? You should hate me, Gods know I deserve it," she sighed.

Taking that as an invitation she approached her sister. "I should but I don't. Mum and dad are right. We're family and well family should always come first shouldn't it?

For the first time in what felt like forever Sansa smiled at her. Not a fake smile a real one. A smile that shone through her bright blue eyes. "Did you want to come in?"

"Umm…yea if you aren't too tired."

"I can't really sleep after all of that."

Arya made her way into her older sister's room. It had remained practically untouched since she moved out with Joffrey. Everything was still very pink and floral. There were old pictures of her when she was still in school but very few photos of her and Joffrey which was strange. _She probably just took them with her to their apartment_. "So how are you feeling?"

"I could be better. How about you?" Sansa was looking her up and down and cringing when she saw the red sap from the Weirwood tree on her shirt.

"I'll recover. I'm as resilient as a cockroach," she laughed trying to lighten up the mood.

It worked because Sansa laughed along with her. _That's a good sign_. "I'm sorry Arya, I truly am for all those things I said to you. I didn't mean any of it, you have to believe me."

"I do and I know. I said some horrible things too. It's just what people do when they fight."

"No it's not, you don't have to make excuses for me. I don't know what's happening to me but I feel like I'm losing myself. I'm just so angry all the time and I don't know why." She was sobbing now and her whole body was shaking.

"It's ok Sansa, I'm here for you," she said as she tugged her sister into her arms. She couldn't remember the last time she hugged Sansa. It should have felt awkward but it wasn't. She needed the hug just as much as Sansa did and soon they were both crying into each other's arms.

"I haven't been a very good older sister to you have I?" She looked up at Arya with those famous Tully blue eyes. "You can answer honestly Arya, I won't get angry I swear."

She took in a deep breath, "no you haven't. But I haven't exactly been the best little sister either."

"Yes but you were a child back then. I haven't changed. I've always envied you even back then when we were kids. You were so perfect. Good at sports and so smart. People loved you for you."

Arya looked at her sister with absolute shock. "You've got to be kidding me Sans. I was hardly perfect, you were the one surrounded by friends and always making mum proud."

"It may have looked like that but those people weren't really my friends. They just liked being around me because of our family. Because I was a Stark. I could see through them but ignored it. You on the other hand didn't want anything to do with them. You were so brave going out on your own like that and now all those same people who were my friends want to be around you. Even Joffrey."

Arya was taken aback by this. _What am I supposed to say to that?_ "Sans, about Joffrey…I err don't know…what I should do?" _Well that was a stupid fucking thing to say wasn't it?_

"You should do what you feel is right. What he did was wrong, and you aren't the first girl he's done that to."

"What do you mean, I'm not the first?"

"He's twisted Arya. Cersei fills his head with all these stupid ideas of how he is above it all. Even the law and that being a Lannister means they take what they want."

"Has he hurt you?" the story her father told her was still fresh in her mind and she wanted to try to understand why her sister would still be with someone she thought was twisted.

Sansa got up off the bed and walked over to the door. She locked it and headed back to the bed Arya was sitting on. "You have to promise me Arya, that you won't tell a soul what I'm about to tell you ok?"

She nodded but couldn't help but bite her lip.

"I need you to swear to me you won't Arya. Nobody. Not dad, not Jon and definitely not Gendry."

She had only just started dating Gendry and didn't want to keep anything from him. Keeping secrets was one of the biggest things that broke couples up and she didn't want to head down that path with him ever. This was her sister though. The sister who told her she hated her was now confiding in her. There was desperation in her eyes and she didn't want to disappoint her. "Ok I promise, I won't tell anyone." Was it bad that she was crossing her toes?

Sansa took in a few deep breaths before grabbing hold of Arya's hands. She was trembling and kept looking around the room to make sure no-one was lurking in a corner listening in on their conversation. "Joffrey is a monster. He is one of the cruellest people I've ever met and yes he hurts me."

Sansa's eyes were filled with tears again. The rage in Arya blazed within her. "I'll fucking kill him Sansa," she fumed.

Sansa couldn't help but chuckle in between her ragged breathing. "He doesn't deserve something so quick. He deserves to suffer for what he's done." There was a deadly tone to her voice, one that gave Arya goosebumps.

"Dad told me about that night you came home covered in bruises," she started. "Was that Joffrey?"

She looked a bit shocked. _Shit maybe I shouldn't have said anything_. "What did he tell you exactly?"

_Yep she definitely shouldn't have said anything_. "Umm…he just said that you came home one night with your clothes torn and bruises all over your body. He said you couldn't remember what happened, like you blacked out or something."

Sansa thought over Arya's words before probing for more information. "Did he say anything else?"

_Should she mention the Sandor thing? Fuck it she's already started telling her, she may as well go all out_. "Yea he told us about Joffrey and Sandor. How it was Sandor who hurt you, which is why Joffrey shot him."

Sansa was crying again but it was worse than before. Much worse. "Sandor never touched me. He…he was a good man, he was my friend and he tried to help me. If I had known Joffrey was going to do what he did I would never have left him alone with him."

Arya was confused now. _What was Sansa trying to tell her exactly?_ "Then why are you still with him Sansa? If he hurt you and if he tried to kill your friend, why would you stay with him?"

"Tried? Joffrey didn't try to kill him, he did and dad helped him."

"Dad didn't do anything but-" _oh shit she shouldn't have said that._

"What do you mean dad didn't do anything? I was there Arya and I know what he did. Dad's just as bad as he is. He's like everyone else, letting Joffrey get away with what he did to Sandor."

"No dad would never do that Sans. He's not like that he was only trying to protect you."

"What else did he tell you Arya? You're holding something back, I can tell, you've never been good at lying."

"Nothing…just don't blame dad, he thought he was looking out for you. You should have told him the truth."

"You're lying to me Arya." Sansa grabbed a strong hold of her arm. "Tell me Arya. Please." She was begging.

"Ok fine, but this information can't leave the room ok? Dad will kill me if he finds out I told you."

"What did he say?"

"Your friend Sandor isn't dead."

"What!" Sansa had her hands clasped over her mouth. She jumped off the bed and paced the room frantically before bursting out with laughter and running at Arya and embracing her in hug. "So he's ok?" she pulled away, her eyes now filled with something akin to hope.

"I don't know if ok is the best way to describe it…he's not dead which is good but he's still in a coma."

Sansa's face instantly dropped. _Disappointed again_. "Oh," was all she said. She stood up again, running her hands down her dress to try and iron out the creases.

"You cared about him didn't you?" she asked.

Sansa looked at her with sad eyes. "He…he was kind to me. After Joffrey beat me, Sandor would come in and tend to my wounds. One night when Joff was drunk and angrier than usual Sandor stopped him. He could have lost his job, or worse but he didn't care. He saved me and now he is lying in a coma somewhere because of me."

"No Sansa, it's not your fault. The only person to blame is Joffrey."

She cradled Sansa in her arms and stroked her hair trying to ease her pain. She knew her sister must have felt more for this Sandor guy then she let on. "Why don't you just leave him Sansa? I don't understand why you would keep putting yourself in this position."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Sansa breathed in heavily. "I'm doing it for Sandor. I'm doing it for me and for all the other people Joffrey has hurt. I'm gathering enough evidence to destroy the Lannister legacy."

"You're what?"

"I'm going to destroy them Arya. I'm going to destroy Joffrey and Cersei for what they did to Sandor, for what they did to me. This is the only way."

"No it's not Sans. The police can help. If you testify to what he did he will be sent away for a very long time. Dad will make sure of it and so will Mr. Baratheon."

Sansa just laughed and shook her head at Arya. "No they won't. The Lannisters are dangerous Arya. Cersei has so many dirty cops under her control. And her father is even worse. The Lannisters are made of money and they have the means to make all their problems go away with the snap of their fingers. Gendry's dad doesn't stand a chance."

Arya let her sisters words sink in. _What kind of mess are they all in?_ "It sounds dangerous Sans. What if they find out what you're up to?"

"I have no choice Arya. If I go up against them with nothing I'm as good as dead and so are all of you. The Lannisters like to make a statement, especially Joffrey. I know his mind works and I've heard about what he's done to other people."

"Gods Sansa this is ridiculous. This is the last fucking thing I expected to hear from you. I thought maybe you were a bit emotional but now I find out you're on some sort of undercover mission to bring down the Lannisters. Who would have thought you were such a bad arse?" she joked.

They both laughed together. Sansa looked as if I huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "So is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes just pretend you still hate me. We have to look like we're still fighting. I'm really close Arya, I can feel it. I just need to make sure they're all brought down. We can't afford to have any of them free to get back at us."

It was strange seeing this side of her sister. She never thought Sansa would be the type to stand up to anyone, let alone the Lannisters.

"Oh and can you give this to dad." Sansa pulled out a box that she had hidden under her bed and handed her a disc. "It's for Sandor. He made it for me and who knows…it might help him wake up."

She could hear the hope in her sister's voice and even though it was highly unlikely she took it, offering her sister a small smile. "Sure. I hope he does."

"Me too."

Arya made to leave. She still hadn't changed and really wanted to wash the feeling of Joffrey off her.

"Oh and Arya."

"Yea," she said turning slightly to look at her sister.

"All that stuff I said about Gendry was a lie. He never hit on me. Not once. It was actually the other way around and he's never been the type to use girls. I was just jealous. I can tell he really likes you."

She didn't need Sansa's reassurances but it did make her smile. "Thanks Sans. Keep safe and let me know if there's anything else I can do to help."

"I will. Go clean yourself up and get some rest. We're going to have to continue to put on the performances of our lives until this whole thing is done."

Arya headed to her room and found Gendry sitting on the edge of her bed with his back facing her.

_**So for all the Sansa fans I hope you are happy that she is starting to redeem herself. As usual your reviews are welcomed and let me know what you do and don't like.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**[A/N]: Ok guys so this chapter is practically all SMUT so if that's not your thing don't continue reading. As far all the fellow smut monsters out there I hope you enjoy this :) Also just as a side note I'm looking for a beta to proof my work for me before I post. If anyone is interested please PM me.**_

**Gendry**

He made his way up to Arya's room still unsure if this was some sick game Ned was playing on him. He looked over his shoulder, paranoid that he was being watched and that at any point Ned was going to jump out and throw him out of the house. He reached her door and knocked on it lightly. There was no answer. He turned the door handle and pushed it open slightly. "Arya," he whispered, not wanting to wake her up if she was sleeping. He looked around and saw her bed was empty. _Where is she?_

He explored her room, even looking in her cupboards. _Why would she be in the cupboard you idiot?_ Giving up he lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. He could see bits of old sticky tape still stuck firmly in place from where she must have hung an old poster. He had never been in her room before so tried to imagine what she would have had hanging up there. Most girls would have had some teen heart-throb, but Arya wasn't like most girls. He tried to think back to when they were younger and what she was interested in. She loved playing sport so maybe she had her favourite sportsman or woman up there. She also loved animals, especially wolves so she could have had a poster of a fierce wolf staring down at her. The thought made him chuckle to himself.

He sat back up and looked at his watch. He had been in her room for 10 minutes and she still hadn't arrived. _What's taking her so fucking long?_ He was getting a little worried and paced back and forth in her room. He sat back down on her bed and pulled out his phone to text her and see if she was ok. As he was about to press send he heard the door click shut behind him.

"Hey," she greeted him. She looked tired and was still in her dirty clothes.

"Where have you been Ar? I was worried about you."

"I was…ah with Sansa. I wanted to make sure she was ok."

"Seriously?" he shook his head at her. "I don't understand you Ar. After everything she said to you…she should be the one making sure you're ok." He hated people taking advantage of her. Sansa didn't deserve to have someone like Arya as her sister.

"Not now Gen. I'm tired and all I want to do is take a shower and take these clothes off me."

He cocked his eyebrow and smirked at her wickedly. "Really? Because I was just thinking the same thing." He got up off the bed and stalked towards her. Her grey eyes were sparkling again as he let his fingers ghost over the sides of her arms. He pushed into her so she was back up against the door and locked it to make sure they weren't interrupted. His lips lingered above hers and he could hear her breath catch. He wanted to kiss her but also wanted to draw this out. He ran his left hand down the side of her stomach until it reached the hem of her singlet. Slowly ducking his fingers under the fabric, he rolled it off her, exposing her white bra.

It was like they were in a trance. They still hadn't kissed, perfectly content with just watching the other and being close. He ran his index finger in between her cleavage resting it just above the button of her jeans. "So are you still tired?" he muttered in her ear.

"Nnn...oo" she rasped.

"Good, because you'll need your energy," he smirked. He popped open the button on her jeans then proceeded to unzip the zipper. Getting down on his knees he dragged the tight material off her skin making sure to leave her panties intact. Grabbing a hold of her left calf he bent her knee so he could slide the foot out of the leg hole. He repeated the action with the right and threw the jeans where her singlet lay. He was painfully hard but he wanted to savour the moment.

Running his hands up and down her smooth toned legs he looked up to see her eyes flutter shut. She was biting her lip again. He loved it when she bit her lip. He could see a wet patch form in her underwear so he knew she would be soaking wet by the time he was ready for her. He grabbed her thighs firmly making her eyes jolt open. Spreading them apart he slowly kissed the inside of her soft flesh. He began sucking harder with the intention of leaving a mark. When he moved to the other side he could hear her grunt with impatience. "Be patient little wolf," he teased. "We have all night."

She grabbed his face in her hands. "I need you now Gendry," she barked. Normally he would give in but he was standing his ground.

"Trust me Ar, I'll make it worth the wait," he hummed.

"Fine," she whined. "You better, or I'll find a way to make you sorry."

"I don't doubt that for a second," he chortled. He went back to nipping and sucking at the sensitive flesh on her inner thigh. He heard a thud from where she must have thrown her head back against the door. "You ok?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just don't stop."

"As milady commands." He could feel her start to tremble so rose to his feet and placed his hands on her hips to steady her. Lifting her up carefully he hugged her to his body before walking them over to her Queen sized bed. Unceremoniously, he dropped her on the bed causing her to giggle.

"Shit Gendry, you could have been a bit more gentle."

"Oh I'm sorry princess. I thought you liked it rough," he mused.

"You can be a real dick when you want to be."

"A loveable dick though."

"If you weren't so fucking sexy and I wasn't so damn horny I'd kick you in the balls."

"Well lucky for me you are and I am." She just rolled her eyes at him which only made him laugh. Crawling on the bed, Gendry positioned himself above her. She was licking her lips and he knew she was getting desperate for a kiss_. Not yet, just a little longer_. He made a move to bring his lips to hers but quickly diverted them and aimed for the spot behind her ear. He knew he was teasing her and that he was probably on thin ice. _I'm sure she'll find a way to punish me later._

An illicit moan burst from her and he felt her small hands tug at the bottom of his shirt. He lifted himself off her and let her strip his shirt off his bulky frame. She leaned up and started peppering kissing along his chest. Grabbing a strong hold of the back of his neck she pulled him down to her nipping at his neck in return. She was sucking and biting harder than normal and he knew there would be bruises there tomorrow.

"Two can play at that game," she jeered her voice sinful.

"But unlike you, I like to draw things out. You are always in such a hurry Arya Stark. If you aren't careful you won't experience the full pleasure life has to offer if you let it rush by."

"Just stop talking and get on with it already Baratheon."

"You're so sexy when you're angry." Before she could retort with some smart arse comment he finally gave in and captured her mouth with his. It was deep and needy. His tongue plunged into her hot mouth and battled with hers for dominance. Still standing his ground he won forcing her to succumb to him. Sucking on her tongue he felt her sex rub his arousal for friction. Even though he still had his jeans on, his rock hard cock could be easily felt through the thick cloth.

He snaked one of his hands to her back lifting her up off the bed while he fumbled to unclasp the bra. Snapping the clips open he ripped it over the arms leaving her pert breasts naked before him. Pushing her back down he grabbed them with both his hands squeezing them together till her nipples touched. Looking into her ashen grey eyes he did his best to engulf both pink peaks in his mouth. She sighed and curved her body upwards to his, her eyes glued to him.

He continued to lap and knead at her erect nipples until their full points had been reached. He left a trail of hot wet kisses down her abdomen until he reached the top of her underwear. Using his teeth Gendry pulled them down exposing her nude pussy. As he suspected earlier she was dripping wet. He smiled to himself and looked up to see her curiously watching him. Her faced flushed a comely pink and her lips swollen and juicy like a berry. Once he untangled the last piece of clothing from her legs he went back to teasing and torturing her again. Kissing her everywhere but where she was the most needy.

"Please Gen, it's not fair," she pleaded. He loved hearing her beg. He planted a sloppy kiss on the silky flesh above her slit. Arya took in a deep breath at the contact of his mouth on her burning skin. "Hmmm" she hummed in approval which only urged him on. He moved his head further down sticking out his tongue and giving her opening a long leisurely lick making her shudder beneath him.

Looking up to her face from his position he could see the points of her perky breasts and her heavy lidded eyes gazing back at him. Keeping his gaze fixed on her he proceeded to lick the lips of her moist cunt, teasing her with each flicker. "Fuck you," she seethed, her impatience once again boiling to the surface.

"You can in a second," he baited causing her to glare at him in return. If she wasn't so horny he knew she would have kicked or punched him. Attempting to appease her irritation, he plunged his tongue within her tight folds. Gripping the back of her thighs he buried his tongue deeper and deeper in her tight hole. She writhed and wriggled at the action moaning incoherently. Although he loved hearing the sounds she made for him, he didn't want the whole house to hear. "Shhh wolf girl, your family will think I'm murdering you with the howls you're making."

Nodding, she put her fist in her mouth to dull down the roar escaping her lips. Getting up on his knees he grabbed her free hand and used her long fingers to stroke the pink flesh. "I want to watch you touch yourself," he breathed heavily. Complying without complaint she began running her fingers up and down her sex. She had removed the fist from her mouth and was biting her lip as she sunk one of her fingers into her dripping crevice. She continued to pump her finger in and out slowly but then gradually increasing the pace.

He began unbuckling his jeans not tearing his eyes away from the amazing sight of Arya pleasuring herself. Fumbling like an idiot to removed his pants he toppled over landing with a loud thud on the ground. "Fucking hell," he chastised himself. Arya peered over the side of the bed at him, an amused looked on her face.

"Geez Gen, you'd think it was your first time," she laughed.

"Well aren't we the expert now," he retorted. He hastily pushed down his pants pulling his underwear with it and allowing his cock to jolt out in triumph. Her eyes filled with lust at the sight. "I don't remember telling you to stop," he stated looking at her naked clit. Moving back to the bed, he lingered above her and watched as she continued to touch herself. As she inserted a second finger he moved his head back down to her sex, spreading her legs apart to allow him better access. He drove his tongue in where her fingers were, causing her to buck up against him. "You like that do you?" he asked in between licking.

"Ah ha" she mumbled. She was pumping her fingers in and out faster now and he could tell by her panting and whimpering that she was getting close. He inserted one of his fingers along with her two and continued to suck and lick at her pussy. Slowly moving his hand up her stomach he grabbed one of her breasts and kneaded it with urgency, rubbing his thumb over her nipple. He couldn't tell how long that moment lasted but it was the most intense experience he had ever felt and in a sudden burst of ecstasy he felt her release explode on his tongue.

He looked at her with fascination as he saw the little aftershocks of pleasure course through her body. Kissing his way back up to her face he began rubbing his hardness on the side of her thigh, craving the feeling the friction caused. "Are you ready for round two," he murmured.

"Always," she replied rolling her tongue along the nape of his neck. Her nimble hands worked their way down his body, her nails scraping at his skin. He took her mouth in his, the taste of her still fresh on his lips. This time it was her who won the battle, lashing her tongue in and out of his mouth. He pulled away as he felt one of her small hands wrap around his cock. Flipping them over he let Arya straddle him, loving the view of her breasts bouncing before him. She looked like a goddess and all the dramas of the day were forgotten. She licked her way down his toned torso before flicking over the tip of his penis.

She cocked her eyebrow at him before running her tongue up and down his shaft. It was his turn to grunt loudly in pleasure. "Shhh" she shot back. "We can't go waking all of Winterfell up with your howls," she mocked. Before he had a chance to respond she engulfed his member in her mouth. It was warm and wet and the way her tongue rolled over him made his eyes roll back into his head. Bobbing her head frantically up and down over him, Gendry moved one of his hands to weave in her long brown hair. Canting upwards he slowly fucked her mouth enjoying the sounds of pleasure she made. He was lost in the moment and on the verge of coming when he felt her mouth slip off his throbbing hard arousal.

"What! Why?" he whined.

"Just a bit of payback," she giggled before going back to work. It didn't take long for him to come. As soon as she wrapped her mouth back around his cock it only took a few more thrusts before he filled her mouth with his seed.

She crawled back over him letting her legs fall on either side of him rubbing her arousal against his. He was hard again in an instant. She closed her eyes and let his hardness slide in between her folds as she rocked her hips. She was getting slicker by the second and it was becoming all too much for him. He rudely flipped her over so she was on her back, the shock evident on her face. "What the fu-"

He cut her off by crashing his lips to hers. He needed her and he needed her now. He brought the tip of his shaft to the entrance of her mound and eased it in slowly. Her walls were still so tight around him and he began thrusting in and out of her feverishly. "Arya, Arya, Arya," he said over and over again like a mantra.

"Gendry, Gendry, Gendry" she countered like it was the only word she knew. Their bodies moulded into one as they moved against each other with urgent need. Both were drenched in sweat and panting hard as he continued to plunge his cock in and out of her tightness.

He lifted her back off the bed so he could capture one of her breasts with his teeth. Sucking and biting he pushed her thighs apart as far as they could go and pounded into her without regard. His release was coming close and he could feel her tight walls start to spasm around him. She was springing wildly against his movements their slick bodies slapping each other. Biting his shoulder hard, Gendry felt Arya's release burst from her body and in a matter of seconds he followed.

He kept himself upright, careful not to crash the full weight of his body on her. He was still inside her as he rested his forehead on hers, planting small kisses down the side of her face. Easing himself out of her he rolled to her side and pulled her into his arms. She nuzzled her body into his and he moved a hand to stroke her long tresses.

"Gen."

"Yea."

"I…I'm sorry about everything."

He looked at her with a puzzled look. "Sorry about what?"

"About all this mess. About…making things so difficult."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about Ar. None of it's your fault. Joff is a sick bastard and Cersei's a bitch."

"But–"

"No Arya," he interrupted. "I don't ever want to hear you blame yourself for what happened ok?"

"Ok," she nodded.

"C'mon we should go take a shower," he announced.

"Hey Gen."

"Yea Ar."

"My shower's not as big as yours but there's still plenty of room for the both of us if you're ready for round three," she grinned.

_**You guys know what to do. Leave me a review and let me know how you think it's all progressing. **_


	16. Chapter 16

**[A/N]: I'm so sorry guys for the late update. I've had massive writers block and I apologise if this is a bit of a nothing chapter. Yes there is more smut and I will definately start to focus more on the fluff and try to incorporate some kind of plot in here if my brain thinks of something. Thanks again for those who have reviewed, favourited and followed. Really means a lot guys, and woot woot cracked 100 reviews! You're amazing! Enough of my babbles, I hope you enjoy.**

**Arya**

Gendry always made her forget everything else but the two of them. Ever since their quick pit stop at Margery's Arya couldn't get the idea of sex in the shower out of her head. She originally wanted to try it in his since it was so much bigger than hers, but she couldn't seem to get enough of him. He didn't mind though and was more than willing to follow her lead.

She led them to her bathroom and he followed like a pup would their mother. His eyes were dark again and she noticed how his tongue would flicker across his lips in appreciation of the view of her naked body. She loved the desire she stirred in him and made sure to move about the room as sensually as possible. Twisting the taps she let the water run and the room slowly fill with steam. She turned back to him and gave him a cheeky smile before stepping under the running liquid and letting it trickle down her body.

It didn't take long for Gendry to follow. She could feel his hardness pressed up against her back and his hands slide down her body to hold a firm grip on her hips. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as she felt his lips trail down the side of her face and suck on the pulse point of her neck that made her knees go weak.

"You like that do you?" he breathed hungrily in her ear. All she could do was moan in response as she felt one of his hands on her hips move up her torso to cup one of her bare breasts. He pinched the pink tip with his thumb and forefinger until it was at its full peak. His other hand found its way back to her heated centre, a finger already pumping in and out of her in a slow and torturous motion.

She swayed her hips to align with the rhythm of his hand and soon found herself pressed up against the tiled wall in the shower. She turned her head to have Gendry's lips capture her un-expecting mouth in a deep and frantic kiss. His tongue plunging in and out of her mouth without regard that she was unable to fight back for control. She tried to turn her whole body to face him but Gendry pressed her further up against the wall keeping her in place.

"What are you doing?" she asked in between their kisses.

"You'll see, I want to try something different," he growled. Gendry removed his hand from her sex and breast which left her feeling a sense of loss at the lack of contact. Her chest was squished up against the wall as she felt the tip of Gendry's cock at the entrance of her mound. He rubbed it up and down her slit causing her to push her backside into him. She felt her feet rise up off the ground as Gendry lifted her up so his member was positioned in a better angle to thrust into her wet and ready cunt.

"I'm going to slip," she shrieked trying to claw at the tiles for grip but failing miserably.

"No you won't trust me…I've got you Ar, just relax," he cooed.

"I don't know what to do with my hands," she replied.

"Just rest them against the wall or do whatever you want with them," he mumbled in her ear as he continued to rub himself against her.

Arya leaned her head back so it rested in the crook of his neck and brought her hands behind her so they wrapped around the back of his head. She weaved her fingers into his thick wet hair, enjoying the feeling of his hardness sliding up and down her sex and his heavy breathing against her ear. She could feel him nibble on her ear and moaned as he began to suck at the sensitive skin just below her ear.

In one swift movement she felt Gendry's stiff cock enter her from behind. The new angle made her cry out, the sound of her moaning slightly dulled down by the sound of the running water. "Does that feel good baby?" he panted as he continued to ease himself in and out of her tight walls.

She was finding it very difficult to form words. In her mind she was screaming. _Yes,_ _yes it's fucking fantastic_, but all she could muster was something akin to a growl. Obviously unhappy with her lack of response, Gendry pulled himself completely out of her. "Why?" she managed to croak, the loss of his cock inside her leaving her slightly irritated.

He pressed her harder against the wall. "Oh so you do like it do you?" he said playfully.

"No, I fucking love it Gen…please don't stop," she begged.

"As milady commands," he replied ramming his cock in and out of her at a faster pace. Both their breaths were coming in short spurts and she could feel her peak approaching. Each thrust hit the spot that made her stomach coil in heat and that combined with the slapping of his balls against her bare arse made her explode with delight. It didn't take long for Gendry to follow as he grunted in response and let his head rest against the back of her neck as he felt his release come.

His grip on her loosened as he placed her feet back down on the ground. She was still shakey and had to hold his forearm for support. She turned around slowly to see his beautiful blue eyes fixed on her. "You're so fucking brilliant babe," he whispered as he stroked the side of her face. "No-one has ever made me come the way do," he finished.

She pulled his face down to meet hers and gave him what was supposed to be a chaste kiss. It became heated and they found themselves fucking in the shower for a second time. She was exhausted by the time they finished and Gendry had to help her back to her Queen sized bed.

They both lay in each other's arms naked and completely content with the direction their relationship was heading. She had her head on his chest and could hear the steady beat of his strong heart coax her into a deep sleep. His hand was running up and down her arms and before sleep could grab hold of her she heard him mutter something. "Did you say something Gen?" she asked, looking up into his Baratheon blue eyes.

"You just make me so happy Ar."

"You make me happy too Gen," she yawned.

Gendry just chuckled and told her to go to sleep before giving her forehead a kiss. She couldn't have hoped for a better way for the day to end. Everyone knew about her relationship with Gendry and she and Sansa were closer than ever, even if nobody else knew about their recent bonding exercise. She felt Gendry stir beside her as he moved his other arm to rest on her stomach. "Arya are you awake?" he asked.

She was too tired to respond so just kept still, willing sleep to take over. "I love you Arya Stark," he said in a whisper. Her heart jumped out of her chest and she tried to act like she hadn't just heard Gendry tell her he loved her. All feelings of exhaustion were replaced with shock. _He fucking loves me!_ As much as she wanted to ignore what he had said she couldn't help herself and sprung up from her position on the bed.

"What did you say?" she questioned, her eyes wide and focused on his.

He propped himself up from his place on the bed and smiled warmly at her. "I said I love you Arya Stark." She continued to stare at him. _Oh my god Gendry fucking Baratheon loves me!_ "I've freaked you out haven't I?" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. It was a gesture she noticed he did when he was nervous.

"No, no you haven't," she said shaking her head frantically to emphasise her point. "It was just...ah unexpected, that's all." She didn't know what it felt like to love someone that way. It wasn't something she had ever experienced with any of her ex-boyfriends, but then again Gendry was nothing like any of her ex's. He could make her wet with just a look and he set her whole body on fire whenever they made love. She felt completely at ease around him and now that they were together she couldn't picture what life would be like without him by her side.

"It's ok Ar, you don't have to say anything back," he smiled nervously. "We should be getting back to bed anyways, I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be a big day," he sighed. "We're both going to have to rest up to face the shit storm that awaits us."

She nodded and followed his lead. Her back was to him and his arms draped over her torso. _Just fucking say it you idiot!_ Taking in a deep breath she finally had the courage to say what she was too afraid to say before. "Gen?"

"Yes Ar."

"I love you too." She felt him pull her in closer to him and press a kiss on the side of her neck.

"You have no idea how fucking happy that makes me," he murmured.

She just laughed. "I think I have a rough idea if that boner of yours is any indication."

"I seem to have no control over my body when you're around."

"Seriously Gen, you're the horniest guy I've ever met. I'm completely spent, and as much as I love fucking you I need time to recover."

"If you weren't so damn sexy I wouldn't get hard all the time so it's really your fault."

"Well this sexy bitch needs to get some sleep so we can finish this in the morning if you're lucky," she joked. "Good night Gen."

"Good night Ar."

She dreamed of Gendry that night. They were both at Braavos lying under the hot sun. His sun kissed skin was darker than usual but his sapphire blue eyes lost none of its intensity or sparkle. They were kissing and that familiar burn ignited in the pit of her stomach. His hands were roaming over her body and found its way under the material of her bikini top. He pulled away but when he looked down at her something was wrong. His blue eyes began to change colour and his black hair lightened. She was now face to face with Joffrey and was no longer in Braavos but some dark room strapped into a bed. He was running his hands over her body and made its way down to her sex. She tried to squirm free from the restrictions keeping her in place and tried to scream but nothing came out. He was touching her the way Gendry did, but It was rough and it repulsed her. There were tears streaming down her face and she was helpless to stop him. He started shaking her calling her name over and over again. "Arya, Arya, Arya."

**So as always your reviews are welcomed and appreciated. Any suggestions as well as how you would like things to pan out would help me out as well, so please leave feedback!**


	17. Chapter 17

**[A/N]: Thanks again for the reviews guys. It really does help keep me going!**

**Gendry**

She was mumbling in her sleep, something she hadn't done the last time they slept together. At first she looked happy with a smile stretched across her face but then it changed. Her brows were creased and she began moving frantically from side to side. He tried waking her by gently shaking her, but she continued to mumble in her sleep. Then he could see tears run down her cheek and he began calling her name and shaking her harder. She finally woke up her grey eyes shooting open as she looked around the room trying to place where she was.

"Ar, look at me what's wrong?" She looked at him confused and then wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

"I…I…thought it was him. I thought he had me," she cried.

"You thought who had you?"

"Jo…Jo…Joffrey," she said in a whisper. He clung onto her tighter and stroked her hair. He knew Arya was strong and for her to have nightmares about someone meant that they really must have gotten under her skin.

"He won't ever touch you again Ar, I promise." She buried her head into his chest and let him hold her until she fell asleep again. He watched her sleeping form and the anger in him bubbled at the thought of Joffrey hurting her. It brought back memories of when they were younger. He remembered finding a stray cat with a litter of kittens with Joffrey on his father's estate. The cat looked starved and the kittens were mewling with hunger. He had told the boy to wait and watch over them while he went inside to get them some food. But what he came back to was horrifying enough to make him go white as a sheet. The kittens were no longer mewling with hunger. They were no longer breathing to be frank. Joffrey had broken the mother's neck along with her infants. The look on his face still sent chills through him. It was one of pure delight. He knew something was wrong with him then, but when he told his father about it he shrugged it off like it was nothing. He looked back down at Arya, who looked so peaceful now and just as beautiful as ever. "No one will ever hurt you again," he whispered before sliding in behind her and enveloping her into his arms.

He woke up expecting to feel the warmth of Arya by his side, but was met with the cool chill of the morning air. Jolting up he scanned the room, her room, trying to find his petite girlfriend. "Arya?" he called out hesitantly at first. He didn't want to wake anyone especially Jon or Robb. They may have been ok with the two of them going out but he didn't think they'd give him a pat on the back for spending the night with their baby sister. He stepped out of bed, bare arse and all and made his way towards his boxers that were lying scrunched up on the ground. He heard the door click open and saw Arya standing in front of him in nothing but boyleg underwear and a very tight crop top. "Hi," he said sheepishly.

"Hi," she said back. "I thought you might be hungry…err…after our workout last night." He was too busy checking her out that he hadn't noticed her holding a plate with what looked like pop tarts. "I didn't really feel like cooking anything and didn't want to wake anyone else up so thought pop tarts would be an easy choice. I hope you don't mind?"

"Pop tarts are good. What flavour are they?"

"Cookies and cream," she laughed. "I know, not the healthiest thing to start the day off with but we'll at least be high on sugar and have energy for the morning."

"And why would we need energy? Are you planning on seducing me again like you did last night? He cocked his eyebrow.

"Maybe…if you're lucky," she teased. "But we'll need to eat first, I've heard fucking on an empty stomach can be hazardous." He found himself laughing along side her and the two of them sat on her bedroom floor stuffing their faces with the delicious treat.

"I need to change, I look like a hobo." He looked down at his stained clothing on the floor. "People will think I'm some kind of psycho with all those red stains you managed to smudge on my clothes."

"Well maybe if you had kept your hands off me the sap stains wouldn't have gotten onto your expensive clothes."

"Well maybe if you stopped tempting me I would be able to, you bloody temptress."

"Well then don't we make quiet a pair. The hobo and the temptress, has a nice ring to it don't you think? It could be the makings of a spectacular film."

"One that would have to be rated R due to the copious sex the two have," he felt his cock stiffen at the thought. Something about Arya made him horny as fuck and he felt like a kid hitting puberty for the first time.

"Seriously Gen, is it always about sex with you?"

"No, not all the time, only when I'm with you." He swiftly pulled her towards him and seized her mouth with his. He could taste the sweetness of the cookies and cream pop tart and feel his semi-erect penis spring to life. He was getting lost in her again. The feel of her heated skin on his and the small sounds of pleasure she made when he continued to rub his hardness on her soft centre.

"Arya?" they heard a faint voice on the other side of the door, followed with a soft knock.

Arya pushed him off her and scrambled to her feet. "Shit, shit, shit," she said over and over again. "Quick hide in the bathroom."

"But wh-"

"No buts Gen just get in the bathroom and keep quiet. I don't want anyone to know what we did last night."

"Bu-"

"No buts! Just get in the mother effing bathroom. My mum is going to flip if she sees you in my room let alone in nothing but your boxers!"

"Fine," he huffed before stealing a quick kiss from her and making his way to hide in the bathroom. He could hear muffled voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. Pressing his ear against the cold wooden door, the muffled sounds became clearer. _Was that Sansa?_ He slowly turned the knob of the door and opened it slightly so he could hear better. _Yep it was definitely Sansa. Why was Arya talking to her after what she did?_

"How are you feeling?" he heard Sansa ask Arya.

"A lot better than yesterday, how about you?" Arya replied. _They were talking like nothing happened between them, like everything was alright. Was he mental or was he missing something?_

"I just wanted to thank you before I go back to Joff's…for last night and for being a better sister than me."

"Just be careful please. I…I don't want him hurting you again Sans."

"Don't worry he won't. As long as I play the stupid doting fiancé he'll never suspect a thing."

_What the hell are they on about?_ Gendry's head was spinning as he continued to listen in on the two girls talk.

"I'm serious Sans. Just look after yourself and if you feel like things are getting out of control make sure you get away from him."

"Gods Arya, what did Braavos do to your sense of adventure?"

"Your idea and my idea of adventure are two completely different things. Pretending to be in love with a psycho is just plain stupid not adventurous."

"I'll be fine Ar, it's sweet that you're the one fussing over me now."

"Don't let anyone else know that. My reputation would be in tatters if people thought there was a sweet side to me."

He heard the two of them laugh and the door shut close as Arya and Sansa said their good-byes. He pushed the bathroom door closed again and stepped as far away from it as possible so it looked like he wasn't eaves dropping. He felt stupid and childish for acting that way but wasn't really sure of what he heard. His mind was racing and when he saw Arya swing the door open he couldn't help but blurt out the scrambled thoughts that were coursing through his brain. "What are you and Sansa up to?"

Arya looked at him stunned. _Shit you idiot!_ Her expression changed to one of annoyance as her brows furrowed and her steely eyes fixed him a cold glare. "You were eaves dropping?" She marched towards him and crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes still glued on him.

"I…umm…ahh…no…I mean…maybe?"

"Maybe? What do you mean maybe? You either did or you didn't, so which one is it Gendry?

"I'm sorry ok, I couldn't help it. I thought it was your mum but then it sounded like Sansa and I didn't know why she would come in here and talk to you or why you would let her so I was curious."

"And what exactly did you hear?"

"Umm," he scratched the back of his neck. _Shit what do I say?_ "I don't know".

"You don't know?" she sighed deeply and dropped her arms to her sides. "Seriously Gendry what did you hear?"

He looked around the room sheepishly before resigning and telling her the truth. He didn't think he could ever lie to her, not when she was looking at him like that. Her eyes softer now than before, her hair tied in a messy bun that left some tendrils falling around her face and her cheeks a light rosey colour that made her look vulnerable. Taking in a deep breath he began to speak. "Look I didn't mean to listen in and I know I shouldn't have but none of it made sense so I just kept doing it till it did."

"And did it?"

"No. I'm even more confused than I was at the start, and it's not because I'm stupid ok. It was like Sansa was a completely different person talking to you out there. I mean what the hell Ar! Am I missing something here?" Her eyes darted away from his and looked towards the ground.

"I promised Gendry…I can't…I can-"

"Don't you trust me" he cut her off.

"Of course I trust you! Why would you even ask that?"

"Well because you're obviously hiding something from me Ar. You won't even look me in the eyes." He lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger to make his point. She continued to avoid his gaze and closed her eyes turning away from him, her back now facing him.

"I don't know what to do Gen," she said faintly. He could hear the tremor in her voice and knew that she was obviously waring with herself as to whether she should tell him what was going on. "I don't want to keep anything from you but…but it's dangerous."

He strode towards her wrapping his burly arms around her. "I don't like the sound of this Ar…you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but whatever you and Sansa have planned can't be good if you can't even trust anyone else to know."

"It's not that I don't trust you. I just don't want you to do anything stupid like pretend to be some sort of hero." She rotated her body so she was now facing him and buried her face in his chest. "If I tell you will you promise not to tell anyone else?"

He thought about it for a moment. He really wanted to know what they were up to but didn't think he could keep that promise. If what they were planning endangered Arya in any way he would do whatever he could to keep her safe, even breaking a promise. "I won't, you have my word."

"Ok then. Let's go back to the room, I don't really want to talk about it here." He nodded and followed her out. She motioned for him to sit on the bed and he watched as she checked her door was locked and that her window wasn't open. "Sorry I just have to make sure nobody else hears what I'm about to tell you." She sat across from him and grabbed his hands in hers. "Joffrey was the one who hit Sansa not Sandor. My dad was right, Joffrey is a monster and he's done it before. Many times apparently."

"That doesn't make sense. Why hasn't your sister gone to the police? He could be behind bars now and all this would done."

"It's not that easy Gen. The Lannisters are powerful and Sansa thinks they have the police in their pockets. Why do you think he's been able to get away with everything?"

"But if Sansa filed the report they'd have to believe her. I mean she's a Stark for fucks sake!"

"They'd find a way to twist it around on her Gen. Sansa told me everything, about how he's done this before and gotten away without even a slap on the wrist. It's all her. Cersei. I don't know how she's doing it but she's protecting him."

"But my dad would never let that happen. If she told him he would find a way to make sure he could never do it again."

"Your dad is in debt to the Lannisters. I'm not saying that he wouldn't try but he just couldn't compete with them. Not even my dad would stand a chance, which is why Sansa is doing it this way."

"This way?" he looked at her quizzically.

"She's trying to find information on the whole family to bring them down. She thinks she's close but won't tell me what she thinks she knows. That's why she's with Joffrey still. You know that whole keep your friends close and your enemies closer thing."

"And what's your involvement?"

"Nothing, I just have to pretend to hate her. But I'm worried Gen. He's hurt her before and he could do it again. And look at what he did to that Sandor guy. That dude's bloody ex-military and now he's lying somewhere in a coma. How could Sans stand a chance?"

"I don't know but this all just a fucking mind spin." _Why couldn't he just live a normal life where shit like this never happened?_ "Your sister is a pretty convincing actress. The things she said to you and the way she said them…it sounded and looked real to me."

"She was always good at that sort of stuff. Drama and singing, so at least those skills have come in handy for her."

"Yea because I'm sure that's why most people take drama classes, so they can spy on their lunatic fiancé and plot to bring down an entire empire."

He felt a soft sting on the side of his arm as one of Arya's small fists sprung out and punched him. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"That was for being a smartarse. I'm serious Gen, I'm really worried and I feel like I should do more to help her. I know she would do the same for me if it was the other way around."

"There's nothing you can do Ar but tell someone. Tell your dad or Jon, I mean I'm sure they would be able to figure out a way to get us all out of this mess."

"No way! Sansa made me promise I wouldn't tell dad. If he knew the truth he would go straight to the police and that's exactly what we're trying to avoid here."

"Well then who the hell are you guys going to go to when Sansa finds all this 'evidence' against the Lannisters? If you can't go to the police then who can you go to?"

"I…I don't know. Sansa has it all figured out and I trust her."

"I know you do Ar but you've got to understand how crazy this all sounds. I just don't want you anywhere near Joffrey or that crazy bitch Cersei. I mean you're already having nightmares about him Ar. What's gonna happen if he gets to you again because of these games your sister is trying to play?"

"They aren't games Gen! This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd be like this. Can't you just trust me and be there for me, instead of talking to me like I'm an idiot?"

"I'm not talking to you like you're an idiot, I just don't like this…any of it. If something was to happen to you Arya I don't know what I'd do. If this all means that much to you then I'll help you."

She looked up at him shocked. "You will?"

"Well it doesn't really look like I have another choice do I?"

"No you don't" she smirked. _Damn her, she already has the upper hand in the relationship. He was definitely whipped._

"So do I just have to pretend to hate her too?"

"Yep and-"

"And what?"

"And I was hoping you could help me try find where this Sandor guy is."

"What?"

"Sansa gave me this," he saw her pull out a disc. "She said it might help him wake-up. Sappy I know but it could work."

"So we have to somehow convince your dad to tell us where Sandor is?"

"No my dad would never tell us. We've got to break into his office and try find out where he is."

"Fucking hell Stark. I just got approval from him to go out with you and now you want me to break into his office and rummage through his stuff in hopes of finding something that says, Sandor mother effing Clegane is in a coma at so and so's place?"

"Don't be stupid, of course not! I remember when I was younger I was playing hide and seek with Bran. I snuck into my dad's office and hid under his desk. When I leaned up against the back of it I pressed something and a hidden draw popped open. It was full of books with different names that I didn't really understand so I closed it and never thought about it again."

"Right and where are you going with this?"

"My dad brought that desk here. It's been in the family for generations and I'm guessing that if he was going to have information like where Sandor was for instance he would have it hidden in that drawer. Understand?"

"Oh well that shouldn't be too hard. I can distract him while you look through his desk."

"Well it's not as simple as that. Umm dad kinda keeps his office locked when he's not in there and he has cameras there now."

"Are you kidding me? What in the hell have I gotten myself into?"

"The things we do for love right?"

"Yea, yea the things we do for love."

**Yes I know the last couple of lines is what Jamie says to Cersei originally but I couldn't help myself. Don't be shy guys leave a review and let me know how you think it's going and if there are things you want to see more or less of.**


	18. Chapter 18

**[A/N]: Thanks again everyone for your reviews, they really do help keep the creative juices flowing and gives me the direction I need to keep going. Sorry again for not updating as regularly as I used to. Things have been so crazy with work lately that I haven't had a proper chance to sit down and work on this. Hope I haven't lost anyone and hope you still like where this is heading.**

**Arya**

She felt like a complete idiot sitting and waiting in disguise for her sister to arrive. She had received a text from an unknown number telling her that they needed to catch up. Gendry had been convinced it was one of Joffrey's minions trying to lure her out, but she knew it was Sansa because of the way she signed off. Love little bird, is what it read. It wasn't a widely known nickname, in fact she only found out about it recently when she had been told that's what Sandor used to call her.

She looked over to the back of the room and saw a worried Gendry watching her. He was as badly disguised as her, wearing a ridiculously bright coloured shirt, fake moustache and aviator sunglasses to hide his brilliant blue eyes. A small smile graced her lips as she thought back on the two of them shopping for their outfits. They had both tried on a soiree of disguise options. Arya had experimented with different coloured wigs. She went from long platinum blonde to shaggy pink and even rocked an auburn colour to see what she would have looked like if she had inherited her mother's famous locks. Gendry had rolled around in laughter at all the styles, obviously favouring her natural tresses to the ones of her alias, but when she stepped on with a short do, one she thought made her look more mature she couldn't help but smirk at his expression. "Wow" is all he said before he practically assaulted her mouth with his.

"Thanks for meeting me," she looked up to see a figure standing before her. The sun was shining in her eyes and she had to squint to try and get a better look. When the figure sat down it confirmed her beliefs.

"Sansa…you look so different."

"So do you. Short hair suits you."

"And black suits you. So what's up?"

"I just needed someone to talk to. Someone real." It made something inside her ache to see how lost and broken her sister looked sitting across from her. Although Arya didn't agree with Sansa's plan she did respect her and thought what she was attempting to do was brave.

"It's been hard pretending to still hate you. You know I'm a terrible liar, so whenever Jon or Dad tries to talk to me about it I have to change the subject or bolt out of the room. I hate lying to them."

"I know I do too…it was easier to trick myself into believing that things with Joff were ok when I knew he was there watching over me."

"Sandor?"

Sansa nodded in response. "He used to listen to me. To talk to me and now…now there's no one but Joff and Cersei. I'm sorry that I put you in this situation, but I'm glad I at least have you."

Arya moved one of her hands over her sisters, holding it and rubbing the top of it with her thumb. "Maybe you should stop all of this then and just come back home."

Sansa gave her a pointed look which was all the answer she needed to know she wasn't backing down. "How are things with Gendry?" she asked changing the subject.

"Good, great even. We've got everyone's blessings and yea we're happy."

"That's good. So have you had sex yet?"

Arya was gobsmacked. She wasn't expecting her sister to be so forthright with that kind of questioning. "Umm..err…maybe and by maybe I mean yes most definitely." She gave Sansa a shy smile. She still wasn't comfortable talking about this sort of thing with anyone let alone her sister.

"Sooo is he big? Of course he's big, look at the size of him"

"Sansa!" she heard herself gasp.

"What? Isn't this what sisters are meant to talk about? Boys and sex. Since we clearly don't want to discuss anything relating to Joffrey in that department, we are going to have to focus on that fine specimen of a man that is Gendry Baratheon."

"Seriously it's like you are different person. Just coz you're in costume doesn't mean you need to change your whole personality."

"Don't be such a prude Arya. I need to live vicariously through you. I may not be able to get away from the Lannisters in a while so I want to take full advantage of this chat of ours, so spill."

"Ok fine if you insist. Yes he's big, but not in a giant black dildo way, just in a keeping in proportion to his body way. I mean he's the biggest I've seen."

"You've seen more than one?"

"Yes I've seen more than one Sans. I'm not completely virginal, I did have boyfriends back at Braavos."

"Really?" her sister questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes really. I mean I never went you know all the way with either of them but we did…less compromising things."

"Wow look at you. Who would have thought my little sister had it in her. So Gendry's your first?"

Arya grabbed a tighter hold on the cup of coffee sitting in front of her before answering. "Yea he is. It just felt right with him."

"You two look good together. I think you guys would make awesome babies. Little caramel ones with black hair and grey eyes, or brown hair and blue eyes. So many possibilities."

"Jesus Sans we've only just started dating so don't go talking about babies just yet. I'd like to keep my vagina intact for a little longer."

"Fine be a spoilsport. So are you on the pill or does he use a condom?"

"Pill. We've never actually used a condom before. Does it feel different with one?"

"I prefer it without and I know most guys do as well. I mean it doesn't really make a difference as long as you're wet enough."

Arya could feel her face burn with embarrassment. She looked around the café to make sure no one could hear what they were talking about. She would be absolutely livid if she knew the other patrons could hear what they were discussing. "Can we talk about something else please?"

"Nope. Like I said I'm living through you. My sex life, if you could even call it that is one of absolute discomfort. I'd like to think that at least one of us is being satisfied. So how was he as your first?"

Finally giving into her sisters demands Arya sucked in a deep breath and opened up. "It hurt which was expected you know due to his…size, but it felt good. It was like feeling full when you never knew you were empty, plus he was good at the other things that led up to that moment as well."

"Hmmm sounds interesting. Elaborate on these other things please."

"Umm well let's just say he is good with his hands and that he has quite a talented tongue too."

"Bloody hell I'm jealous. Every time Joff goes down on me it feels like someone is rubbing sandpaper against my poor va-jayjay."

"Way too much information sis."

"How do you think I feel? I'm the poor sod who has to put up with it and pretend I'm enjoying it. He is so up himself that he doesn't even realise he can't make me wet."

"So then how does he get it in?"

"Lube. I'm sure you don't have that problem with Gendry though do you?"

"No not really. He's just so fucking hot Sans, and when he gets those fuck me eyes of his it drives me crazy."

"Fuck me eyes?"

"Yea like the blue in them changes. They go darker and it's like they see right into my soul. It's so fucking intense and as soon as I see him like that I just want to jump him."

"Sandor had eyes like those. Not blue obviously but grey. I kissed him once." Sansa brought the tips of her fingers to her lips and rolled them as if savouring the taste of Sandor on them.

"Fuck off! You kissed Sandor?"

"Yes and it was…perfect. He was surprisingly gentle for someone of his size and I liked the way his beard pricked my skin. It happened after Joffrey had gotten a bit carried away. I don't know how it happened exactly. One moment I was in tears over what Joff did and the next I was yelling at Sandor then his lips were on mine and well I kissed back."

Arya stared at her sister her grey eyes wide in shock. "Did you do anything else besides kiss?"

"No we didn't but if we did I'd imagine I wouldn't be able to walk for a couple of days," she laughed. "I mean Gendry is big but Sandor is monstrous!" The two girls were interrupted as the alarm on Sansa's phone went off. "Shit, it's time for me to go. Joff and Cersei will be back at his apartment in an hour so I should head back and continue to play the doting fiancé," she rolled her eyes. "Thanks for coming out and going to all the effort of disguising yourself, it was good to have a real talk with someone. I've missed it."

"Anytime…it was fun. I never thought we'd ever be the type of sisters to talk about girly things," she wrinkled her nose.

"Well we are girls and you have a man now so it's only natural. I just hope the Lannisters slip up soon because it's getting so hard being away from everyone."

"Me too. I don't like you being there with them. Just look after yourself ok and call me if you run into any trouble." Sansa nodded and the two embraced before Sansa left and jumped into a taxi. She waited a few minutes until she could no longer see it and walked over to where Gendry was sitting. She burst out laughing at the sight of him. He must have ordered a frothy coffee like a cuppachino because there were bits of milk in his moustache.

"What?" he said defensively.

"You have milk in your mo." He brought his hand up to wipe the substance off.

"I was wondering why the waitress was looking at me weird. So how did your chat go? You guys looked like you were having a good time."

"Yea we did. _We talked about your talented fingers, tongue and cock_ she thought. She just told me about how much she misses having someone to talk to. She really misses Sandor."

"Did she say anything about Joff or Cersei?"

"Yea but not much. She still doesn't have the information she needs, so I guess we keep playing the waiting game until then."

"And what about getting to Sandor?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out. I mean it all sounded good in my head but actually putting into practice is a little more difficult. They make it look easy in movies," she sighed.

"Oh you look so cute when you pout," he teased.

"Shut-up Baratheon."

"And you're even cuter when you're angry."

"Well you just look stupid, especially now that your moustache is half hanging off your face," she chuckled.

"Bloody hell Ar, how long has it been like that for?"

"For the last 10 minutes or so," she shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because you looked so cute with half a mo," she said mockingly.

"You can be a real cow when you want to you know?"

"Well then I guess that makes us perfect for one another. Me being a cow and you a bull and all."

Gendry just smiled a toothy grin at her and shook his head. "How can someone so tiny be such a huge pain in the arse?"

She felt her pocket vibrate and pulled out her phone. "Gah it's Marge, I should get this I've kind of been avoiding her for the last couple of weeks," she told Gendry.

"Hey Mar-"

"Oh my fucking God Arya Stark why the hell didn't you tell me you and fucking Gendry Baratheon were a thing?" Margery cut in.

"Umm…I've just been busy sorry…with family stuff."

"It's been two weeks since my party Ar and you couldn't even send a quick text to tell me?" Margery sounded hurt and it made Arya feel guilty for forgetting about her friend. It's not like she meant to but with everything that had happened time just flew by and her mind had been preoccupied with other more demanding issues.

"Yea I know I'm sorry I'll make it up to you I promise."

"How about in half an hour?"

"How about what in half an hour?"

"How about you make it up to me in half an hour? I'm not far from your place and I can pick you up so you can tell me everything and I mean everything. I want to know about every little vein on that giant dick of his."

"Marge!" she choked out completely caught off guard. What the hell was with girls wanting to know about Gendry and his penis? Gendry looked at her quizzically obviously wanting an explanation as to why her face was all of a sudden red as a beet. "Fine but can you make it an hour, I'm with Gen at the moment."

"Oh how cute! You already have nicknames so totes excited for this catch up babe, see you in an hour you little minx."

"See you in an hour." She hung up and looked at Gendry who still had that questioning look on his face. "I need to get back home, Marge is going to pick me up in an hour so we can talk about your dick."

Gendry all but spat the coffee in his mouth all over the table causing his moustache to fall off completely. "What?"

She couldn't help but laugh at his expense as she saw his face redden. "For some reason everyone wants details on your err…friend below."

"What do you mean everyone? Oh gods don't tell me you and Sansa talked about my…my thing!"

"Maybe" she said biting her lip. "Why are you so embarrassed? Aren't guys supposed to love having girls talk about them in that way?"

"No! I don't know what kind of guys you've hung out with but I don't want my girlfriend and her friends let alone sister talking about my…cock," he said the last word quietly.

"Nobody worthy of me talking about obviously," she replied. "Anyways, we better get going, we can continue this conversation later at your place tonight, I miss that thing of yours and I have a feeling talking about it all afternoon is going to make me randy as fuck."

Gendry looked at her wide eyed with his mouth hanging open. She was feeling bold for some reason and loved finding new ways to shock him. Maybe Marge could give her some other ideas of how to keep Gendry guessing.

**You know what to do. Review and let me know what you like and don't like etc...**


	19. Chapter 19

_**[A/N]: Thanks again to everyone who took the time to review the last chapter. I'm glad you guys thought it was funny, I really enjoyed writing it. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter as well. Until next time enjoy lovlies :)**_

**Gendry**

He found himself working out harder than he ever had before. It felt good to focus on the feel of his muscles strain and pulse as he pushed his body to its limits. He hadn't had a good work out in the last couple of weeks, keeping himself busy with Arya. He was drenched in sweat, his singlet now clinging to his skin as he continued to lift the heavy weight up and down. He needed this. He needed something to distract his thoughts from his sexy little girlfriend. But no matter how hard he pushed, flashes of her made their way into his mind. They hadn't had sex in almost two weeks and it was driving him crazy with lust. Especially after what she had said at the coffee shop. It had his mind racing at all the possibilities of what could happen between the two of them tonight. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the audience of admirers he attracted. One in particular.

He felt someone tap his shoulder causing him to momentarily lose his grip on the dumbbell he was holding. Luckily his reaction time was quick, and he was able to correct himself. He turned to see a familiar pair of brown eyes looking at him. _Shit _he thought. This was one of the last people he wanted to see. "Hey Gen, it's so good to see you again," the girl said. She made a move to hug him but he stepped away.

"Hey Jeyne, sorry I'm a bit sweaty probably not really hug worthy material right now." She nodded in response, her eyes travelling up and down his body and a small smirk appearing on her lips.

"We've done more than hug when you were sweaty, or have you forgotten me so easily?"

Jeyne didn't even have the decency to blush as she openly ogled him. He grabbed the towel he had hanging over the bench next to him and wiped the sweat that had been pooling on his face away. "That was a long time ago," he replied curtly not wanting to talk to his ex any longer than necessary. The brunette didn't seem to get the point though and kept following him as he made his way towards the water cooler for a much needed drink.

"Time flies doesn't it? It feels like only yesterday you and I were-"

Gendry raised his hand to stop her from completing her sentence. "I'm sorry Jeyne, I don't mean to be rude but I really can't talk right now." Jeyne looked completely shocked. She was used to getting what she wanted, just like most of the other socialites around Kings Landing, so Gendry's dismissal was obviously new to her.

She placed her hands on her hips and scowled at him. "Who the hell do you think you are Gendry Baratheon? Nobody and I mean nobody talks to me like that, not even you."

He didn't want to cause a scene but couldn't stand looking at the girl in front of him any longer. It just brought back memories of the past that he would rather forget. A time that he would have to share with Arya eventually but didn't think he had the heart to tell her just yet. "Sorry Jeyne but I've got to go." He made a move to bypass her but she blocked him.

"What's happened to you? I've only been gone a few weeks and you think you're too good for me now do you?"

"Look Jeyne I'm with someone now and things are serious, so this," he said motioning to her and him with his hands, "is not a thing anymore ok?"

"No that's not ok. I don't care who this bitch is but you're mine Gendry and it's not over until I say it's over."

He felt himself lose control over his anger at her choice of word for Arya. "Arya is not a bitch and if I ever hear you say anything like that about her again I'll personally make sure you and your whole family are out on their arses without as much as a cent to your name, do you understand?"

There were tears forming in her eyes. He had never spoken to a girl like that, especially one he had been seeing on and off again. He didn't dislike Jeyne, she could be nice when she wanted to, but he couldn't stand the idea of anyone hurting or saying anything remotely negative about Arya. He had a strong sense of protection over her that he never had for anyone or anything in his life.

Jeyne surprised him by blinking back her hurt and straightening her posture. "So I guess the rumours are true then?"

"What rumours?"

"That you and Arya hooked up at Margery Tyrell's 21st …among other things."

"Who told you and what do you mean by other things?"

"Joffrey has been bragging about how he and the little Stark girl have been bumping uglies right under your and Sansa's noses," she sneered taking pleasure out of trying to humiliate him.

"That stupid fuck." His hands balled into fists as he imagined the smug look on Joffrey's face as he told people the lie. "Well if you believed him then you're not as smart as I gave you credit for." He pushed past her towards the exit, but turned ever so slightly before speaking again. "Oh and just so you know the truth, Arya would never and I repeat never sink so low as to do something like that to her own flesh and blood."

He was still reeling from his encounter with Jeyne. He had been feeling so calm before but that had all gone to shit as soon as he heard the filth Joffrey had been spreading. He was tempted to pay the blonde prick a visit but decided against it, knowing full well that's exactly what he wanted. The afternoon could not go fast enough and all he wanted was to have Arya here with him. He didn't realise how accustomed he was to having her around and it made him worry about the future. What if they broke up? How would he handle not having her by his side? How would he handle watching her with another man? His mind was running through dozens of scenarios that he wasn't sure he would be able to cope with if they ever came to fruition. Thankfully he was saved by a heavy knock on his door. He looked at his watch and saw that it was still afternoon, _surely Arya would still be with Margery_ he thought. He looked through the peep-hole in the door and let out a disappointed sigh. He wretched it open and let his chubby friend in. "Hey Hot Pie," he greeted.

"Hey mate," Hot Pie replied casually as he headed straight for the kitchen. Gendry followed as his friend rummaged through his fridge in search of something to eat. "Seriously Gendry, I thought having a girlfriend meant you'd have a fully stocked fridge. How many bottles of powerade does one man need?"

"Firstly one can never have too many bottles of powerade, and secondly I take my lady out for dinner or eat at her place, hence why there is no food for you to steal."

Hot Pie rolled his eyes at Gendry and huffed out in annoyance. "Well I'm hungry, do you at least have something in your pantry that I can snack on?"

"There are some chips in the cupboard, but try not to eat all of them, Arya is coming over tonight and she might want a snack later."

"She's coming over is she?" Hot Pie replied wiggling his eyebrows. "You're so whipped it's not funny."

"If being whipped means I get to be with Arya then I don't think it's such a bad thing."

"Yea I guess you're right. Being single is only good for people who look like you. Not overweight geeks like me," he sighed as he stuffed a handful of salt and vinegar chips into his mouth.

"Isn't that weasel chick into you from your tech course?"

"No she's just being friendly and her name is Beth, weasel is her nickname. I think she just feels sorry for me. Plus I'm the best in the class so I guess it's to her advantage to have me as a friend."

"Seriously man, I've seen the way she is around you. She doesn't look at you like someone she is just using to get better grades or as just a friend." It was his turn to wriggle his eyebrows.

Hot Pie just scoffed at his statement and continued to empty the contents of the chip packet into his gaping mouth. "So I had a thought about your dilemma and I think I might have something that can help."

"And what dilemma would that be? I've got a bit on my mind so it's hard to keep track of all the issues I've whined to you about."

"The one about the video cameras in your dads office."

"Oh that one." He couldn't exactly tell Hot Pie the truth so had to make up a story about how he wanted to sneak into his dads office to grab an old picture and have it reframed. Since Hot Pie was all up to date with the latest technology and was a guru of all things digital he thought he could get some information from him about his predicament. "So what did you find out?"

Hot Pie rifled through his bag and pulled out a silver wolf statue. "This my friend is the answer to your problems."

"And how is that," he said pointing to the figurine in his friends hand, "supposed to help me?"

"This beautiful piece of technology allows me to hack into any surveillance system within a 500 meter radius." Hot Pie smiled triumphantly before continuing. "All you need to do is get this in your dads office and I'll be able to upload a loop so it looks like his office his empty."

"Are you fucking serious? That's fucking brilliant man!" Gendry exclaimed before rushing over to his friend and wrapping his arms around him in a tight bear hug.

"Okay, okay you can let me go now, I'm finding it hard to breath with you crushing my ribs like that."

"Oh sorry, it's just…you have no idea how much this means to me."

"It's cool, what are friends for? Plus I owe you more than this for all the times you've bailed me out of fights. If people didn't know me as your friend I'd get my fat arse handed to me on a regular basis."

"So how come a wolf and not a stag?" Gendry picked up the silver statue, running his fingers along the intricate details of the beautifully crafted design.

'I did try to get a stag but the friend that made this for me has a thing for wolves and rabbits. I thought a wolf would be cooler than a rabbit."

"Good choice. The wolf is perfect actually, it's Arya's family sigil, her dad will love it."

"Why would her dad love it? Isn't it supposed to go into your dads office?"

_Shit Gendry you idiot_. "Umm…yea that didn't come out right. What I meant was my dad would love it, because it would remind him of the Starks. You know how close my dad and Arya's dad are." It was the worst lie and cover up, but he hoped his friend didn't care enough to question him anymore about it.

"Right, well you'll just need to let me know when you're planning on doing this so I can get the time off and come over."

"Why would you need to come over?"

"Well I'll need to be the one to set the loop up and it needs to be done the instant I hack the system. I mean I can do it from my place but I'd rather do it here."

"Can't you just show me what to do and I do it?"

"How are you going to break into your dads office and man the computer at the same time?" Hot Pie asked with his eyebrows raised.

"I…I…I won't be alone."

"Really? So then who is helping you? Wait let me guess Arya?"

"Err…yea."

"Look no offense, you're a great mate and I'd trust you with my life but no way in hell am I letting you do this without me. Bro's before hoe's remember," he said offering out his hand for a fist bump.

"Arya's not a hoe and if you call her anything like that again I'll beat you myself."

"Totally whipped," his friend said shaking his head. "But I'm still not changing my mind. If you want to use my wolf you're going to have to let me do it."

"Fine but whatever you see has to remain confidential ok." Gendry gave him a pointed look trying to affirm the seriousness of their cause. "And don't go asking questions either. The less you know the better."

"This is more than just breaking into your dads office for a photo isn't it?"

"What did I just tell you about asking questions?"

"Yea, yea I know. Don't get your knickers in a knot. I hope you know that I'm expecting an awesome thank you present for this."

"You are unbelievable Hot Pie," he groaned. "Why are we friends again?"

"Because you're one lucky bastard."

"So have you got any other cool techy stuff like the statue hidden away anywhere?"

"Yea just one thing." Hot Pie walked back over to his bag and pulled out a silver necklace.

"Is that a coin?"

"Yea, and so much more. You see this little thing is not only a tracking device but it lets you hack into any mobile phone that's within a 100m radius. Not very big I know but it means I'm able to send messages from other people's phones without them knowing and I can even use it as a listening device."

"Seriously? That's fucking cool. It's like spy shit."

"Yea I know, I'm pretty awesome. Now back to this awesome reward I'm going to get from you."

"Do you not think of anything else but yourself?"

"Yea, only the other most important thing in the world."

"And what would that be?"

"Food of course!"

_**What did you guys think? I'm not a very techy person and everything I wrote about the statue and necklace is totally made up lol. As usual, drop a review and let me know what you liked and didn't like.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**[A/N]: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I've noticed that it didn't get as many reviews as the one before that and I'm not sure if it's because people aren't liking the direction this is heading so I'll try and make this next one more interesting (hopefully). It would really help to know what people like and don't like so I know how to change my intended story line.**_

**Arya**

It had been great catching up with Margery. She never thought she would be one to enjoy female company but there was something about the Tyrell girl that made her feel at ease and accepted. Even though her and Sansa were now finally acting like sisters, Margery had always been the one to fill the void that her auburn haired sister had left empty. "As cliché as this may sound, you actually look like you are glowing. One could say radiant even," her brunette friend teased.

Arya just rolled her eyes at her and shook her head. "You're right it is cliché and also a load of shit," she retorted.

"Oh c'mon babes I'm only playing with you, but in all seriousness you really do look different. You look really happy. Genuinely happy and it makes me happy because if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be."

"And how do you figure that?"

"Well you two hooked up at my party," she emphasised the word my, "and he was smitten by you because of the hot outfit I picked for you."

"You mean the outfit the shop assistant picked me."

"Whatever, the point is if I hadn't thrown that party the two of you wouldn't be together, so you're welcome little miss Stark."

"Fine, thank you for helping Gendry and I get together," she beamed.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" Margery laughed. "Now I want all the details. I've always fantasised about a naked Gendry, so now you can help fill in all the blanks," she joked. "I mean you have seen him naked right?"

"What do you think?" she challenged.

Margery eyed her suspiciously before a huge smile broke out on her face. "I think you two have definitely done the deed."

Arya gently nudged her friend in the shoulder, "is it that obvious?"

"You practically reek of sex," Margery mused. "I don't blame you though and any female with eyes would do the same. You've landed yourself a pretty fit guy and it doesn't hurt that he's a Baratheon either and that he has a half a brain."

"For your information Marge, Gen and I haven't done anything apart from kiss for the last couple of weeks."

"Really? Is he that big?"

"Oh God! No it's not because of that. I mean yes he's big but not to the point that I need weeks to recover. We've just been so busy with family issues that we haven't really had the time."

"Right, well there's a positive to that."

"And what would that be?"

"The next time you guys do fuck it will feel like the most amazing thing in the world. I remember not having sex for a month and when I did, holy shit did I come! I mean you can always do it yourself if there isn't someone there to do it for you, but it's just not the same."

Arya's face reddened at Margery's nonchalant mention of masturbation. She had attempted to do it herself a couple of times, but could never muster up the courage to continue. She always felt slightly perverted and always expected someone to walk in on her in the act. "I always felt a bit stupid trying to do that, so just gave up."

Margery looked at her shocked. "You're kidding me right? How the hell have you survived the last two weeks?"

"That's just not my thing ok. I don't turn myself on so whenever I've tried I've failed miserably."

Margery tutted at her. "You still have so much to learn my young friend on the ways of the world. You don't have to be attracted to yourself to appreciate your own touch. It's all about what you are thinking about when you do it," she winked.

Arya folded her arms across her chest and leaned back against the chair she was sitting in. "Well since you're such the expert, how about you enlighten me?"

"It would be my pleasure little wolf," she smirked. "Now I have a number of things that go through my mind when I start, but it's usually of the same person. I remember having a one night stand with this hot model/actor and let me tell you, the things that man could do with his tongue," she sighed heavily.

"Ahem," Arya coughed, breaking Margery out of her trance.

"Sorry, walking down memory lane. Anyways, as I was saying, you've got to think of something that made or makes you feel good. For me it was a sexy blonde with a wicked tongue. For you it could be playing sports or that sexy boyfriend of yours. I'm betting on the latter," she smiled.

"Ok so I think about Gendry and just start touching myself?"

"God you're so impatient, just let me finish. You don't just rub yourself off. Unlike guys who get hard at just about everything, we have to work a little harder before we get ourselves wet. Most women have to fake their orgasm and sadly go through life not really knowing what one feels like."

"Well I can honestly say I haven't had that problem."

"Lucky you then. But I bet what you have experienced with Gendry won't be anywhere near as intense as what it could be if you got better acquainted with your lady bits."

"Lady bits? Really Marge, what am I twelve or something?"

"Fine, how does vagina sound?"

"Better."

"So as I was saying, in order to truly understand the needs of your body, you need to have a play. Once you have that thought in your head just let your fingers take control. You'll know what bits are more sensitive, what parts to tell Gendry to stroke the next time you guys are together."

Arya shook her head at her friend. "You still haven't sold me sorry."

"You are impossible Arya. It's like talking to a fucking brick wall here. I have a better idea of how to get you interested," she said with a mischievous glint to her brown eyes.

"Oh?"

"You may not think masturbating is sexually appealing but I know that man of yours will."

"I'm still not following."

"Guys like to watch," the older girl began. "Why do you think there is so much porn out there?"

"You want me to do it in front of Gendry?" she said exasperated.

"I'm not saying you have to, I'm just saying that it would be hot. Those baby blues of his will pop right out of his skull at the sight of you fingering yourself. I just think it would give you the encouragement you need to then be able to do it on your own when he isn't around."

Arya felt her heart rate increase slightly at the thought. "Have you done that before?"

"No, but I'll make sure to do it with my next conquest," she replied. "I might even get him to wank himself off too, so I can watch as well," she laughed.

"Gods Marge you are loose."

"No I'm actually still quiet tight for someone of my level of expertise," she mused.

Arya rolled her eyes, "way too much information."

"Sharing is caring. Now tell me, how big is his cock exactly?"

"Margery!"

"Oh don't get all shy on me now little one, we've only just started. Plus can you blame me? Gendry has been one of the hardest guys to hook up with so I've always wondered what he had between his legs."

"All you need to know is that he gets the job done and that it's mine so don't even think about it."

"I'm going to ignore that little lash out of yours and blame it on your sexual frustration."

"Sorry, can we just change the subject please."

"Fine, we won't talk about his penis anymore. Now tell me what positions have you tried?"

Her whole afternoon was spent discussing her recent sexual activity and Margery reliving every single one of hers. The Tyrell girl was certainly more experienced than her and some of her encounters left Arya speechless. When she was finally able to leave and make her way to Gendry's her friend leaned in and whispered in her ear. "If you and Gendry are ever looking to try something different, I'm happy being the third wheel." Arya looked at her startled before she felt something shoved into her hands.

"What's this?"

"Some Agent Provocateur stuff that I thought would suit you. It's crotch less," she winked.

Arya walked towards the taxi that was waiting for her in a trance like state. Had Margery just offered to take part in a threesome? _No _she thought. She must have misheard her. The ride to Gendry's was longer than usual. There had been some sort of accident on the road and the driver was forced to take a longer route. "Sorry miss, but it looks like everyone's going this way, it could be a while."

"That's fine, it's not your fault," she replied leaning her head against the glass. She whipped her mobile out of her pocket and sent a text to Gendry:

_There's been an accident on the road so lots of traffic. Will be at yours later. See you then xx _

She sighed and began looking through old messages her boyfriend had sent her to pass the time. After her talk with Margery all she wanted to do was be with him and have some proper time alone, where they could just be themselves and not think about all the shitty things that had happened. Her phone started to buzz and she saw that it was from an unknown number. _It could be Sansa_. She tapped the answer button and held the device to her ear. "Hello?" Nobody responded but she could hear their ragged breathing. "Hello?" she said again a little more annoyed that someone was potentially pranking her. "Look I'm going to hang up if you don't say anything," she stated.

"I don't think you're in a position to be ordering me around little bitch," the voice snarled. Her heart started pumping erratically, she knew that voice and it sent a chill through her entire body.

"What do you want?" she snapped back.

"You know exactly what I want Arya. Do you think I'm an idiot? Did you think I wouldn't notice what you and that bitch of a sister or yours were up to?"

She could feel her hands clam up at the mention of her sister. "What have you done with her?"

"Don't worry she's with me. I'm keeping a good eye on her and so is my new personal guard, the Mountain."

"The Mountain?"

"Don't worry, you'll get a chance to meet him soon enough. Now here's what's going to happen. I'm going to text you an address and you are going to meet me there in an hour. If you don't I can promise that something unfortunate will happen to Sansa."

"If you hurt her I'll fucking kill you."

"I'd like to see you try," he mocked. "And make sure you're alone, if I see that you've been followed by anyone, I'll take it out on your sister."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Haven't you heard? A Lannister always pays their debts, and I intend to pay you back for what you did to me. Nobody does that to me Arya, not even you."

"Just don't hurt her please," she begged.

"Can't promise that sorry," she could tell he was pleased with himself. "Oh and Arya, make sure you wear something pretty. I like it when you're pretty." He hung up the phone before Arya had a chance to respond and stared at the screen blankly. _Did that just fucking happen?_

Her head was swimming and she could feel the beginnings of a migraine form. "I need you to take me to the nearest women's clothing store," she called out to the taxi driver. The man nodded and made his way towards the closest shop he could think of. "Just wait here, I'll be back in like 15 minutes," she said urgently. She sprung to her feet and ran into the store in a blur. She tried to think of what would make her look pretty and eyed one of the mannequins on display. It was dressed in a tight fitting black dress where the hem rested only just below the buttocks. It looked trashy but she knew that would be what Joffrey wanted. She quickly ran towards the rack and searched for her size before hurrying over to the dressing rooms. She manoeuvred her way out of her clothes to try it on. "Fuck," she was wearing a white bra so would have to buy a strapless black one to wear with it. Her phone started vibrating and she saw an address flash up:

_233 Kensington Drive_

_Be there in an hour J_

_Sick fuck_, she thought. Putting a fucking smiley face at the end of the text. She didn't have time and would have to go without a bra. It wasn't ideal but she had to get to this place on time. She looked at her reflection. It looked good enough and hugged her in all the right places. She didn't bother to change back into her original clothes and asked the sales assistant to cut the tag for her while she paid for it. Running back to the taxi, she could feel her face was flushed. "233 Kensington Drive," she ordered.

The car began moving when her phone started ringing again. Gendry's name flashed on her screen. She was so panicked she hadn't even thought about him. "Gen," she answered clearly flustered.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked.

"He's got her Gen, he's got Sans and he's going to hurt her if I don't meet him."

"Woah slow down, who's got Sans?"

"Joffrey!" she shrieked.

"Where are you?"

"I'm on my way to see him."

"Don't be stupid Arya, do you know what he's going to do to you if you go alone?"

"Don't call me stupid, you're the stupid one. She's my sister Gen, if I don't get there in time he'll…I don't know what he'll do?"

"Where are you going, I'll meet you there and bring your dad and Jon."

"You can't, he said I have to go alone. If he sees any of you we won't see Sansa again."

"Fine, we'll stay hidden, I promise but you can't go by yourself. If you do then we won't see either of you again."

He was right. She took in a deep breath. "He told me to go to 233 Kensington Drive, do you know where that is?"

"Yea it's only about ten minutes away from my place. There's a little diner that's just before it, can you meet me there before you go?"

"Umm yea ok but you'll have to be quick, I've only got thirty-five minutes to go. If you aren't there in fifteen I'll have to go."

"I'll get there I promise."

**_I wasn't actually planning on introducing Joff back so early, but I'm really lacking the motivation to keep up with this and am going to draw this to an end soon. As always reviews are welcomed and appreciated_****.**


	21. Chapter 21

_**[A/N]: Thanks to all the new follows, favourites and reviews. Keep them coming guys it really does help keep me going with this. This chapter is a bit of a filler sorry, but I promise the next one will have more going on.**_

**Gendry **

He should have known that things were going too well to stay as they were. As usual fate seemed to want to play with them and now shit had really hit the fan with Joffrey wanting Arya to meet him alone. The thought of him being alone with her angered him and he could only imagine what the prick would do to her if given the chance. He sent a text to Jon telling him and his dad to meet him at the same diner he was going to meet Arya. He hoped they were both able to get there on time, he needed as much as help as he could get to make sure his step-brother paid for his actions. "Hot Pie, I need your help," he looked over to the pudgy boy sitting casually on his couch.

"No probs, what do you want me to do?"

"That necklace you pulled out before, do you think you could get everything set up in the next twenty minutes?"

"You know I can."

"Good because you're coming with me. Grab all your stuff, and like I said before, all this is top secret. Not a word to anyone else about this ok?"

"Yea, yea I heard you the first time."

Gendry drove like a crazy person. Weaving in and out of traffic and going through amber lights left right and centre. He needed to get there before she went off on her own. He didn't realise how tightly he was holding his steering wheel until Hot Pie conveniently pointed it out. "Try breathing mate, you look like you're getting a bit blue in the face," his friend tried to joke.

"Sorry, I'm just in a bit of hurry."

"Yea I can see that and so can half of Kings Landing. You're lucky we haven't been pulled over with the way you're driving."

He smiled and relaxed a little when he saw the entrance to the diner. He pulled into a park and looked at his watch. He still had ten minutes to spare. Picking up his phone he dialled Arya's number to see where she was. "Hey," she said meekly.

"Hey," he replied relieved. "Are you here yet? Hot Pie and I just parked."

"Hot Pie?"

"I'll explain when I see you."

"Ok, umm yea I'm here. I'm sitting in a taxi not hard to miss."

"Ok I'm on my way, just sit tight." He hung up the phone and saw he had several missed calls from Jon and a series of text messages. He read the most recent one saying that they would be there as soon as they could. "C'mon Hot Pie Arya is already here." His friend followed willingly and like Arya said, the taxi wasn't hard to miss. He tapped on the window causing her to jump slightly.

She opened the door and stepped out. She looked amazing, wearing a tight black strapless dress that didn't leave much to the imagination. It was short and showed off her long lean legs, causing Gendry to gulp in response. As quick as a snake he engulfed her with his arms. "You look so fucking sexy Ar," he breathed into her ear.

"Thanks," she said back before pulling away from him slightly so her face wasn't buried in his chest. "I don't have much time Gen, I just wanted to see you before I went in. He said he has a new body guard named the Mountain and he'll most likely be there with him."

"So what happened, how did he find out about Sansa?"

"Who knows?" she sighed. "He could have had her followed or bugged, I don't know but he has her and we have to get her out."

"We will I promise." He lifted her chin up so she was looking directly into his eyes and softly pressed a kiss to her lips. As soon as he felt her hands snake around the base of his neck for purchase he lost himself. He prodded his tongue into her mouth, relishing how sweet she tasted and the small whimper she let escape. His hands found their way down to the hem of her dress and slowly creeped up to cup her arse. Giving her cheeks a small squeeze he found himself pressing against her on the taxi door. She let out a faint moan and he groaned in return.

"Look guys, I don't mean to interrupt, but I thought time was of the essence here," Hot Pie interrupted.

"Dammit," he grumbled suddenly aware of his surroundings. By the look on Arya's face he could tell she was just as frustrated as he was about the interruption. He leaned in again to whisper in her ear. "We'll have to resume this later," he said cheekily, before putting some distance between them. "Hot Pie this is Arya and Arya this is Hot Pie."

"Err nice to meet you," Arya said with a blush still lingering on her face.

"Likewise," Hot Pie said before sticking his hand out to shake hers. "So are we going inside or are we gonna stand out here all day?" he continued. "I'm starving and this place is meant to have one of the best black forest cakes around."

"You only just ate a packet of chips, how can you still be starving?"

"Hey, I'm a growing man and if I don't eat constantly my body will go into shock. If my body goes into shock I won't be able to help you with your little plan now will I?"

"Plan? What plan?" Arya butt in.

Gendry focused his attention back on the slip of a girl before him. "Hot Pie here is actually pretty brilliant despite his appearance and I think we've got a way of keeping an eye on you as well as getting the dirt we need to put Joffrey away for good."

Arya's sterling grey eyes shifted from his blue to Hot Pies hazel and a small smile emerged. "Really?" she beamed. "What is it?" She asked eagerly.

"Hot Pie give me that necklace," he ordered. Pulling it out from his pocket, Hot Pie placed the piece of jewellery in Gendry's open palm. "This lovely piece of technology has a tracking device in it and can also turn any mobile phone into a listening device." Her eyes widened in excitement and her smile grew.

"You've got to be kidding me right? I mean I thought those things only existed in movies not real life."

"It works I promise," Hot Pie chimed in. "I've got my laptop in Gendry's car so we can keep an eye on you."

"Will they be able to tell what it is?" she asked, her attention now fully on Hot Pie.

"Nope, completely undetectable."

"Wow that's so cool," she beamed.

Gendry nodded in agreement and handed her the necklace. She traced her fingers along the face of the coin pendent. "What does Valar Morghulis mean?" she asked still looking intently at Hot Pie.

"I've got no idea," he shrugged. "I just thought the coin looked cool."

"So will I need to do anything to make it work? Like push a button or something?"

"No, all you need to do is make sure they don't take it off you. I'll look after the rest. So do you think you guys could fill me in on exactly what we're doing?"

"No questions remember Hot Pie."

"Yea I know you keep saying that but I'm going to find out along the way so you may as well explain it to me now so I can concentrate on doing my work instead of trying to figure out what's going on."

"Fine, I'll tell you later. Is there anything else Arya needs to know about this thing before she goes in?"

"No pretty straight forward. Just put it on."

"Cool, well if you want I can meet you inside. I just want to talk to Arya alone."

"Right, I'll leave you guys to it then…it was nice to finally meet you Arya and good luck with whatever it is you're doing."

"Thanks Hot Pie, it was nice to meet you too…and thank you for this," she said pointing to the necklace that hung around her neck.

"Anytime." Gendry and Arya watched as Hot Pie waddled towards the entrance of the diner.

"He must really want that cake," she chuckled. "He seems nice."

"He is but he can be a pain when he wants to be. Are you sure about this babe? I mean I'm a little less worried now that we can at least listen in and track where you are but I don't trust him. Are you sure he has Sansa?"

"I don't have a choice Gen and yes I'm sure." She pulled out her phone to show him the text message she received from Joffrey detailing where she was supposed to meet him. "See it's coming from the same phone Sans sent her text from."

"Jon and your dad are on their way, they should be here soon."

"I don't think I can wait. I should get going, this taxi bill is going to be ridiculous," she joked trying to make light of a dark situation.

"Please be careful Ar. I know you're tough and shit but you're not invincible. I don't know what I'd do without you." He pulled her in again, holding her tighter than before.

"I will. Just don't try and be a hero and do something stupid like barging in unnecessarily."

"Maybe we should have a code word for when you're in trouble so I know when to come in."

"That's actually not a bad idea. It's got to be something that isn't too obvious but also something that I wouldn't say normally so you don't get confused."

"How about banana?" he suggested.

She looked at him like he was a mutant. "No, definitely not banana. That's completely random and I don't think I could use that in a sentence without sounding like an idiot."

"Fine why don't you come up with something then."

"What if I just say the Stark words."

"Winter is coming?"

"Yep. It's not something I'd say normally but it would still make sense if I did say it because it means something to me."

"Ok, winter is coming it is. As soon as I hear you say those words I'm coming in to get you ok."

"Ok," she said back softly. "Can you tell dad and Jon that I'm sorry I couldn't wait around for them oh and could you hold onto this for me?" She passed him a small bag. "No looking ok, it's a surprise."

"Sure," he gave her one last kiss and watched as she entered the cab and drove away to the rendezvous point Joffrey had given her. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and saw a text from Arya.

_I love you Gendry Baratheon._

It made him smile. He texted back.

_I love you too Arya Stark._

He headed into the diner and found Hot Pie sitting in a corner booth with a large serving of the black forest cake he wanted so bad. "So what do we do now?" he asked his friend. "Arya will be there in about ten minutes."

"I'll need to grab my laptop out of your car. I can set everything up in here if you want and if she begins to move we can head back to your car and follow her movements from there."

"Wouldn't it be smarter to set it all up in my car so we don't have to worry about rushing around if she does?"

"Yea I suppose."

"Well hurry up and eat that cake. I'll meet you at my car and we can get started." Gendry ordered a take away coffee to bring back to his car. He gave the middle aged waitress a $50 tip because she got it done so quickly for him. As he reached his Aston Martin he saw a black SUV pull up beside him.

"Gendry," Jon called out from the passenger seat.

"Hey, you guys finally made it," he greeted, thankful they were here. Both Stark men stepped out of the vehicle and shook Gendry's hand.

"Where's Arya?" They both asked at the same time.

"She's already gone," he answered. "But don't worry I've got everything sorted. My friend Hot Pie will be here in a second so we can start tracking her."

"What's going on exactly?" Ned queried.

"Joffrey has Sansa and has told Arya to meet him if she doesn't want anything to happen to her."

"I don't understand, why would Joffrey hurt Sansa?" Jon cut in.

"Because he found out what Sansa was trying to do. It's a bit complicated I know but basically this whole Sansa being completely in love with Joffrey thing was all an act. She's been trying to find a way to get Joffrey and Cersei locked up for life."

"Why wouldn't she just tell us?" Jon questioned. "We could have done something to put him away."

"That's what I said, but Arya told me the Lannisters have the police in their pockets, as well as some prominent judges. Joff's apparently done this sort of thing in the past and has always gotten away with it. All his victims mysteriously disappear and so does any evidence against him. She thinks Cersei and Tywin have helped play a part."

"That wouldn't surprise me. Both have no honour whatsoever." Ned said through gritted teeth.

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner Gen? Joffrey has both my sisters right where he wants them and this could have been avoided if you had told us the truth."

"It wasn't my truth to tell. Arya made me promise and I honestly didn't think this would happen."

"You are supposed to be looking out for her. If anything happens to her it's on your head." Jon was fuming.

"That's enough Jon. It's not Gendry's fault. We all knew something like this would happen. You know as well as I do what your sister is like. If she wants to do something there is no stopping her."

"Sorry," Jon said. "I'm just worried that's all."

"That's ok, I'm worried too, but she's strong and I've got a way we can keep an eye on her."

"How?"

"I'll let Hot Pie explain." He motioned towards his chubby friend who was making his way towards them. When he finally reached the group, Gendry introduced him to everyone. He watched as his friend explained how the device worked and both Ned and Jon looked at him in astonishment.

"It's probably best if all go in the one car." Ned pointed out. "This way we don't get separated and all know what is going on."

"Good idea. My car isn't really designed for more than two people so the SUV it is."

All four men tumbled into the car and waited as Hot Pie proceeded to pull out his laptop and type mercilessly at the keyboard. He had never seen anyone type so fast in his life and at that point Hot Pie looked like a man possessed. "Ok it's all set up. It looks like she's headed towards Kensington drive." He pointed to the blimp on the screen that was moving along the street he mentioned.

"So how will you know when to switch on the listening device part of it?" Jon asked.

"I've got it on now. Don't worry, I've got it under control, we'll know what's going on and where she is at all time. Just relax."

"So what now?" Gendry questioned.

"Now we wait."


	22. Chapter 22

_**[A/N]: So to celebrate the launch of S3 of GOT I thought I'd post another chapter early. Thanks again to all the new follows, favourites and the reviews. Special mention to LottieDot and Veridissima for constantly reviewing and to the guests I can't thank personally. Hope you guys like this next chapter and don't forget to review!**_

**Arya**

She was early. Ten minutes early to be precise. "Are you ok young lady?" the taxi driver asked. He had a worried expression on his face especially considering where her final destination was. It was an abandoned factory that clearly didn't look like the sort of place a young girl should be left alone.

"I'm fine," she managed to choke out trying to calm her nerves. She gave the man her credit card and paid for the fare giving him a large tip for all his efforts of the day.

"I can wait for you if you want? This place doesn't look very safe."

"I'll be ok, but thanks for the offer. I'm meeting a friend here."

"Ok if you insist." She waited till the taxi was out of sight before she walked up to the gates that were held closed by a heavy rusted chain. She peered in to see if she could see anyone but it was empty. She took out her phone and sent a quick text to the unknown number Joffrey had used to contact her on letting him know she was here. It didn't take long for her phone to ring.

"Hello."

"Just wait out the front, a car will be by to pick you up." She didn't get a chance to reply when the man with the gruff voice hung up. She thought Joffrey would at least be the one to call her. After waiting for a few minutes a black limo with tinted windows pulled up, the door opening automatically. She shuffled in trying her best to keep her legs closed in the incredibly short dress she was wearing.

"Well don't you look lovely." She saw Joffrey sitting in the car with his trademark smirk and wine in hand. "Here," he said offering her a drink.

"Not thirsty," she said curtly. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see his jaw clench but he surprised her by gaining his composure and smiling at her.

"Are you sure? It's quiet good and I don't like drinking alone so I urge you to reconsider."

She bit the side of her cheek to stop herself from saying something to anger him. "Well I wouldn't want you to drink on your own now would I?" she took the glass and took a small sip. He was right, it did taste good.

"Why are you sitting so far away from me? Come closer, I want to take a better look at that dress you are wearing."

The thought of being even closer to him made her want to retch but she did as he commanded. She moved a couple of inches closer but it wasn't enough and she felt one of his hands grip on her thigh pulling her to him. She was practically sitting on his lap and had to turn away from his lust filled glare. "Where the hell is my sister?" she snarled.

"Don't worry, you'll see her soon. I just wanted to spend some time alone with you before we see her." His hands started to pull at the hem of her dress, but she slapped it away and made a move to sit as far away from him as possible. "No you don't," he lashed out before clutching onto her hips and pulling her back to him. "If you don't want anything to happen to her you're going to have to be a good girl and listen to what I say, you understand." She could feel the tears prickling her eyes but held them back. She had to be strong for Sansa and for Gendry. As long as she wore the necklace she was fine. He was watching over her and she would have to go through some temporary discomfort to ensure the safety of her family.

"I understand," she said monotone.

"Good, now turn around so I can see that pretty face of yours." She swallowed down the bile that started creeping up her throat and turned to face him. His green eyes glowed in delight and she watched as he licked his lips as he looked her over. "You have no idea how beautiful you are do you?" She didn't answer but continued to stare at him blankly. "Everything about you is perfect." His hands sifted through her long dark hair and down her face to trace an outline on her lips. "Your face, your tits, your arse," he smirked. One of his hands proceeded to grope at her chest and the other squeezed her buttocks aggressively. "You even smell perfect," he whispered as he inhaled her scent. She felt something wet slide along her neck which she knew would be his tongue. He was licking and touching her and it felt awful. All she could think about was the possibility of Gendry, her father and her brother all listening to him violate her like this. She just hoped they hadn't turned the listening device on because she wouldn't be able to look at any of them in the eyes after knowing they heard. Her body took control of the situation though and she was soon vomiting all over him. "Fuck!" he screamed pushing her off him. "You little bitch, you did that on purpose."

"Sorry," she muttered. "It must have been the wine, the bubbles get to me."

There was still anger in his eyes but they softened when he noticed the top of her dress had fallen when he pushed her off, exposing some of the sensitive skin. "Here," he said handing her a tissue. "You'll have to make it up to me later, now wipe your mouth we'll see your sister soon enough."

He didn't try to touch her after that which she was thankful for. She had wiped the vomit away from her mouth and pulled up her dress as best she could. He still watched her which made her skin crawl. It was like she was the only thing in the world and it felt strange coming from him. The remainder of the ride was silent and when the limo came to a sudden stop he gestured for her to exit the vehicle. Her knees felt weak, the events of the day beginning to catch up with her. She clutched at the necklace, hoping to draw some strength from it knowing it was her only connection to Gendry.

Joffrey held her hand in his and lead them towards the entrance of another abandoned building. It was in the middle of nowhere and if she screamed at the top of her lungs nobody would hear. "Mum bought this place for me a few years ago. It's my sanctuary, the only place I get to really be me." Not knowing what to say she remained silent and let him take control. "You're awfully quiet Arya, one would think you weren't enjoying my company," he questioned.

"I'm still feeling a little light headed from that wine," she lied. Of course she wasn't enjoying his company the creep. She wasn't enjoying being lured into a dark empty warehouse. She wasn't enjoying the feel of his clammy hands around hers and she wasn't enjoying the fact that she had to keep her mouth shut to reframe from angering him further. "I'm tired as well. It's been a long day," she yawned trying to make her point.

"Yes I'm sure it has with you and your sister scheming behind my back," he chuckled. "It really is cute how the two of you thought you could get away with it. I mean I knew Sansa was stupid but I thought you had a bit more sense. No matter, what you Stark women lack in brains you make up for in other areas."

She didn't give him the satisfaction of responding, so the two continued to walk in silence. She tried pulling her hand out of his, on a couple of occasions but it only made his grip on her tighten. Looking at everywhere but him, she noticed the old building signs, indicating that it used to be some sort of food packaging plant. The hall they were walking down began to narrow and soon reached a dead end. "Where are we?"

"You'll find out soon enough." His fingers brushed against one of the bolts on the wall and the dead end in front of them began to magically morph into an opening. It was like something out of a movie and her mouth was agape in awe.

"How did you do that?"

"Technology these days allows you to do almost anything, as long as you have the money of course. Even turning a simple wall into a hidden door. I can't have people finding out where I have my fun now can I?"

"So how do you know what bolt to push?" she had to find a way of letting Gendry and the others know about the hidden door. They might have a GPS tracker but she doubted they would know how to get to her when she was hidden behind a wall.

"It's always the fifth one across on the third row," he pointed with a smug expression. "Are you impressed?" he asked with his eyebrows cocked.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't," she replied easily. She followed him as they entered the passageway behind the wall. She watched helplessly as it closed and the two walked into what appeared to be some sort of elevator. "You can't be serious?" she gasped.

"Down we go," he smiled licking his lips again at her. "You know for some strange reason I don't find myself feeling as irritated about things when you're with me," he began. "God knows you've done all you can to push my buttons and if it was anyone else you'd already find yourself in a body bag, if there was any body left to be found that is." Arya swallowed hard, trying not to let that last part of the sentence worry her. "It makes me think that maybe all you need is a little push to make you see how perfect things between the two of us could be if you put in a bit of effort."

_Gendry's the only Baratheon I'll ever put effort into being with_ she thought bitterly. The lift came to a stop and doors opened revealing a mostly white room apart from the black leather lounges that were positioned around a glass rectangle coffee table. There was music playing but she couldn't tell what it was because it was purely instrumental and a large screen that showed an empty room. _Strange_. As she walked in she could see that a table for two had been prepared. There was a bucket of ice containing a bottle of wine and two glasses propped on either side. There was also an array of candles, illuminating a light glow over the silverware that had been placed on both ends of the small circular table. "What is this?"

"I thought you might be hungry and what better way to eat a meal then by candlelight. But before we get to that have a seat, there's something I want you to watch." She sat on the lounge he motioned towards and her eyes flickered to the large screen that showed an empty room. Joffrey didn't move from where he was standing, his green eyes watching her from afar. Trying her best to ignore his gaze she watched as two figures emerged on the screen. The man who looked to be half giant, roughly pushed the other down onto one of the chairs in the room. He had thin, long dark hair that rested on his shoulders and was tied back into a pony tail. He looked up towards the camera and smiled. An evil smile. One that promised there was not a kind bone in his body. Arya felt her heart beat quicken as she focused all her attention on the person who was now seated. There was a bag over their head but she had a bad feeling she knew who it was. "Mountain, take off the bag," Joffrey ordered through the radio he had miraculously produced out of nowhere. The man nodded and removed the bag without care, revealing a traumatised Sansa.

"No!" Arya heard herself shriek at the sight of her. "What are you doing? You said she wouldn't get hurt as long as I came. I'm here you have to let her go," she pleaded. If not for her distinct auburn hair, most would not have recognised her older sister. One of her eyes was slightly closed due to the bruising and swelling and she had a large gash on the side of her left cheek. Her lip was also split and swollen and she could see that parts of her beautiful hair had been torn from her scalp. Images of what her sister must have gone through played in her mind and she found herself running towards the corner of the room and heaving into an empty rubbish bin.

"Oh come on Arya, it's not that bad. The Mountain only roughed her up a little. If he had it his way Sansa would be short a few teeth, and fingers and maybe toes too," he smirked.

"How could you do that to her? She's your fiancé for fucks sake, you're supposed to love her!" she screamed.

"She fucking betrayed me!" he hollered back. "She was trying to ruin me, the stupid bitch, after all I've done for her. After all I've put up with, she thought she could try and outsmart me." He was shaking his head from side to side. "She's lucky I didn't let the Mountain have his way with her otherwise she'd be bloody all over."

"You're a monster! she sneered. "So tell me, does your mother know about what you do down here? About how you torture young women for your pleasure? Does your grandfather know? Your uncles?"

"Most of them do. Not the dwarf though, he may be a Lannister by blood but the day he decided to go against my grandfather was the day he disowned himself from our family."

"But why? Why would they help you do this?" She had to keep him talking. Had to keep him confessing. The more he said the more evidence they would have to rid themselves of the Lannisters for good.

"Why not? I'm from old money Arya. I'm a lion a Lannister. My mother may have married a fucking Stag but Lions take what they want and nobody can tell me otherwise. I'm above everyone else and so are you, that's why we're so right for each other don't you see?"

"You've lost your fucking mind." She tried to step away from him but there was nowhere she could go. "And how many times have you done this?"

"You're full of questions aren't you?" he asked. She didn't answer and just waited for him to continue. "I lost track after we got into the two digit figure," he smiled. "But I've got little mementos to remember them by." He walked over to one of the few paintings hanging on the wall and picked it up. Behind it sat a safe and he turned the combination lock until the doors popped open. He carefully pulled out a black folder and brought it closer to her. "Have a look," he commanded more than asked. With shakey hands she grabbed hold of it and flipped it open to the first page. What she saw made her want to retch again.

"You keep locks of their hair?" With each page she turned she saw different shades that were placed into small sleeves and accompanied only by a date of when she expected the deed was done. "You're sicker than I thought." She shut the folder and pushed it back towards him.

He just looked at her amused. "The Starks and the Lannisters are both great houses. I thought Sansa was the Stark I needed but it was you. She's not a wolf like you. She's more fish than anything and lions devour fish, just like the wolves prey on stags. But lions and wolves make formidable opponents. There is an actual challenge there, and I'm so sick of not being challenged Arya."

"What the fuck are you going on about? Lions, stags, wolves fish who gives a shit? Just because that's your house Sigil doesn't mean that's what you actually are. If you really were a lion you would have the balls to do the dirty work yourself, instead of paying some mutant thug to do it for you."

"That wasn't very nice Arya, just because I like you doesn't mean you can say whatever you feel. I still have rules and if we're going to be together you are going to have to follow them."

"Are you kidding me? You have my sister beaten to a pulp and practically molest me and think I'm going to be with you? What kind of deranged world do you think we live in?"

"Watch that pretty little mouth of yours Stark. You're trying my patience. Don't forget I still have Sansa as my play thing. All I need to do is give the order and the Mountain will do the rest."

"You won't get away with this Joffrey…winter is coming and when it comes for you, you're going to wish you never messed with my family."


	23. Chapter 23

_**[A/N]: So with all the excitement of the return of GOT I've been able to get chapters out faster than usual. Thanks again to all those who reviewed the last chapter they are always appreciated. So have a read and leave me a review to let me know what you think :)**_

**Gendry**

He thought he had felt anger towards Joffrey before but what he was experiencing now was something a thousand, no tens of thousands times worse. He could hear the discomfort in Arya's voice as Joffrey continued to violate her. He could picture the whole thing. Joffrey's greedy hands rubbing her up and down. The sick suckling noises he made as he prodded her with his tongue. The sick bastard was toying with her and she had only just met up with him. As they continued to listen in he glanced around at the faces of the other three men that were with him. Both Ned and Jon looked like they were ready to murder someone and Hot Pie had a look of plain shock painted on his face. He just wanted her to say those three words. As soon as she said those they could all go in and get her and Sansa away from him. "I don't know how much more of this I can take," he confessed aloud.

His companions all looked at him in understanding. "Same," replied Jon, his voice coming out in a pained tone. "I just don't understand how he hasn't gotten some kind of professional help. The Lannisters practically shit gold and can afford to make him a torture house but not get his fucking head looked at." He shook his head from side to side. "It just doesn't make sense."

"Nothing about the Lannisters makes sense," Ned interjected. "All they care about is power and their pride. It wouldn't do to have one of their own declared as mentally unstable, so instead they let him do what he has to in secret. The only one of them worth anything is Tyrion and he left years ago."

"I just didn't think he was this…this crazy," Gendry sighed. "He's been like this for so long and none of us noticed, or chose not to."

"The only one to blame here are the Lannisters Gendry. They are very good at what they do and if anyone should be feeling guilty here it's me. This lunatic has both my daughters and I gave him my blessing to marry Sansa. What kind of father delivers his child into the hands of a psychopath?"

"You didn't really have a choice Dad," Jon cut in. "Sansa is just as bad as Arya when it comes to making her mind up on things. She wanted to be with that prick and if you had stopped her it would have only made her want to be with him more."

"Aye, I suppose you're right," Ned said solemnly still riddled with guilt. He was about to say something else when they heard Arya cry out. Everyone in the car stilled and listened carefully, expecting her to say the words that would lead to her escape and Joffrey's capture. Gendry was relieved to hear that nothing had happened to her. But as they listened on, hearing Joffrey's sick confession of what he had done, about how all of his family had been involved and about how he thought he and Arya were destined to be together, that sick feeling in the pit of his stomach continued to bubble.

"Well looks like you've got your confession," Hot Pie stated in a semi cheerful voice. When they had informed his friend of what was going on he looked at them blankly for a few moments before smiling a smile so big it reminded him of the cat of Alice in Wonderland. He thought it would be cool to pretend to act like some sort of spy, but as they listened on he could see how the expression on his face soured at what he could hear happening.

_Please say the words soon Ar, please say them soon_, he thought over and over. He just wanted her by his side away from that psycho. He didn't want Arya to end up like another one of Joffrey's victims and he didn't like the sound of this Mountain guy he had working for him. It all seemed to happen in an instant. His prayers were finally answered when he heard Arya threaten Joffrey.

**"****You won't get away with this Joffrey…winter is coming and when it comes for you, you're going to wish you never messed with my family."**

He had to smile at that. His little wolf still hadn't lost any of her fierceness and he felt pride swell up in him at the harshness of her tone. "Let's move," he ordered and all men piled out of the black SUV.

"Here," Jon said as he handed Gendry a steel bat.

"Thanks," he replied taking a practice swing to familiarise himself with the weight of it.

"What about you two?" he looked at Jon and Ned. Both men pulled up the hems of their shirts to reveal two mean looking guns.

"Fuck, you guys certainly came prepared."

"You can never be too careful when it comes to situations like this," Ned said back. "I've let Jory know where to meet us," he continued. "From what I've heard of the Mountain, he's not one to be easily subdued."

"We can't wait for them to get here Ned, we need to get her out now."

"I know and we will, which is why I've brought these." They all followed as Ned opened the boot to the car and pulled out a large black duffle bag. Unzipping it he revealed an assortment of weapons for them to use at their disposal as well as an array of communication devices. He threw Jon and himself an earpiece and gave Hot Pie a radio to speak into. "Hot Pie, I'm going to need you to stay by the car to let my men know where to go when they get here."

"But shouldn't I come with you so I can show you where to go?"

"You can bring up the blue prints of the building can't you?"

"Yea that's easy."

"Good because all you need to do is direct us through this," he pointed to the radio. "This is connected to all of our ear pieces so you won't need to come down with us. We've already asked too much from you and I'm afraid that what awaits us there is far too dangerous for you." Hot Pie nodded in agreement and he Jon and Ned proceeded to load themselves up with as many weapons as possible. Gendry now had a gun along with two hunting knives safely hidden under his shirt and strapped to the bottom of his leg. He didn't know what he was going to do with the gun considering he had never fired one in his life, but he thought it would be safer to have one in his possession if the time came where he needed one.

After testing that the radio and ear pieces worked he, Jon and Ned made their way into the building, listening to the directions Hot Pie was providing them. "You guys are going to have to go straight for a while then turn left when I tell you." The building was dark and danky and looked to have been abandoned for some time. Dust and cobwebs made this place their home and there were parts that looked to have been vandalised at some point or another with graffiti coating the walls. "Turn left now," they followed his friends command and headed down a corridor that seemed to narrow suddenly.

"It looks like a dead end mate are you sure you're reading that map right?" he asked his friend.

"Yes I'm reading the bloody map right. I'm not an idiot Gendry. You guys must be at the spot he opened that hidden door. Do you remember what bolt he pushed?"

"It was the fifth one along on the third row right?"

"Yep. Now push it and keep going straight." He counted the bolts across till he got to the fifth one and pushed on it lightly. He was amazed at how the wall before him disappeared, folding into itself like magic and revealing the room that lay behind it.

"You have to admit that is pretty fucking cool," he announced to the two men beside him.

"Yea probably the only cool thing about that blonde cunt," Jon replied tersely.

"Language son," Ned chided.

"Sorry Dad." Gendry still found it amusing how even though Jon was a grown man, whenever his father was present he always managed to revert back to the boy he grew up with.

They stepped into the room and once they had all walked through they heard the walls close in behind them. They didn't have to walk far to get to the elevator. There was only a button with an arrow pointing downwards so they pressed it, hoping it would take them to the same place Arya was. It would have only been a few minutes but it felt like hours to Gendry. The anticipation of it all had him tightening his grip on the metal bat he had in his possession. "Now boys we need to try to remain as calm as possible when we get there. Don't attack Joffrey unless you are provoked. If we can get him out of here with as little damage as possible it will work more in our favour. We may have all the evidence we need to put that entire family away for life but I don't want to risk having that taken away from us because we couldn't control our temper, is that understood?"

"Yes sir," both men answered dutifully, although in the back of his mind Gendry was imagining how good it would feel to just take one swing at Joffrey. _A little bruising would be ok wouldn't it?_ The doors to the lift opened and Gendry's eyes instantly found Arya's. Joffrey had his back to them but turned immediately when he saw Arya's eyes widen in their direction.

"What the fuck?" the blonde roared. He made a move to grab something from the inside of his jacket, but Arya knocked whatever he pulled out, right out of his hands and kicked him in the groin. Adrenalin took over and he ran towards his step-brother. The look of shock and fear on his face only urged him on and in a matter of seconds he had lifted the oldest Lannister boy up by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "Let go of me!" he squealed more than screamed. There was venom in his voice and he could see the hatred streaming from his green eyes. "You're going to be so fucking sorry for this you stupid fucking thug!"

"Me sorry. You're the one who is going to be sorry you fucking prick. You're fucking ruined. You and that sick fucking family of yours. You'll make someone a nice prison bitch with that pretty blonde hair of yours."

"You're dreaming," Joffrey said, provoking Gendry. "Do you know how many people have tried and failed? No you wouldn't would you because none of them are around to tell you."

"We've got you Joffrey. You, your mother, your uncle and your grandfather. You confessed everything and we've got it all recorded you sick bastard." Joffrey just laughed in his face, not showing a single ounce of fear.

"You're even dumber than you look Gendry. I've still got one trick up my sleeve." Joffrey's gaze flickered to Jon and Ned who were behind him comforting Arya. "Hello Ned and Jon, it's always a pleasure," he continued to taunt them.

"Where's Sansa?" Ned demanded. Gendry reluctantly put him down and Ned and Jon stood in his place so he could make his way to Arya. He scooped her up in his arms and squeezed her so tight he could hear the air rush out of her lungs. She looked slightly dishevelled but he couldn't help but smile now that he had her back in his arms.

"Hmmm…Sansa let me think…oh that's right she's being looked after by the Mountain, my new bodyguard."

"And where the bloody hell would that be exactly?" Ned's composed voice was faltering and Gendry could tell it was becoming difficult for him not to hurl the cocky wanker across the room.

"I don't know exactly. I seem to have forgotten but if you give me back my radio I'll call into him to see where he has my lovely fiancé. Though she isn't looking as lovely as always, why don't you take a look for yourselves on the TV screen." Ned roughly hauled Joffrey with him as Arya showed them what he was talking about. He could see the fury rise in Ned as he saw the state of his oldest daughter. She was bloodied and bruised and unrecognisable. Gendry couldn't help but think that the same thing could have happened to Arya if she hadn't told them about the meeting.

"You're going to tell me where my daughter is or so help me God I will make you experience a pain you never thought possible." Joffrey just laughed again, like this was all some big joke.

"Oh come on Ned, you and I both know you don't have the balls." Without hesitation Ned slammed the side of Joffrey's head against one of the white walls, wiping the smirk off his face.

"Where is my fucking daughter you bloody degenerate? Or am I going to have to do that again to make you talk?"

"You wouldn't dare," Joffrey stammered out, all signs of confidence now fading. He obviously didn't count on anyone being so rough with him. Ned only smiled. A smile that would have had any man shitting his pants. This time he slammed the other side of Joffrey's head against another wall.

"I can do this all night if I have to Joffrey. Now where the hell is my bloody daughter?"

"She…she…she's further down…please don't hurt me anymore," he begged.

"Further down? What do you mean?"

"There's another lift that goes right to the bottom. If you let me go I'll show you."

"Don't do it Dad, I don't trust him. He'll probably set off some sort of alarm warning his people that we're here."

"And if he does, he'll find himself living the life of a eunuch. Now take me to my daughter, and no funny business. You know us Starks keep our word."

Joffrey complied and they watched as he walked towards the opposite side of the room. His knees wobbled and his normal cocky demeanour was now broken down, revealing the coward within. They paid close attention as they watched him run his hand over a seemingly standard part of the wall. Once again they were amazed as the wall disappeared revealing the entrance to the other elevator he was talking about. "This is ridiculous," Gendry mumbled. "I've grown up having whatever I wanted handed to me on a silver platter, but never in my wildest dreams would I have asked to have one, let alone two fucking hidden doors like this produced for me."

"That's because you aren't a psychopath who needs to hide his murderous tendencies from the world," Arya responded, her hand holding his tighter.

"Gendry I want you to take Arya out of here. Jory and the others should be here by now and Jon and I will be able to take it from here."

"No Dad I'm coming with you. I didn't come all this way and put up with all I did to get pushed out of the plan last minute. I need to see Sans and make sure she is ok. She'll want me there."

"Ary-"

"No Dad!" Arya interrupted. "I'm coming, end of story. Now give me a knife or a gun or something I can use. You'll need all the help you can get and I'm a pretty good shot."

"Fine," he grumbled. "Jon give your sister a knife. I don't want her going in unarmed."

"Arya are you sure about this?" Gendry asked still a little worried about her.

"I'm fine Gendry. I need to do this. You saw what that monster did to her. Her face, her hair and Gods know what else. I'll be fine, I promise." She stuck out her pinky and wrapped it with his. "Pinky promise," she smiled.

There was no point in arguing so he simply brought his forehead to hers. "I'll hold you to that Arya Stark. If anything happens to you I won't forgive you," he joked but the truth was it was himself he wouldn't forgive.

"Likewise you stupid bull," she teased back, before pressing a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Are you two ready?" Jon asked looking uncomfortable at their affection for one another.

"Yep," Arya piped up. They all stumbled into the elevator, Ned still keeping a tight hold of Joffrey.

"Don't try anything stupid," Gendry heard Ned all but whisper in Joffrey's ear, causing his eyes to widen in fear.

"Your Dad is a scary man when he wants to be," Gendry said softly to Arya so nobody else could hear.

She only giggled lightly and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from him," she said playfully. The doors to the elevator opened gradually, as if everything was in slow motion. They were welcomed by a bright light that seemed almost blinding and all he remembered next came out in a blur. The warmth of Arya's hand in his was retched from his grasp and the sound of screams and gunshots filled his ears.


	24. Chapter 24

_**[A/N]: Thanks to all the new follows, favourites and reviews. You guys are all awesome and I love hearing your feedback. Now on with the story!**_

**Chapter 24**

**Arya**

The rush she was feeling was unlike anything she had experienced before. It was a mixture of adrenaline, fear and excitement multiplied by a thousand. She had felt so weak before, so tired and drained from everything that had happened just moments before, but now she was alive. Awake and ready to see to her sisters escape. The light was bright and she could hear the muffled cries of Sansa in the background. She didn't realise that she had somehow managed to separate herself from Gendry's hold and soon found herself standing before the man who had inflicted so much pain onto her sister. "Hello, little bitch," he sneered.

She froze. He was a lot bigger than she realised and he was wearing that same evil smile she saw before, sending chills through her body. _Fear cuts deeper than swords_ she thought. She remembered her fencing instructor's words as she prepared herself for what she was about to do. _You can do this_. As quick as a snake she darted around the hulking figure blocking her way from her sister. His bulk made it harder for him to move and meant she was able to slide past him easily enough. She pulled out the small hunting knife Jon had handed her and made a clean cut across his right calf muscle. She grinned as she heard the gasp of pain erupt from the Mountain's lips. "You'll pay for that you fucking cunt!" the man roared. He let off a couple of rounds of shots that seemed to hit the ceiling above, making her jump a little.

"No she won't," she heard a gruff voice from behind her call out. She craned her neck upwards to see Gendry swing the metal bat he was holding with full force at the Mountain's ribs. She heard a loud crunch as the object collided with the man's body and saw him clutch at the wounded area. She then saw her brother and father join her boyfriend as they formed a circle around him, like a pack of wolves cornering their pray. Joffrey had been handcuffed to one of the steel railings behind them and looked like a traumatised child ready to hide behind his mothers' skirts.

"Lie face flat with your hands behind your back," her father barked at the man. He growled in response and made a move to lunge at them but her father was too fast and had pointed the gun he was holding at the Mountains leg, shooting him point blank.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" the man bellowed. He was on the floor, both hands trying to stop the pool of blood beneath him growing wider. "I'll get you back for this you sack of shit!"

"Arya grab your sister, Jon and Gendry help me cuff him and bind his wound for him. We can't have our friend here bleeding to death. He'll make a valuable witness against the Lannisters."

"You honestly think I'll fucking talk after you just shot me in the fucking leg? I'm no snitch and I'd rather sit in a nice comfy cell than do anything to help you or that piece of shit family of yours."

"I may not be able get you to talk but I know someone who might."

"Oh and who in the hell would that be?"

"You'll find out in due time." _What the hell is dad going on about?_ She moved away from the confusing conversation her father just had with the Mountain and moved towards the door where she could hear her sisters' cries coming from. She turned the knob only to find that it was locked. She softly knocked on the door.

"Sans," she called out. "It's me Ar-," she didn't have time to finish her sentence as the door was wrenched open and she was forced to the ground as her sister barrelled towards her for a hug. She could feel the wet of Sansa's tears soaking into her dress as her sister nuzzled into the crook of her neck. "Sshhh, Sans it's ok, we're here now. We have him, he won't be able to hurt you or anyone else ever again," she said as she stroked what was left of her sisters long auburn locks. She heard Sansa hiss in pain as one of Arya's fingers got caught in a strand of hair that must not have been pulled out all the way. "Shit sorry," she mumbled over and over.

"It's ok," her sister waved off, finally lifting her head to look her sister in the eyes. "Thank you for coming for me, I'm so sorry Arya, I have no idea how he found out." Her sisters' once radiant blue eyes were dull and full of so much sadness and hurt. "I thought I was being so careful but he must have had me followed without me knowing. I'm so so sorry," she repeated again. Her wounds looked worse close up and she had to hold back the sobs that were trying to burst out of her at the sight. It brought back the anger she felt for Joffrey for doing this to her family. She looked at the cowardly lion and wanted nothing more than to cut off his manhood with the knife she had in her hand. She waved off those thoughts, brought back to reality by her sobbing sister.

"Don't worry about any of that now. You did it Sans. Because of you we're finally going to be able to lock up Joff and his entire psycho family. You're the bravest person I know Sans, so don't for one second doubt that."

"But…I didn't do anything. I got caught. You Arya, you're the brave one. It's because of you not me."

"Don't be stupid Sans. This is all you. It may not have gone the way you planned originally but if you hadn't stuck around and at least tried to do something about it none of this would have happened." Sansa opened her mouth to argue with her sister on the compliment but Arya shushed her. "Come on, let's get out of here. You'll need someone to take a proper look at those bruises of yours. Plus dad and Jon are worried sick about you."

She helped her sister up and they both walked towards the rest of their family. She couldn't control the tears that flowed as she watched both her father and brother break down at the sight of Sansa. There was something about seeing a man cry that always brought out the emotional side in her. Gendry stood awkwardly in the corner, looking like he was unsure of whether he should leave or not. Striding towards him she threw her arms around him, thanking him over and over again for everything. He always made her feel safe and once again she was wondering what on earth he saw in her to put up with all this mess. She heard Joffrey snigger in the corner and without thinking picked up the bat Gendry had used on the Mountain and slammed him hard in the balls. He made a gurgling sound and was keeled over, his body coiled in the fetal position. "You're lucky I don't grate your balls with a grater you fucking prick," she seethed, before kicking him in the side.

"Come on Ar let's go," she felt Gendry's strong hands tug at her as they made their way out of Joffrey's torture house. It felt good to finally be out of that building. They had called the police and both the Mountain and Joffrey were detained without bail. There were also warrants being placed for the arrest of Cersei, Jamie and Tywin Lannister for their involvement in Joffrey's sick hobby. As much as she missed Gendry she needed to be with her family tonight, most importantly her sister. She gave him a deep kiss before he left and grabbed back the Agent Provocateur bag she handed him earlier. "I'm not going to get a wink of sleep tonight without you with me," he confessed. She knew he was still worried about her and she didn't blame him. After everything that had happened they were all still on edge. Their security was beefed up and even Gendry found himself surrounded by a ring of ex-military types.

"Me neither," she told him truthfully. "I'll be around in the morning I promise." He grabbed hold of both of her hands and kissed them.

"And I'll be waiting." Once they were safe on Stark land, she took a long hot shower. She scrubbed her skin till it was pink, trying to erase the feel of Joffrey's tongue and hands on her skin. Once she was in her PJ's she hopped into her bed where she found her older sister already waiting patiently.

"I don't want to sleep alone tonight," Sansa announced. "Is it ok if I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course it is." She pulled her sister in closer. She was never really one for public displays of affection but something in her had changed and now all she wanted to do was let people know how much she cared about them. "When I saw you on the screen Sans, I thought…I thought I might not be able to see you again. It made me so sick that he could do that to you. Let that thing do what he did."

"It's strange, I thought I would feel better about ruining his family, taking everything away from him…but I still feel as numb as ever, because no matter how much I hurt him, it won't bring Sandor back." Sansa was openly crying in her bed. Her body heaving with each heart wrenching sob she released. It was as if her confession was the first time she had said it aloud and the weight of her words finally provided her the vessel she needed to mourn the loss of her 'friend.'

"I'm so sorry Sans, I really am, I wish there was something I could do." She hugged her sister tighter and rubbed her back to help calm her as best she could. "Maybe dad will let you see him since Joffrey isn't a threat anymore," she offered hopefully.

"I don't know if I could face seeing him like that Ar. All hooked up to different machines with tubes going in and out of him everywhere. It would just…just make it all real you know?"

Arya nodded. She tried to picture Gendry in a similar state and the thought only made her want to break down in tears alongside her sister. But she knew that if anything like that ever happened to him she would be by his side in a heartbeat, no matter how difficult it was for her. "It's up to you Sans. I mean you don't have to go straight away but do you think you could be ok with yourself if you didn't try?"

Sansa shook her head from side to side. "No, I wouldn't. I'm just scared," she sighed. "What if when I get there something terrible happens? What if he dies Arya? What do I do then?"

"You remember him. You remember everything he did for you and you hold onto his memory but you keep living. That's what he'd want you to do."

"When did you become so wise and all knowing?"

"Shut up," she giggled to her sister. "You should get some sleep. It's been a crazy day and you need your rest."

"Goodnight Arya," she gave her a peck on her cheek and the two sisters fell asleep to the sound of the other breathing.

She woke to the feel of her sister curled up next to her. She grimaced at the sight of her. The bruising around her face had a yellow tinge to it and the swelling seemed to magnify in size. She looked much worse, now that the light of the day highlighted every injury she endured. As quiet as a cat she snuck out of the bed, leaving her sister to enjoy her sleep in. It was just after six in the morning and she headed downstairs, the smell of waffles drifting through to her nostrils. Her tummy grumbled in response, she was starving and her mouth watered at the smell that seemed to surround her. "You're up early," a voice called out from behind her. She turned to see her father smiling at her. She would never grow tired of seeing her father smile. He had dark circles under his eyes indicating he hadn't slept yet.

"I was hungry. What's your excuse?"

"I'm always up at this hour, bad habit I suppose."

"You don't look like you've had an ounce of sleep Dad." She walked over to him and gave him a hug, burying the side of her face in his chest.

"You've got me there kiddo," he ruffled her hair like she was a child again. "I'm just so grateful that you and Sansa are ok, but there's still a lot of work to be done before we're safe from the Lannisters."

"Like what?"

"Don't worry, it's not anything you need to concern yourself with. Robert and I are taking care of it."

She pulled away from him and gave him a look that said are you serious? "Dad we've been over this already. I'm not some child you need to protect. I've been involved in this whole thing right from the start so I'm not about to back away from it now. Whatever it is you can tell me, I can handle it."

He sighed. "You've never made it easy for me to say no to you. Your aunt Lyanna was the same. Come into my office, I don't want to talk about it out here." She followed her dad and watched as he locked the doors behind them. He slumped into the large chair behind his desk. He looked exhausted and weighed down. "The Lannisters have already started working on their defence against the charges. They've even managed to steal Robert's legal team right from under his nose."

"But how? We have a confession and that book with all his victim's hair, how could they possibly argue that?"

"They're saying that we manufactured the whole thing. That both you and Sansa lured Joffrey in and manipulated him into saying those things."

"You can't be serious? What kind of idiot would believe that?"

"More people than you think I'm afraid but it's ok, we've got something up our sleeve in case things take a turn for the worse."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't tell anyone Arya and I mean it. Nobody else is to know, especially your sister."

She paused for a moment before nodding in agreement. "I swear, she won't hear it from me."

"You know Joffrey's ex-bodyguard?"

"Yea, the one in a coma?"

"He woke up a few days ago. He still isn't at full strength but he remembers everything and will prove to be a valuable witness. He'll also be able to help make the Mountain testify against the Lannisters."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" she demanded, angry that he had kept it from them.

"I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up in case he fell through. We didn't think he would wake up Arya, let alone able to remember everything. But we won't involve him if we can avoid it. We don't need another person for the Lannisters to target, especially someone they thought was dead."

"You have to tell Sansa Dad, she has a right to know, he was her friend."

"She's already under a lot of pressure I don't think she needs to know about this on top of everything else."

"She'll be fine, she's a lot stronger than you all give her credit for and I think she deserves some good news don't you?"

He eyed her suspiciously but finally yielded. "I suppose you're right. I'll tell her after she's woken up. So what are you up to today?"

"I'm going to head to Gendry's after breakfast and spend the day with him. Why did you need me for anything?"

"No you go be with Gendry just make sure Jory takes you there." She rolled her eyes at her dad.

"I will." She got up and gave him a kiss on his forehead before heading into the dining room to fill her stomach with the delicious treats the house chefs had prepared for them.

"You got up early," she heard her sister say.

"I was starving sorry. I didn't want to wake you so just left you to sleep."

"That's ok, I needed it. I'm still tired but didn't want to waste such a beautiful day in bed. So what do we have for breakfast?"

"They've gone all out today. There's waffles, bacon, scramble eggs, danishes and some fruit."

"Let me guess you had the waffles?"

"You know I have a sweet tooth and they just smelt so good I couldn't resist."

"Well I might have them too, they do smell divine. Are you going to see Gendry today?"

"Yea I'm just gonna get cleaned up then head over. I can stay if you want me to though…"

"No you go have some much needed alone time with your man. It will be good to have some time to myself."

"Umm…ok but if you change your mind just let me know and I'll come right over." She had only taken a few steps before she turned back to her sister. "Oh and Sans, I think dad wants to talk to you later about something."

"Oh, ok. Do you know what about?"

"Yea but I think it's best you hear it from him." She left her sister to eat and headed back to her room. She took a quick shower and brushed her teeth, feeling refreshed. She spotted the Agent Provocateur bag Margery had given her and emptied its contents.

"Holy shit," she gasped aloud. It was so flimsy and she couldn't understand the point of the contraption before her. She stuck her fingers through the crotch less panties and swallowed hard as the thought of Gendry doing the same thing to her filled her mind. She dropped the white towel she had covering her and proceeded to put on the black lacey get up. It was all straps and see through material and her breasts were completely exposed, save for the two strategically placed dots that were designed to cover the nipples. She looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but blush at the sight. She looked like a fucking porn star minus the giant fake tits and awful fake tan. She turned to see how her back looked. She only ever wore g-strings if it was 100 per cent necessary. They were so uncomfortable and she was in a constant state of fear that it would ride so far up to never return. But this didn't feel too bad and well it actually looked good. She bit her lip, thinking about how Gendry would react. That familiar desire started forming in her stomach again. Not wanting to waste any more time she rushed over to her wardrobe and picked out a pair of short denim shorts and a tight fitting black singlet. She grabbed a patterned scarf that was a mixture of blue, white and grey and wrapped it around her neck, before finishing her outfit off with a black leather jacket that had studs on the shoulder pads. Leaving her hair down she ran a layer of eyeliner on the bottom of her eyelids and dabbed on some strawberry flavoured lip gloss to give her lips a simple shine. She slipped into a pair of black knee length boots, to make her legs look longer and leaner and packed an extra pair of underwear in case she decided to spend the night.

She picked up her phone and sent Gendry a quick text letting him know she was on her way and all but ran down the stairs. "You look hot little sis," Sansa smirked as she gave her approval for her choice of outfit. "Gendry is probably going to blow his load as soon as he sees you," she laughed.

"Sans!"

"Oh stop blushing. You know it's true."

"Whatever, I'll see you later, I've got a boyfriend to seduce," she winked.

_**So I guess you all know where this is heading. I thought there was enough drama for now and I thought you all deserved some much needed SMUT. So for all you smut monsters, expect the next chapter to be full of it. Please leave a review if you have the time xx**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**[A/N] Ok so as I warned in the last chapter this one is basically all smut! I've thrown in a wee bit of cheese too, towards the end which really couldn't be helped. Anyways as always thanks for your reviews, faves and follows. It really means a lot and makes writing this easier. The end is in sight with this fic, probably only another 5 chapters at max.**_

**Gendry**

When he saw Arya's text message flash up on his phone he was up in an instant. He was tired and a little sore from his workout yesterday but knowing that she'd be at his apartment in a matter of minutes sprung him into action. He quickly fixed his bed and ran into the shower hastily washing himself and cleaning his teeth. He didn't bother to put a shirt on, he was far too hot from his shower and just put on a pair of trunks and knee length pants to try cool down. He had been dying to see her and as exhausted as he was from yesterday's events, he couldn't get the image of Arya in that tight little black dress out of his head. He had gone to bed, cock in hand to the thought of his hot little girlfriend and came hard and messily all over his stomach. He had felt slightly guilty thinking those thoughts, considering all that had happened. She would probably still be traumatised and in no mood to do the things he wanted to do. He didn't mind of course, as long as she was with him it would be a good day.

There was a knock on the door and he rushed over to yank it open. He didn't even bother looking through the spy hole to see who it was, assuming it was Arya. He curled his lips upwards at the sight of her. Jory was standing next to her and he nodded in greeting before leaving Arya in his care. "You look amazing," he mouthed as he pressed a kiss to the side of her face.

"And you are half naked," she smirked. The way her eyes looked his bare chest up and down didn't go un-noticed and desire was stirring in him again_. Fucking hell she has only just got here and I want to fuck her already._

"It's hot. I can put a shirt on if that makes you feel more comfortable."

"Don't be stupid," she said playfully. "You look much better without a shirt on, but I have a sneaky suspicion this is all some ploy to lure me into your bed," she finished.

He mockingly placed his hand on his chest pretending to look offended by the remark. "That hurts babe. It's like you think I'm some sex crazed hooligan."

"Oh, so are you saying you don't want to take me to your bed?"

"Woah, now let's not get carried away here. I never said that. I was merely stating that I love everything about you not just the sex."

"Hmmm," she hummed in response before brushing past him and plopping her bag on the breakfast bar. She looked back at him over her shoulder, biting her lip and giving him that look that indicated she had something planned. He loved that look and his cock already started dancing with joy.

"And where do you think you're going?" he managed to sputter, his voice coming out raspier than intended.

"Like you said, it's far too hot to be wearing all these clothes and from memory your room has air-conditioning." His grin only grew wider and he trailed after her, watching as she removed each piece of clothing one by one. First it was her jacket, then the scarf. The boots soon followed and he was so intent on watching her that he almost tripped over them, causing her to giggle at his eagerness. When she reached the entry to his room, she glanced back at him and unsnapped the top button of her shorts before pulling them down and bending over in the process to reveal her bare arse. His mouth went dry and his heart almost leapt out from his chest. When she turned her body fully to face him, he saw that the barely there underwear she was wearing, didn't have any fabric covering her sex, leaving her naked pussy in full view.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" he growled. She smiled innocently at him and the two just eyed one another, before she moved one of her long fingers along the slit of her cunt. She backed into the room slowly, her hungry grey eyes telling him to follow and he did. He wanted to rush over to her and start pounding into her but he was intrigued about where she was taking this. What else she had planned for him. His eyes remained fixed on her, as she crawled onto the bed, sticking that beautifully firm arse of hers up in the air.

"Do you like it Gendry?" she asked. Her voice had a smoky tone to it and he nodded, licking his lips before taking a few steps closer to her. "Uh uh," she tisked waving one of her fingers at him. "Not yet." He stilled his steps, although it was becoming increasingly difficult to hold back the urge to fuck her senseless. Ever so slowly she began to peel off the tight black singlet that clung to her taut body, revealing her flat, toned stomach and a bra that once again had his mind and crotch buzzing.

"Gods Arya are you trying to fucking make me come in my pants?" he said angrily. He was extremely sexually frustrated and it didn't help that she was half naked on his bed, not seeming to understand the effect she had on him. He was painfully hard and if she kept doing the things she was doing he would end up blowing before he even got a chance to touch her. "And where the fuck did you get that?" he motioned towards her outfit.

"It's Agent Provocateur, you like?"

"Yes, I fucking like, but I'm as hard as a fucking rock here Ar and I need you now," he pleaded.

"Not yet," she repeated again. "But if you don't want to come in your pants you should probably take them off." It didn't take him long to free his cock from its restraint and it jutted out proudly, still throbbing with want. "I want you to touch yourself," she demanded.

"Whaat?" he stammered out.

"I said I want you to touch yourself," she echoed. "I want to watch you, while you watch me." His mind was spinning. He couldn't believe what she had just asked him to do. This sultry minx before him, who had been a virgin only a few weeks ago wanted to watch him masturbate.

He brought his hand to the base of his member and began to slide it up and down. He never broke contact with her, taking everything in. she was biting her lip again and he focused in on what she was doing with her hands. One began messaging her breasts and the other continued to stroke the tender flesh of her centre. His hand started moving faster as he watched her insert one of her fingers into the tight opening he so desperately wanted to enter. She looked so tantalizing and the soft whimpers and moans she made as she pumped her finger in and out of her only made him want her more. Inserting a second finger she began calling out his name and he grunted hers out in return. He was getting close, too close and it felt like they had only just begun playing this new game of hers.

He saw that her eyes had glazed over and that she had managed to insert a third finger into her now glistening sex. Her whole body began to tremble and he knew that she was on the verge of her first climax for the day. She was frantically thrusting her fingers in and out as he rubbed his shaft up and down in a pace to match her own. "Fuck Ar…I'm gonna…come," he warned. He didn't know why he had to tell her but at that moment he felt like he needed to let her know what she was doing to him.

"Me…me…too," she wailed and the two came simultaneously. She fell back on the bed, her chest heaving from the intense pleasure that wracked her body and he fell to the floor, his legs becoming unsteady all of a sudden. His breathing was unsteady and when he looked up to see her, he saw that she was now sitting back on the bed, eyeing him with a hunger that he had never seen before.

"Get over here," she commanded and he willingly obliged. It took him a little longer to get up from his position then he would have liked but when he finally reached her, his body sprung back into action.

"That was so fucking brilliant," he mumbled into her ear, as he began to dot kisses down the side of her neck. His fingers traced the straps of her bra then began to circle the tips of her nipples causing her to gasp. "We're going to have to buy you more of this agent whatever shit," he continued to mutter.

"Hmmm," she murmured as she let his hands and tongue explore her body. He kissed his way down to the points of her breasts and bit through the thin material separating him from her skin. She continued to emit sounds of delight as he made his way lower and lower until he reached his desired destination. She was already soaking wet, her juices from her earlier release still coating the soft skin of her mound. He spread her legs wider so he could have full access to her.

"Are you going to watch me lick you out as well?" he rasped.

"Yessss," she hissed in want. He lowered his mouth to her heat, lapping at her sweet nectar. He prodded her cunt with his tongue, delving deeper and deeper, relishing in the taste of her. His eyes never left hers, her grey now looking black with lust. He felt one of her small hands weave into his lush locks and scrape up and down his scalp. She was screaming his name over and over again, telling him how good it felt and how she never wanted it to stop. He moved his thumb to rub on her nub and used another finger to join where his tongue was. It was all becoming too much for her and in a matter of minutes she was overcome by her second wave of pleasure.

He propped himself up and wiped her scent off his mouth with the back of his hand. "I missed the way you tasted," he told her before crashing his mouth on hers. He wanted her to see how good she tasted. "Do you like the way you taste?" he asked as he began to rub at her slit again.

"Not as much as I like the way you taste," she countered before flipping them over so she was now on top. She gave him another hard kiss then started making her way down his powerful body. Her tongue swirled around his nipples, then dipped into his belly button. She grabbed a firm hold of his staff and flicked her wrist up and down, eliciting a groan from him. Her tongue licked his member from base to tip and soon his whole cock was engulfed by her hot little mouth. He bucked against her and she relaxed the muscles in her throat, allowing him to fuck her mouth. It felt so much better than his hand and it didn't take him long to spill into her. She sat up triumphantly, looking down at him as she swallowed his seed.

"You're so fucking amazing," he said bewildered. "Every time you make me come it feels better than the time before." He noticed a small blush creep onto her already pink cheeks. He still found it hard to believe that someone as beautiful as Arya blushed at any sort of compliment. He pulled her face down to his and kissed her softly but deeply. The taste of him and her mingled together and he didn't think there was anything that could taste sweeter. He felt her hand snake down in between them and position the tip of his arousal at her entrance. In one swift movement he impaled her with his cock, canting his hips upwards as she slammed down on him. Her perfect breasts bounced with each thrust and he took one of her already erect nipples into his mouth. She was so warm, wet and tight that it only made him plunge into her at a frenzied speed. Their bodies were coated in sweat and as much as he loved the view of her sitting on top of him, he needed to be deeper inside her. He rolled them over, catching her off guard and causing a small yelp to come from her. Without warning he rammed into her. He lifted one of her legs up so it rested on his shoulder and continued to pound into her deliciously moist centre. They were both swearing profusely, the pleasure building within them finally reaching breaking point. She came first screaming fuck at the top of her lungs and he followed after, biting into her shoulder to muffle his moans. He rolled off her and lay by her side, pulling her small form into his arms.

"That was so…so…fucking mind-blowing," she laughed. "Marge was right, sex after you haven't had it in a while is bloody brilliant."

"Sex with you is always mind-blowing Stark, so don't go getting ideas about having two week breaks all the time. My balls were so blue they almost fell off," he joked.

"Don't worry I don't plan to. As great as that was, I don't think I could handle having a break like that again." They spent the rest of the day fucking, making up for lost time and only taking breaks to eat, drink or go to the toilet. By the time afternoon hit they finally took a much needed shower and waltzed out of his bedroom.

"So are you going to stay the night?" he asked. _Please say yes_.

"Yea, if that's ok with you?"

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't Ar. I like waking up with you next to me in the morning."

"Uck, I think I just vomited in my mouth from that incredibly cheesy statement."

"I mean it Ar. I sleep so much better when you're around. I really fucking love you, you know?"

"I know…and I really fucking love you too."

"So has your dad told you anymore about what's happening with Joffrey and is loopy family?"

"Yea only snippets. Apparently they've hired the firm your dad normally uses and they're supposed to be the best."

"Yea I heard my dad raging over it. They've signed on another firm though called Varys something. They're supposed to be just as good, maybe even better. Only a little hiccup babe, there's way too much evidence against them for them to get out of it."

"I hope so. I just don't want everything we went through to be in vain."

"It won't and if by some miracle they do get out, I'll kill Joffrey myself."

"Don't be stupid Gendry, you shouldn't say shit like that."

"I'm serious Ar. The world will be a much better place with him out of it."

"And what about Cersei? What about his uncle Jamie? Or his grandfather Tywin? Are you going to kill them too? Because just getting rid of Joffrey isn't enough."

"We'll sort something out, but for now just try and relax. We got them ok?" She nodded but he could still see she wasn't entirely convinced. "Come here," he said as he pulled her into him. "You worry too much Ar."

"And you don't worry enough," she retorted.

"That's because you worry enough for the both of us." She rolled her eyes at him. "Do you want to hear something funny?"

"Go on then," she nodded.

"Hot Pie came up with a nickname for us. I know he is weird but it actually kinda works. Gendrya, what do you think?"

Arya burst out laughing. "Gendrya? He is weird, but you're right that doesn't sound too bad."

_**Review, review, review! It really does help guys :D**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**[A/N]: Thanks again to all the lovely people who have taken the time to leave a review. They always make writing the story a pleasure and help keep up the motivation levels.**_

**Chapter 26**

**Arya**

It was the first day of the trial against the Lannisters and there were reporters stationed all around the Stark estate. Even Gendry's apartment complex had been surrounded by the news hungry reporters who shoved microphones in their faces and asked them the same stupid questions over and over again. They were being hounded non-stop and in the weeks prior to the trial, Arya found herself practically living with Gendry in her family home. It had been awkward at first, her mother certainly didn't approve, but her father put an end to that argument in a hurry. There were bigger things at stake than what people thought appropriate or not appropriate for a young high born girl. "Hey, you ok?" Gendry asked breaking her out of her daydream.

"As good as I can be," she replied softly. The truth was she wasn't sure how she was feeling. There was some relief, that finally all of this could be put behind them, but there was also fear. Fear that she would say the wrong thing when questioned in court and fear that the Lannisters would all walk free. She looked up to see Gendry's striking blue eyes watching her with concern. "I'm fine Gen, really." She tried to sound as reassuring as possible but her voice faltered and she could tell her overly protective boyfriend wasn't fooled.

"Arya you don't ha-" she kissed him hard before he could finish his sentence. She didn't want him trying to talk her out of testifying. When their lips finally parted he rested his forehead against hers, while gently rubbing circles in the palm of her hand. "You can't just keep interrupting me with your kisses," he teased.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"I'm serious Ar, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. We have enough evidence to put them away without your testimony."

She only smiled and cupped his face in her hands. "I'm fine Gendry, really. I want to do this." She moved one of her hands to brush away a wayward piece of hair that fell across one of his eyes. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm a little scared, but if Sansa can do it then I sure as hell can," she joked. "I mean I can't let her have all the glory."

He only laughed along with her. "You are crazy, you know that?"

"Some call it crazy but I like to think of it as being out of the box. Plus you wouldn't love me if I wasn't would you?"

"Who says I love you for your personality? I'm only with you for your hot body and the amazing sex," he said playfully.

This resulted in Arya rolling her eyes at him. "Well that's good then, because I'm only with you for your hot body and the amazing sex too. We all know you lack in the personality department," she retorted. He just shook his head in defeat, not bothering to continue their little game. "We should get ready," she sighed. "Varys wants to talk to me before I testify."

As expected getting into the courtroom had been somewhat of a mission. She had felt claustrophobic as she was flanked by her fathers' security as they made their way through the sea of media people. Flashes from the cameras left her feeling dazed and relief washed over her when she finally made it into the safety of the courthouse. As quickly as she entered, she was ushered into a room where Varys was patiently waiting for her. "Ah miss Stark, it is always a pleasure to see you. You look as lovely as always," he welcomed. "Please come sit," he gestured towards the leather chair that was facing his desk.

"It's nice to see you too Mr…err Varys." For some strange reason, he didn't have a surname. It was just Varys. She sat in the chair stiffly, sitting one hand on top of the other as she crossed her legs. He was a strange man and always gave her a knowing look like he knew something she didn't. He was nice enough though and didn't treat her like she was a child like most people would.

"How are you feeling my dear?" he asked.

"To be perfectly honest, I'm shitting my pants slightly," she tried to joke.

Varys giggled at her statement and nodded in understanding. "Yes, most people do when faced with the Lannisters and a courtroom filled with people." He walked over to a side table and poured clear liquid into two glasses. Bringing them back he handed one to Arya and proceeded to take a sip out of the other. "I'd offer you alcohol but seeing as your underage and we are in the courthouse, I didn't think it would be wise so I hope water will suffice."

"Water is fine thanks," she took a sip to be polite and placed the drink back on the desk before her. "So do you have any last minute advice on how I should approach this?"

"Just tell the truth my dear and all will be fine. The Lannisters are a powerful family but there are still many who don't hold any love for them. They have wronged many people in the past and although some may pretend they have forgotten they never truly forget."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing for you to worry about miss Stark. Just me rambling on. I have a tendency to do that."

"Could you just call me Arya please. Miss Stark makes me sound like an old woman."

"Of course my dear. Now onto why we are here. You should know that the Lannister defence attorney, Mr Baelish is a tricky one. He is very good at twisting the words of others and holds no love for your family, especially your father."

"My father? Why?"

"You see quiet a long time ago Baelish was rather good friends with your mother. Those friendly feelings however developed into something more after time and to cut a long story short he asked your mother for her hand in marriage. That you can imagine didn't work out for the best in his case considering your mother was already engaged to your father. She turned him down naturally and he had done what most men do when they are upset and turned to drinking to dull down the pain. That of course led to him challenging your father in a fight and in turn led to Peter in hospital. I don't think he has ever truly forgiven your father for that and is using this case as a way to get his revenge."

Arya just sat their shocked. "How do you know all this?" This man who had only just come into their lives seemed to know a great deal about her family and their history. _How did he know about this when she didn't?_

"It's my job to know Arya. I have my little birds whispering into my ear telling me all I need to know. I just think it's important you know that this man will do all he can to make it sound like you're lying. He will do his best to get under your skin and provoke you into lashing out. You need to remain calm and whatever you do don't lose your temper. I hear you have a reputation for doing so and if I know that you can count on him knowing that as well."

She nodded in acceptance. She knew her temper could get the better of her more often than not and would have to keep that in check if they had any hope of getting through this trial. "I can do that," she said looking directly into his beady eyes.

"I know you can my dear. Now come, we should start making our way into the courtroom."

She could feel everyone's eyes on her when she was called up to the witness stand. She glanced over to see Gendry smiling at her reassuringly. The sound of her heart beating rapidly in her chest rung out through her ears and she could feel her palms start to sweat as the nerves started to take over. Varys had spoken first and his line of questioning had helped calm her. He spoke softly to her and had a look of genuine concern when she re-told the events that led to Joffrey's capture. But it was Baelish she was worried about. He stood before her with his thumb and forefinger stroking his chin in contemplation. He was a skinny man and she could only imagine that as a boy he would have been much smaller. _No wonder why mother said no_. "Thank you Miss Stark on your recollection of events, however I feel as if you've missed one rather large piece of information out," he began. She wasn't sure where he was headed with this so just looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to finish what he was saying. "It seems as if you've managed to leave out the fact that both you and your sister would meet in secret to hash out this master plan of yours."

He smiled at her now. A fake smile that didn't offer any sort of comfort that a smile should. "Sorry but I don't have any idea what you're talking about," she returned.

"Oh but you do Miss Stark. You see my client here," he pointed to Joffrey. "Noticed that his fiancé. The woman he pledged to spend the rest of his life with through good times and bad, was not acting like her usual self. Due to his concern for his wife to be, he had one of his trusted men keep an eye on her and that's when he discovered the truth. That's when he discovered that you and your sister were planning this extravagant mess." He turned to face the jury. "My client is the victim here. Just a man who happened to trust too easily and fall into the trap set by these young, beautiful women," he waved a hand in her direction.

She couldn't believe how absurd it all sounded and couldn't help but laugh aloud. "Is something funny to you Miss Stark?" the skinny man in front of her asked. He was obviously annoyed that she had interrupted his speech.

"Well yes, your whole defence is laughable," she replied nonchalantly. She heard gasps of shock ring out in the room at her bold statement. "I mean, you're standing there actually expecting people to believe that my sister and I managed to one, setup the high tech rooms in Joffrey's torture house, two find the hair clippings of 100 or so missing girls and three have my sister beaten to a pulp. I like to think of myself as a fairly capable person, but even that's beyond my capability. Especially considering I've only been in Kings Landing for a month." She couldn't help herself and looked over to Varys to see if he was disappointed in her. He only had an amused look on his face and so did the rest of her family. Baelish however looked ropeable. His once pale complexion was now an angry red.

"Your Honour, I request that the witnesses' testimony be inadmissible as this is all hearsay," he demanded.

The judge nodded and looked over to the jury. "You will disregard Miss Stark's testimony." She tried not to look annoyed but it was difficult when she could see all the Lannisters and their scumbag of a lawyer smirking at her. "You are free to leave now Miss Stark." She got up and made her way out of the room, too angry to look at anyone as she pushed through the doors. She found herself sitting back where she had met Varys earlier, frustrated at herself for not keeping her smart arse comment to herself.

"You did well Miss Stark," she heard someone say from behind her. She turned to see a small, blonde haired man standing at the entrance.

"Who are you?" she asked rather briskly.

"Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Tyrion Lannister or the Imp as some people like to call me."

She looked at him stunned as he waddled in and took a seat next to her. "Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you, not that I could mind you. Being vertically challenged means that I'm more brain than brawn, not that I'm complaining."

"Why are you here?" She was eyeing him suspiciously. From what she had heard of Tyrion, he had been disowned by his family. None of them had heard from him in years and her dad said that he was the only decent one out of the lot.

"Why to help you of course." He looked at her like she should have known the answer already. "I know this may come as a shock to you Miss Stark-"

"Arya, please just call me Arya," she interrupted.

"Ok, Arya. As I was saying, it may come as a shock to you that not all families are as close and supportive as yours. You see since the day I was born the only true family I had was my brother Jamie. He was there when the bullies would hurl their insults at me and when my father would proclaim how he wished it was me who had died and not my dear mother. But he is not the man I used to know. His love for my sister has grown too strong and I fear I have truly lost him now." He looked genuinely sad as he thought of his brother and it tugged at something within her.

"I'm sorry," she offered not really knowing what she was supposed to do or say to this complete stranger.

"That's kind of you Arya, but it is I who should be sorry. I should have told the truth about my family earlier. If I had, perhaps none of this would have happened and some of those poor women Joffrey tortured would still be with their families today."

"You knew about what he did as well?"

"No I did not, but I always knew there was something wrong with him. That's always the risk when brothers and sisters fuck though isn't it?"

Arya almost choked on her own tongue at hearing that. "What did you say?" she sputtered.

"Pardon my language, my social circle has changed in the last ten or so years."

"But what did you mean about…about brothers and sisters…you know," she couldn't finish the rest of the sentence, the thought too disturbing.

"You're a smart girl Arya, you know exactly what I meant."

"You mean, your brother and sister...they…they…slept with each other!" she whispered.

"No slept depicts past tense sleep would be more accurate. My brother and sister sleep with each other is what I'm saying."

"That's fucked," she spat. "How…why…oh god I think I'm going to be sick."

"At least you haven't caught them in the act. That is much worse, trust me."

"So Jamie is Joffrey's father?"

"Yes, as well as Myrcella and Tommen. Though those two seemed to turn out quiet normal considering."

"And your father, does he know?"

"Not that I know of. If he did I'm sure Jamie and Cersei would be separated from each other. Can't have that kind of secret surfacing. It would send the entire Lannister empire crashing," he smirked.

"So is this how you're going to help? Because that has nothing to do with the case."

"Ah you are wrong there. This has everything to do with the case. I'm not going to lie to you Arya, I do have some ulterior motives for being here today. Not only do I want to watch my family all sent away in cuffs to some dark dingy cell to spend the rest of their days, but I want to take back what is rightfully mine. This wonderful case of yours as presented the perfect opportunity to do that."

"But how?"

"You leave that with me to discuss with Varys when he comes in. The less you know the better."

"You know Varys?" This was all just getting too weird for her.

"Of course I know Varys. He was the one who told me about the case and well I was the one who encouraged him to take it. Don't worry Arya, by the end of the day the rest of my family won't be a problem for you or anyone else ever again."

She was about to reply when she saw the doors swing open and Varys glide in with a sort of grace that seemed strange for a man of his size to have. "Tyrion, old friend it is good to see you." The two men shook hands and gave each other a quick embrace, before parting and sitting comfortably in their seats. "I see you have already acquainted yourself here with the lovely Arya Stark," he nodded in her direction.

"Yes, Arya and I have had a lovely chat. I was telling her how brilliantly she did against that rat Baelish."

"Yes she did very well. Did you see the shade of red his face turned at her response. I don't think I've ever seen anyone get under his skin like that in the courtroom. Apart from me of course," Varys giggled.

"You don't have to lie. I know I did terribly but it's nice of you to try. Anyways I should probably get going and leave you to it."

"It was lovely to meet you Arya Stark, I hope to see more of you during my stay here," Tyrion said to her.

"Likewise," she replied before getting up and leaving the room. She reached for her phone and saw that she had a few missed calls from Gendry. She dialled his number, desperately missing the sound of his voice.

"Hey beautiful, where are you?"

"I was just waiting to speak to Varys before I left. I'm out now, where are you?"

"We're all sitting in waiting room two for you."

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute." She hung up her phone and made her way to the meeting room they were in. It was a relief to see them all waiting for her, smiles etched on their faces. Gendry stood up immediately and wrapped his arms around her, planting kisses on her head.

"I'm so proud of you," he murmured into her hair. "You did amazing up there, you had absolutely no fear and you should have seen the look on that guys face when you shut him down like that."

"Thanks, but do you think we could just not talk about any of this for now?"

"Anything you want babe."

_**Apologies for any law buffs out there. I know absolutely nothing about the subject and a lot of what I've written is very general so don't hate me! As always reviews are always welcomed and appreciated so don't be shy.**_


	27. Chapter 27

**_[A/N]: Thanks again to all those who reviewed, followed and favourited - you guys are awesome!_**

**Chapter 27**

**Gendry**

They were lying in her room, music playing in the background as she lay her head back on his chest. He was busy playing with her hair, his fingers weaving in and out of her long trusses as she hummed along to the music. "Who is this?" he asked as a means to start conversation.

"Ryan Adams," she replied her eyes flickering open to look up at him. "I really like his version of this song," she continued. "I mean Oasis still kill it, but he gives it a bit more of a soulful feel to it don't you think?" He was completely mesmerised by her lips that he didn't hear her question. She had put on a deeper shade of red than usual and it screamed kiss me to him. "Gen are you even listening to me? She shot up from her position and turned to look at him with an amused expression.

"Umm…yes," he answered.

"Hmm…really…then what did I say?" she challenged.

"Umm...you were talking about...about…how much you wanted to kiss me," he smirked.

"Did I now?" She did her signature eye-brow raise and smiled at him cheekily.

"Yep. You were like, oh Gendry I wish you would kiss the fuck out of me right now then strip me naked because these clothes are making it hard for me to breathe," he did his best to mimic the voice of a girl, but it still ended up sounding very mannish.

"I guess that does sound like something I would say," she purred back. He leaned down to give her a kiss but she stepped back and did a quick spin before slowly walking backwards to her bedroom door. She had a gleam to her eyes, and kept them steady on him as she got closer to her destination. "But then again," she began. "I can't exactly make things that easy for you now can I? I mean if you want to kiss me you're going to have to catch me first," she said before running out the door and slamming it shut.

Jumping off the bed he yanked open the bedroom door and followed the sound of her feet slapping against the floor and her laughter booming through the house. "You little shit," he cried out laughing along with her. He could see her ahead of him and when she turned back to look at him over her shoulder he saw those red lips curl up into a perfect smile. "Those little legs of yours won't get you far!" he called. They had somehow made it outside and he could hear the rumble of thunder as a storm began to blow over her family's estate. He was gaining on her, but just when she was within reach she somehow managed to increase her pace and widen the space between them.

"You need to do better than that Baratheon!"

"You're gonna fucking get it Stark!" He moved his legs faster and could feel the muscles in them burn as he pushed himself harder to reach her. Drops of rain began to hammer down on them, which only made their little game even more enjoyable. She ducked into the entrance of the Godswood and he blazed after her. It was storming now and his clothes were completely drenched. They clung to him like a second skin and he could only think about what Arya's would be doing to her. A thought that sent another jolt of excitement through him.

"It's about time you got here," she giggled, standing under one of the trees for shelter. Smiling, he marched in her direction to join her. She had her arms wrapped around herself and he could see her teeth start to chatter as a cold wind blew at them.

"Get over here," he said grabbing her by her waist and wrapping his arms around her. "You're bloody freezing Ar!"

"Not for long," she said brazenly before running from him again. He stumbled after her and found her clothes lying discarded atop a boulder. "Woo hoo," she called out. He saw her bobbing in the hot springs she told him about a while ago, steam was rising around her making her look like some forest nymph. Her hair was wet, making it look darker than usual but those lips were as red as ever, calling to him, beckoning him to take them into his own. "Care to join me?" she said amused.

It didn't take him long to strip himself down and jump into the warm water with her. The storm was still raging around them and the feeling of the cool air around him teamed with the warmth of the water only intensified the sensations coursing through his body. Wading through the liquid he swam towards her, delighted to see her usually sparkling grey eyes now clouded with lust. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you had this all planned out," he teased.

She cocked her head to the side before continuing to swim backwards with him following close behind. She kept kicking her legs until she reached a rocky ledge and leaned back against it for leverage. "And how exactly do you think I would have planned such a storm?" she shot back.

"Hmmm…I don't know maybe you used this magical thing called Google and checked what the weather forecast would be?" he mocked.

"Don't be stupid Gendry, everyone knows those things are never right. I mean for all I know you're the one seducing me?"

"And how do you figure that?"

"Well you're the one who has been staring at my lips the whole time," she smiled mischievously. "And you're the one whose completely starkers," she added finally. She slowly pushed herself up on the ledge to reveal a matching set of black lingerie. Her bra was strapless and her underwear low cut, but she wasn't nude like he had originally thought.

"Dammit," he hissed. He had assumed that her underwear was tucked in under the pile of clothes on the boulder, which left him feeling slightly stupid. "Well that's hardly fair is it? I mean we should even the playing field."

"And how do you propose we do that," she said biting at those red lips of hers.

"The only logical answer is for you to take off that restricting material," he countered. "Or I could take it off for you if you need help," he said with a wink.

"How could anyone refuse such an offer?" She smirked back. She raised her right hand and signalled for him to approach her. She remained atop the ledge as he stood in front of her. The springs weren't deep and he could still stand comfortably, blue and grey locked on one another. He placed his hands on either side of her thighs, letting them travel to her hips before pulling her forward. Her sex was now rested on his fully erect manhood and he noticed how both seemed to forget how to breathe for a moment.

"You know you started this whole thing," his voice strained. "If you hadn't put on that new lipstick I might have stood a chance against your advances," his lips finding their way to her neck. She let out a deep sigh and tilted her head to give him full access to the sweet skin. His hands journeyed up her back and unclipped the clasps of her bra. He peeled the fabric off her tanned skin to reveal her bare breasts. Her nipples were already hard, the cold air nipping at them and instantly causing them to stiffen. Cupping one in his hands he brought his mouth up to hers and the two kissed hungrily. Their tongues swirled around one another in a dance so sweet he wished it would never end.

She pulled back from him trying to regain her breath. "Slow down there tiger, I'm not going anywhere," she chuckled.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "Got a bit carried away." He couldn't help it. She always overloaded his senses and made him feel things that drove him mad. She leaned down and captured his lips with hers. It was a slow kiss, tender even, something Arya hadn't really done before. Normally it was her who was impatient, always demanding more when all he wanted to do was enjoy the moment. She snaked her tongue into his eagerly awaiting mouth and he let her lead, just happy he could taste her again.

She draped her arms around him and brought her body even closer to his, the action causing Gendry to groan in response. She still had her underwear on and the friction of their two bodies rubbing together was making the need in him burn with such an extreme passion. With his free hand he tugged at the last piece of material separating their naked forms. "Need help?" she panted, canting her hips upwards so he could glide the delicate cloth down her legs.

"Thanks milady," he said with a grin, before bunching up her panties and tossing them aside. His mouth found hers again and he dropped one of his hands to the opening of her mound. She was wetter than he expected and he easily slipped a finger into her tight folds. Her head dropped back and he took the opportunity to pepper kisses down her jawline and suckle on that spot behind her ear. If it wasn't for the sound of the downpour around them he was sure her whole family would be able to hear her screams of pleasure. Drawing one of her erect nipples into his mouth, he continued to suck and lick at it before progressing to the other one. He had two of his fingers deep inside her now, relishing the sweet sounds she sung at his touch.

"Holy…baby…Jesus," she wailed as his fingers propelled themselves in and out of her moist slit. "I…fucking…love…you…Gen," she gasped. "I…fucking love you so much," she continued.

"Not as much as I fucking love you," he grunted. He removed his fingers from her sex and placed his member at her entrance. He gently eased himself into her, loving the feel of her walls encase him. She was still so tight. So unbelievably tight and it was like they were having sex for the first time all over again. They fucked slowly but deeply, their eyes remaining focused on the other. Something in her gaze shifted as he hit the spot that made her bawl out in satisfaction. Whether it was sweat or water that coated their skin he couldn't tell, but they were sliding over each other, skin slapping and hips grinding as they tried to bury themselves in the other.

Her breaths were coming out in shorter spurts and he knew she was close to reaching her peak. Making sure he was still inside her he carried her over to where a large rock wall stood. "What are you doing?" she asked dazed.

"Trying something different," he replied nonchalantly. He rested her back up on the wall and pushed her legs further apart. Keeping at their original pace he drew in and out of her. She moaned and moved along with him, rolling her hips to match his movements. It would have been a sight to see if anyone had caught them. Fucking in the rain with clouds of steam surrounding them made him feel primal. He moulded his mouth with hers, this time taking control and prodding his tongue in and out. He sucked on her tongue and brought one hand to her left breast to knead and massage it.

"Fuck…Gen," she howled. He knew she was getting close and that he himself was at breaking point. He moved the hand that was mercilessly grabbing at her breast down to where they were connected and rubbed at the bundle of nerves that always set her off. Their bodies went limp as they both reached their climax but their breathing remained unkempt. He could feel the steady beat of her heart and kissed her softly before placing her back in the water. She was cradled in his arms and he was surprised that he still had the strength to support the both of them.

She nuzzled her face into his chest and looked up at him, those lips of hers as red as ever and slightly more plump from their kissing. "You ok there?" he asked as he moved them towards the area they dumped their clothes.

"Yea, just sleepy." He kissed the top of her head and placed her feet back on the ground when it was shallow enough. The storm had slowed down but they were still soaked and their clothes hadn't dried at all during their escapade. "Shit," Arya mumbled. "Where the hell are my undies?" she said giving him a pointed look.

"Dammit, they're on the other side," he groaned. "I'll go get them," he huffed.

"No it's fine just leave them there, I'll get them another time. Nobody really uses the springs anymore anyways," she concluded.

Neither had the energy to run back to the house so they walked slowly, hand in hand the warmth of their lovemaking and the springs still surging through their bodies. They entered through the back door, pools of liquid forming at their feet from their saturated clothing. "Well aren't you two a sight indeed," a voice rung through the room. They looked up to see Ned looking at them with an amused expression. "Aren't you two a little too old to be running in the rain?"

"Umm," he started but Arya cut in.

"Don't be silly dad, one can never be too old to enjoy running in the rain. If I remember correctly, it was you who got me into the habit," she smirked.

Ned just laughed. "Well you two better get yourselves changed before your mother sees you. She will have a fit if she sees how dishevelled you look."

"Thanks dad," she said before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

They made their way to her room, trying to be as discreet as possible. Luckily they didn't run into anyone and they both squeezed into her shower, taking turns to wash the other's back. There was a little foreplay but they were already both so tired that neither of them were up for another shower sex session. "You know you've got your dad wrapped around your tiny fingers?" he said after they had both dressed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's just you could burn the bloody house down and he'd still think it was funny or cute," he shrugged.

"My dad would not find me burning down a house funny Gen," she replied her hands on her hips.

"Ok maybe that was a bit of an over exaggeration, but you know it's just he looks at you differently to the way he looks at Sansa or your brothers."

"I don't know maybe it's because I remind him of my aunt. They were pretty close and I think he likes being reminded of how fun he used to be when he was younger. Your dad wasn't the only one who changed when she died," she sighed. "I know people give my dad shit about him being too serious for his own good and caring too much about honour and all that but my dad's a cool guy. I've never seen him the way other people portray him as being. He was always the coolest person I knew," she finished.

"I didn't mean anything bad by it Ar. Everyone knows your dad is a good guy. A hell of a lot better than mine, that's for sure."

"Maybe with Cersei out of the picture your dad might find someone new?"

"I doubt it. He'll just spend the rest of his life ploughing through random women until he dies," he spat.

"I know your dad isn't exactly father of the year material, but he's your dad Gen. I mean it could be worse. You could be the product of incest like Joff," she joked.

He laughed along with her but then stopped when the meaning of what she said finally sunk in. _Incest_ he thought. "Wait what did you say?" he asked shaking his head.

"Umm…nothing just joking," she sputtered. "So did you want to stay the night?" she asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

"Arya, what did you mean about Joffrey being a product of incest?"

"What, no I didn't say that…I mean I did but what I meant was that he acts like someone would act if they were," she said hastily.

"You're lying Ar, what aren't you telling me?"

"I'm not…I can't Gen."

"Arya we've been through this. You can trust me." She opened her mouth to speak but she was saved when they heard an urgent knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she called out shakily but clearly relieved.

"It's Jon," the response came. "Are you decent?"

"Yes we're decent, come in."

"Hey umm sorry to interrupt whatever it is you were doing but Varys is here and has something important to tell us all about the case."

She nodded. "Ok we'll be down in a sec."

Jon left them alone and Arya jumped off the bed. "We'll talk about this after yea?" he questioned.

"Umm..yea sure." They staggered down the stairs into the family room where everyone was waiting. In typical Arya and Gendry fashion they were the last ones to arrive.

"Ahh Arya it's lovely to see you again," Varys said coming over and giving her a kiss on her cheek. "And you too Gendry," he repeated the gesture to him which left him feeling a little un-nerved.

"Sorry for the impromptu meeting but I felt it best to deliver you the news in person. It seems the Lannisters have pleaded guilty to all charges laid against them," he clapped. Everyone looked at him in silence, as if they were waiting for someone to jump out and yell out only joking. "Well this certainly wasn't the reaction I was hoping for," he giggled breaking everyone out of their stupor.

"I'm sorry Varys, but did you say they pleaded guilty?" Ned queried.

"Yes Ned, they pleaded guilty. It's over. The trial is over and the Lannisters, well the ones you need to worry about are going to be behind bars for a very long time," he smiled.

"I don't understand," Ned continued, shock apparent on his face. "They were so headstrong in the courtroom and why now all of a sudden?"

"Ahh yes well that I can't reveal unfortunately but all you need to concern yourself with is that your family is safe."

"Thank you Varys." Ned stood up and grabbed the man in a bear hug. Everyone was taken aback by the gesture and Gendry swore he saw a few tears roll down Ned's face.

"No need Ned," the man said patting him on the back. "I do however have one last piece of information to share with you. Seeing as how the only Lannisters left are cousins or second cousins it seems that Tyrion is next in line to inherit everything. I've had the pleasure of meeting him and can vouch for his character. He would like to meet with you Ned and ensure that there isn't any future bad blood between your families."

"Tyrion is back?"

"Yes he only just flew in."

"I don't like it," Catelyn interrupted. "You can't trust a Lannister, especially one that was disinherited by his own family," she spat.

"I beg to differ Mrs Stark. For you see that's the very reason why you should trust him. Besides his genetic afflictions Tyrion has always been the odd one out in his family. He is probably the only Lannister who has any semblance of honour or decency," Varys countered.

Catelyn pursed her lips at the man and was about to shoot back a retort before Ned spoke. "I'll meet with him. The last time I saw him I thought him a decent enough man."

"Good I'll make the arrangements. I'll leave you all to celebrate the news and if there is anything else I can do for you please don't hesitate to contact me. It has been a pleasure representing your family and if it wasn't for the bravery of you two young ladies none of this would have come into fruition," he bowed to both Sansa and Arya. Both girls were rather surprised by the gesture and their cheeks reddened.

"Thank you again," Ned said walking out with Varys. The mood in the room was a mixture of shock, excitement and relief. He looked over at Arya and saw a small tear roll down her cheek.

"Hey, you ok?" He pulled her closer to him.

"I'm better than ok," her smile growing with each passing second. "We did it Gen, we did it. That fucker is out of our lives and won't be able to hurt anyone else again." She threw her arms around him, hugging onto him for dear life.

"I told you it would work out didn't I?"

"Yea I guess you did." He kissed the top of her head before planting a chaste kiss on her lips. "I should see Sansa," she said suddenly. He didn't get a chance to reply before the red head in question pulled her from him. He watched happily as the two sisters hugged each other fiercely. It was still a strange sight considering not too long ago they had been in the same room and Sansa had slapped Arya in the face.

"I never thought I'd see the day when those two were ever that close," a voice came up from behind him.

"Still hard to get used to, but in a good way," he replied looking at Ned.

"I didn't think I'd ever see the day where Arya was so in love with someone either," he added. "I know you are both still very young and marriage and children are still a long way away but if anyone can convince her to it would be you."

Gendry didn't know how to reply. Once again Ned Stark had left him gaping like an idiot. "Umm thanks Ned," he managed to spit out. "She does mean a lot to me and it's really hard to remember what things were like before she came into the picture. It's kinda like it's not worth remembering anything before there was Arya."

"I also didn't think I'd ever see the day where I saw someone so in love with Arya either," and with that he walked off before patting Gendry on the back.

"What did my dad say?" Arya had magically appeared by his side.

"I think he kinda just gave me his blessing to marry you and have kids with you."

"Right, well that's not happening for a while so get that out of your head. But I mean we could still practice," she winked.

"Practice getting married?"

"No you idiot," she punched him in the arm. "Practice having babies, or rather the act in which babies are made."

"Well I guess it is always good to be prepared."

_**So the next chapter will be the last and will be an epilogue of sorts. Sorry it feels like the end has come out of nowhere but this could just go on and on and I'm starting a new fic that I really want to get up soon. I really enjoyed writing this fic and am so glad people actually read it let alone reviewed it! So if there is anything you want to see then send me a PM or leave a review and I'll try to work it in for you xx **_


	28. Chapter 28

_**[A/N]: I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this out. I was really struggling with trying to include all the different things people requested! I can't believe this has finally come to an end and thanks to all of you who stuck by this fic and kept reading right till the end.**_

**Chapter 28**

**Arya**

The sun streamed in through the open window of their room illuminating everything in sight and welcoming the beautiful day that was to come. A cool breeze drifted through causing her skin to prick at the change in temperature but she welcomed it all the same. She loved the cold, it always made her feel alive. She loved it even more when she had Gendry lying next to her. Even though she didn't need a reason, she always liked to blame it on her need to curl up into him for warmth. He was always more than willing, never wanting to turn down an opportunity to hold her. She smiled to herself at the thought. Things in her life had certainly changed since Margery's 21st and she couldn't be happier. To think she wasn't going to go. Would life have turned out so well if she hadn't?

"What are you smiling about?" a soft voice broke her train of thought. She looked over to her sister who was the picture of perfection. Aphrodite come again. Sitting across from the large oak vanity her auburn hair shone as the rays of sun glided over the long wavy locks. He pale skin seemed to glow, making her look even more radiant if possible.

"Oh nothing," she strolled to where her sister was perched. Standing directly behind her she fingered one of the loose locks then watched as it sprung into a perfect curl as she let it slip free. "You look beautiful," she smiled. It was true, Sansa was always pretty but she looked stunning today. She looked happy, a genuine happiness that was so obvious that even Sansa couldn't hide it behind a mask.

"So do you Ar," she countered. Her Tully blue eyes locked onto her Stark grey, "I'm so glad you're here," she confessed. "Did you ever think I'd ever say that?" she sniggered.

Arya couldn't help but chuckle along with her sister. "No," she said plainly. "Unless you were drunk maybe. We all know how much of a light weight you are when it comes to alcohol," she teased.

"Well sorry I'm not a tank like you." This only made her laugh even more. They both turned as they heard the door creak open. "Hello mother," Sansa greeted.

"Oh Sansa! You look stunning and Arya you too," Catelyn fawned. She scurried towards her two daughters and embraced them both. Arya could feel something wet on her cheek and pulled back to see the tears rolling down her mothers' face.

"Are you ok mum?" concern etched in her voice.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm just so happy. You've both grown into such strong beautiful women and I couldn't be prouder of you. I know I don't always make it shown, but I do love you both and all I've ever wanted was your happiness." She was sobbing now and out of the corner of her eye she could see Sansa's blue eyes well up. _Don't cry, don't cry_. Sansa was laughing and sobbing and Arya unconsciously found herself joining her mother and sister. _Dammit I'm crying. When did you become such a sook Arya_? She mentally berated herself as the tears continued to run free.

The moment was broken with a loud buzzing sound that echoed through the room. "Shit sorry," she mumbled as she ran towards her bag where the said noise was coming from. "Umm hello," she walked towards the other end of the room to try and distance herself from her mother and sisters' prying ears.

"Hey gorgeous how are you going?"

"Umm babe this isn't really a good time."

"You ok? You sound a little nasally."

"Yea it's just a bit of hay fever," she said far too quickly.

"Since when do you get hay fever?"

"Since always!" she huffed.

"You were crying weren't you?" She could tell he was smiling. There was a hint of smugness to his voice.

"No, I was not crying."

"So something just got in your eye then?"

"I told you it's hay fever so stop being stupid!" her mood was turning sour now. "So what do you want?" she asked harshly.

"I just wanted to hear your voice," he said sweetly. "Even if you're getting angry at me I still love it."

It was cheesy and if anyone else had heard she would have made a gagging noise, but it was just her and him and she couldn't help but smile a little. "Whatever," she responded trying to make it sound like she was still annoyed.

"Don't be like that Ar. I really did want to hear your voice. It feels like we haven't had a proper chance to be together in forever and it's driving me mad."

"I know," she sighed. "I miss you too."

"Jon won't shut up about this Yigrette girl he asked out and Robb keeps babbling on about Jeyne. Even your little brothers seem to be getting more action then me!" he said agitated. "Bran's snagged himself an older woman and Rickon is all Shireen this and Shireen that. I can't talk to anyone about you because you're their sister and it's weird."

"What about Sandor?"

"Seriously Ar? Sandor is a nice guy but he's not much of a talker unless it's about your sister. Plus he's nervous as hell, I think he's worried Sansa is going to call everything off last minute."

"Well tell him he's being stupid. Sansa hasn't stopped smiling all day." She was looking at Sansa as she spoke. "I should get going, we've still got to put our dresses on."

"Hang on are you telling me you're only in your underwear?"

"Seriously Gen," she laughed. "I've got a robe on as well you dirty boy."

"Sorry I can't help it. Can you at least tell me what colour your lingerie is?" he begged.

"Gods Gen you sound like a horny teen!"

"That's because I am! Not a teen but horny as fuck," he grumbled. "I just want some proper alone time with you. The last time we were apart this long my balls almost fell off!"

"You're such a drama queen," she rolled her eyes. "Don't worry after today it will just be you and me ok?"

"Ok," he answered, taking a deep breath. "I love you Stark."

"Love you too Baratheon." She hung up and sauntered back to where her sister and mother were sitting. They didn't even notice she had left and she slipped back into the conversation easily.

"We should put your dress on now," her mother commented. Sansa nodded and stood as the dress was brought over to her. It was Sandor's mother's dress, slightly altered so it fit Sansa's tall form. She helped her sister step into it and tied the back of the bodice for her, making sure it wasn't too tight. Her mother brought over the matching veil and with Arya's help they pinned it into Sansa's thick curls. Looking at her now you wouldn't believe that only two years ago she had looked a tragic mess. All battered and bruised with chunks of hair ripped from her scalp. The memory sent a chill through her.

"You look beautiful," her mother said with tears in her eyes. A blush dusted her sister's cheeks at the compliment.

"Thank you," she replied shyly. She turned to look at her reflection in the mirror. "Do you think Sandor will think so?"

"Of course he will," her mother said back.

"You could rock up in a garbage bag and he would still think you were the most beautiful thing ever," Arya added.

"I still can't believe it's all really happening," her sister started. "I mean I thought he was dead and that I'd never see him again but now here we are," she trailed off. "Can you believe it?"

"If you had asked me two years ago then no," she said truthfully. "But a lot can happen in two years," she grinned. "Even something as crazy as a Stark marrying a Clegane."

Sansa giggled with her sister. "You're next you know?"

"Maybe…but not for a while. After I graduate from Uni we're going to travel then see what happens."

"If I had mentioned anything to do with marriage two years ago you would have laughed in my face."

"Like I said, a lot can change in two years. Now stop your jabbering I've got to put my dress on and we'll need to get going."

They piled into the carriage and Arya took hold of Sansa's hand as it began moving. "How are you feeling?"

"My stomach is doing these crazy flips," she confessed. "I just can't wait to see him. I've pictured this day over and over in my head since the day he proposed. I know it sounds silly but he makes me so happy Ar. Something I wasn't sure I was going to feel after what…what Joffrey did."

She gave her sister's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Let's not think about that prick. Today is all about you and Sandor." The carriage came to a stop and Catelyn was the first to exit with Arya following soon after. They both stood on either side of the door and helped Sansa out. There was a red carpet rolled out covered in rose petals. It was only a small affair, only close friends and family attending. Because there was no-one in Sandor's family to invite it was mostly Starks. After the incident with the Lannisters most of the girls Sansa called friends shunned her. It made Arya mad at first but Sansa wasn't phased. She wanted to start fresh and focus on her relationship with Sandor, something that surprised her. So it was she and her mother who were her sister's bridesmaids. Catelyn walked down first and Arya went next. She caught Gendry's bright blue eyes and smiled before standing next to her mother. Standing across from her he winked and gave her a cheeky grin. Although Sandor and Gendry weren't close friends he was asked to be one of the groomsmen, simply for the fact that he was Arya's partner.

She heard everyone gasp as Sansa began making the journey down the aisle. She looked truly amazing and the look of awe on Sandor's face spoke volumes. His eyes were glistening and Arya knew the large man was fighting back tears, something that made her own emotions surface. The rest of the ceremony went fairly quickly and everyone was practically in tears when Sandor said his vows. He was choking back tears and she noticed even Gendry wiping at his eyes.

"You look incredible," Gendry whispered as they followed the bride and groom out of the little church they had booked. One of his hands rested on her hip as they walked out sending a spark that went straight to her sex.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she said with a coy grin. The rest of the afternoon went relatively quickly. They posed for photos and Arya couldn't help but swell with pride as she watched her sister and brother in law exchange a few extra kisses then necessary. They both couldn't keep their hands off each other and the way Sandor looked at Sansa made Arya think about her own future with Gendry. They were still young and marriage was definitely something way into the future but still the thought lingered in the back of her mind and her stomach flipped as she thought about him slipping the ring over her finger.

"What are you smiling about?" his voice broke her out of her reverie.

"Nothing," she said simply.

"You were thinking about me naked weren't you?" his tone playful. She smacked his arm before rolling her eyes at him.

"God Gendry just keep it PG for a second will you?"

"Oh c'mon Ar, how can you not be in a lovey mood at a wedding?

"Lovey mood?" she scoffed. "I wonder about you sometimes."

"Well it is lovey. Look at Sandor, the guy hasn't stopped smiling once. His face muscles are getting the workout of their lives today. And don't think I didn't notice you tear up in there."

"You did too!" she hissed.

"Hey I'm not ashamed to admit my emotions got the better of me. When you see a big guy like him," he pointed to Sandor, "balling it pulls at the heart strings."

"It was beautiful."

"And so are you."

"You're so sappy Baratheon."

"And you love it." He pulled her closer to him and gave her a soft kiss.

"Get a room!" someone called out, which was immediately followed by a grunt. They both looked to see Theon keeling over, his hands placed firmly over his crotch.

"Looks like Rickon read my mind," Gendry sniggered. "He's almost as violent as you."

"Oh shut-up and keep kissing me already," she demanded. They swayed to the music that was playing in the background, her hands around his neck and his on her hips.

"That will be us one day," he whispered.

"Hmm," she responded too busy enjoying the feel of his warmth around her. He motioned his head towards where Sandor and Sansa were sitting.

"I said that will be us one day. Mr and Mrs Baratheon," he beamed.

She felt her heart rate hasten at his words and searched his face for any signs of a joke. All she saw was genuine confidence and belief that in the not too distant future it would be them saying their vows. Like it was obvious to everyone but her. "I think Mr and Mrs Stark sounds better," she goaded.

"If that's what it takes to tame the wild and unruly Arya Stark, then that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make," his tone serious. "I'd do anything for you Ar," he finished lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes.

Her emotions were taking charge again and she felt the unbidden tears cascade down her cheeks. Expecting him to poke fun at her for being so girly, she was surprised when he smiled and leaned down to kiss away the tears. "If you keep crying like that I'm going to as well and my manhood will certainly be questioned," he mused.

"You're so stupid," she giggled.

"Yea, yea I know but you wouldn't want me any other way."

"No I wouldn't." She kissed the corner of the left side of his mouth then the right before gently letting her lips rest on his. "And for the record, as much as I love being a Stark I think I could have a lot of fun being a Baratheon as well," she murmured.

He pulled back a little so he could look at her face. "So…did we just agree to get married then?"

"Yea…I think so," she said biting her lip.

"Well we're going to have to wait at least a couple of weeks before we tell everyone. We can't go stealing your sister's spotlight."

"And we'll need to get a ring. Mum won't believe it unless I've got the ring."

"That's already sorted," he waved off.

"What do you mean it's already sorted?" confusion apparent on her face.

"Well…I…err…kinda already bought one a few months ago," he confessed.

"What!?"

"Look I was going to ask you properly but as usual you've managed to weasel it out of me in the most un-romantic way possible."

"Are you serious Gen?"

"Look Ar I know we're both still young but I've always loved you. I loved you as a friend then I loved you as the beautiful and mesmerizing enigma that is Arya Stark. I honestly can't imagine life without you and if you'll have me I'd love to love you until the day I die."

She stared at him dumb struck. "Fuck you Gen," she laugh cried. "That's twice you've made me cry in one day. Do it again and I'll get Rickon onto you." She jumped on him then sending them both crashing on the floor. She didn't care though and everyone around just clapped, obviously assuming they were just another drunken couple.

_**Well there it is the final chapter! I know some of you were thinking there might be smut but I think you've had your fair share already :) I'm working on a couple of other fics so look out for those! Thanks again to all those awesome peeps who left reviews.**_


End file.
